Robins Ravens and Owls
by yzyimmortal
Summary: Robin has fallen out with Starfire after the events in "Trouble in Tokyo". After receiving news that The Batman is dead, Robin heads to Gotham with Raven to stop the villains running rampant. He begins to have feelings for his teammate as he starts to confide in her more during this dark time. As they search for Batmans killer they find something much worse. (RobRae)
1. An Unexpected Visit

**I have always wanted to write a fanfiction on the Teen Titans but just never had the nerve to do it. So this will be my first chapter I have actually written. After watching the end credits to the Teen Titans Go movie I decided that I would try to make a decent story. I do not own any DC charecters or the Teen Titans or any bran or song that may show up. I have read a couple of Fanfiction storys but not all so if I use an idea that is very similar to yours by accident please contact me and I will try to make it different.** **I am a huge RobRae fan so this story** **will mainly center around them. It will mostly be in Robins POV and may change every once in while. The events in this story are after all five seasons and the Trouble in Tokoyo movie. I know its kind of late to star** **t writing TT fic and this will probably be poorly written but i'll give it a shot anyways.**

 **TT**

Robin and Starfires relationship did not go like everyone expected. After the events in Tokoyo which led to the official dating between them, Robin couldn't have been happier. The first few months had been great between the two but after a while he started losing feelings for her. They were very diffrent people. Robin sometimes liked be alone whereas Starfire was very clingy and almost never gave him any personal space. Robin started getting grumpy more often and it was messing with everyones morale.

 **TT**

The alarm sounded in the Titans tower awakening everyone from their slumber. Robin jumped out of bed as soon as he heard the alarm and started putting on his uniform. The Titans haven't had a crime alert in a while since most villans were frozen in the ice since the battle with the brotherhood of evil. Rushing out of his room eager to fight crime he bumped into Starfire. "Sorry Star I didn't see you there." Robin said.

"It is the alright, may I speak to you privately?" Starfire asked in a sad tone.

"Its going to have to wait until after the mission, lets go." Robin did not want to have another talk about how he didn't pay enough attention to Starfire. He rushed passed her into the living room where the rest of the Titans were waiting.

"Dude what took you so long we've been waiting for like three hours!" Beast Boy cried out.

"Yeah because you always show up on time." Raven sarcasticly said.

"Its hard waking up." Beast Boy muttered.

Robin smiled, Ravens sarcasm never got old. "Cyborg whats going?" Cyborg brought up the security cameras in the city showing three men in black jumpsuits attempting a robbery.

"They've just exited the bank we can catch them if we hurry."

"Alright lets move Titans!" Robin said as he turned and rushed out.

 **TT**

The three criminals started running toward their the getaway car when it was consumed by a black aura and crushed. They turned around and saw the Teen Titans.

"I think its best that you all surrender now." Robin said coldly.

The thieves looked at each other and then bolted off in different directions. The first heading straight, Cyborg and Raven headed in his direction. The second ran off into an alley to the left and Starfire flew after him. The last thief ran to the left towards another alley. Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and gave chase. The criminal turned and saw a green cheetah gaining lots of ground. He pulled out his pistol and fired behind him. Although Beast Boy manged to dodge a few, one bullet managed to find its target. Beast Boy yelped as he turned back into his human form. The bullet had hit his right leg. Robin came running up and helped Beast Boy into a sitting position. "Beast Boy are you ok?"

He weakly nodded back. Robin pulled out his communicator "Starfire did you get your man?"

"I have aprehended the criminal, may I be of assistance?" She responded

"I need you to get here as fast as possible to get Beast Boy to the medical bay in the tower, tell Cyborg to meet you there and have Raven round up the other thieves." Robin quickly said. "Im going after the last goon."

"I will be there as soon as possible."

Robin shut his communicator and looked at Beast Boy, "Hold on Starfire is on her way."

Beast Boy groaned, "Dude just tell her hurry, my leg is killing me."

Robin nodded and hurried through the alley. He ran onto the empty street. _He couldn't have gotten that far,_ he said to himself. Robin swivled his head around looking for clues. He spotted a discarded ammo magazine by the door of old warehouse. _Thats where you are,_ a grim smile formed on his face.

The third thief pulled off his ski mask panting. _I cant believe I escaped the Teen Titans._ He looked at the bag of money, _not as much as I wanted but it'll do._ He started walking through the building when a birdarang wizzed through the air landing at his feet. Sweat poured down his face as heard a voice full of fury from behind him, "Your gonna regret hurting my friend." The thief turned and pointed his pistol in the direction of the voice and fired. He saw a shape moving through the shadows dodging all his shots. The thief realized he could not win and turned and ran through the warehouse. He looked over his shoulder and saw Robin sprinting after him. As he turned his head back around the last thing he saw was a fist before he collasped unconcious.

Robin saw the thief collaspe as a shadowed figure threw a fierce punch. The figure walked into the light to retrieve the bag of money which had flown out of the thiefs hand. The Figure had a large x slashed across his chest and mask.

"Red X." Robin muttered

"Glad to see me again kid?" Red X stood facing him.

"What are you doing here?" Robin questioned angrily.

Red X raised his hands "I'm just looking out for number one."

"By stealing money from a bank?" Robin snapped back.

"Hey I didn't steal it", X replied defensivley, "Those losers stole it."

Robin started losing his patience, "I know you're not here to help so what are you planning?"

Red X sighed, "You sure do ask a lot of questions, so how about you take the criminal to the police and i'll take this money."

Robin narrowed his eyes, "You know I can't let you leave with that."

Red X smiled underneath the mask. "So what are you going kid?"

"This!" Robin shouted as he threw a birdarang at X. Red X backflipped evading the attack. Landing on his feet he saw Robin rushing towards him. Robin threw a ferocious punch that knocked Red X back. Robin followed up with two jabs and a roundhouse kick that sent him stumbling into one of the warehouses support beams. He grabbed Red X and slammed him against the beam again.

Robin smiled, "looks like your not getting away this time."

"Robin i'm going to tell you that you have bigger problems coming your way."

"What?" Robins muscles relaxed and he let some pressure off of Red X. X seized the oppurtunity and twisted out of Robins grasp and threw a brutal overhand that sent Robin stumbling into nearby boxes. "You haven't heard the news yet kid?" He asked.

Robin regained his composure, "What news?" Red X shook his head, "You'll find out soon." And with that Red X turned around and vanished. _He didn't even take the money,_ Robin thought to himself as he picked up the bag.

 **TT**

Robin decided to not ask for ride from the other Titans. He wanted to ponder what Red X had told him. _What news is he talking about? Why didn't he take the money? Is the news going to mess with the team?_ Many more questions flashed through his head as he walked back to the tower.

As he entered the living room he was greeted by Starfire, "My male companion may we speak now?"

 _Oh shit I totally forgot._ Robin mentally slapped himself. "Star I don't think nows the time."

Starfire looked worried, "Why not, is something troubling you?"

He was saved from giving an answer when Cyborg walked up to them.

"Hey Robin, didn't know you were back."

"Hows Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"BB's alright, the bullet didn't hit any arteries it just passed clean through." Cyborg stated.

Robin let out a sigh of relief. The doorbell suddenly rang throughout the tower. Raven materialized seconds afterwards. "Robin you have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

"I think it's best if you go see yourself."

Robin started walking towards the elevator, Starfire tugged on his arm, "We must talk Robin."

Robin shrugged her off, he was still frustrated with what Red X had told him. "Star I really should see who's here."

He continued walking to the elevator when he heard Starfire say, "You sometimes are much like Slade, you both are obessive about everything."

Robin balled his hands. He turned and walked up to Starfire and looked her in the eyes. "This is the last time you or anyone ever compares me to Slade." his voice full of poison. Tears fell from Starfires eyes as she flew towards her room. Robin glared after her and noticed how Raven and Cyborg were looking suprised.

Cyborg held out his hands, "Hey man I know you don't like being compared to Slade but that wasn't cool."

"You should go apologize." Raven added.

Robin was not in the mood to hear their advice and just exited the room and took the elevator to the bottom floor.

Robin opend the door, "Hello...?" He gasped. Standing at the doorway was none other than Alfred Pennyworth. "Hello master Robin, it has been a while hasn't it?" Robin hugged the old butler fiercely. Breaking from the hug Robin asked, "How are things in Gotham?" Alfred let out a deep sigh, "Lets go for a walk shall we master Robin?"

Neither said a word as they walked. _I wonder whats troubling him._ Robin looked at Alfred, breaking the silence, "Whats wrong?" Alfred breathed in and looked at the boy he had once helped raise. "Master Robin, a great tragedy has befallen our family."

"Alfred whats going on?" Robins voice full of concern.

A single tear fell from Alfreds face, "Master Bruce is dead."

 **So yeah thats my first chapter, I know I probably made a lot of mistakes with the chraceters traits and personality but its my first time writing. I will try and make the next chapter better and make the flow of the story better.** **I'll also try to make the chapter longer. Review please, any critisim is accepted.** **I do plan on doing another chapter. (The description says complete but its not)**


	2. Welcome to Gotham

**Your reviews helped me so thank you. I'm trying not to Star bash. I have installed Grammarly so hopefully, that improves my spelling. Thank you to everyone who read! This chapter will be longer and have a better flow. Hope you like it.**

 **TT**

Robin had been brooding for the past two days. He was rarely seen by the other Titans, he only left his room at night to go train when everyone was asleep.

Today Robin stood on top of the tower watching the sunrise. _God, why? I lost my parents and now I lose the man that made me what I am._ He just couldn't understand. Robin heard footsteps but didn't turn around.

"Thought I might find you up here." Raven walked up beside him.

"How'd did you guess?" Robin asked without looking at her.

Raven stared at the sunrise as well. "Someone told me you liked sunrises before the end of the world came."

Robin chuckled, Raven looked at him. "Robin, we need you." Robin just shook his head.

"I thought you would all enjoy a day without seeing me."

"I'm not joking, we need you."

Robin finally looked back at her. "I need you to assemble a meeting for me, please."

Raven nodded and started walking away, but stopped. "You need to apologize to Starfire, you've been an asshole to her."

The words stung but they were the truth. Starfire knocked on his door at least five times a day, she always asked if he was alright but he simply never gave a reply. Robin looked at his feet then turned around. "Hey, Raven..." But she was already gone. Robin ran his hands through his hair, _time to stop being selfish and be the leader I'm supposed to be._

 **TT**

Robin walked into the living room and saw Cyborg cooking breakfast. Cyborg looked up,

"Look who finally decided to come out of their room."

Robin rubbed his head, "Yeah sorry Cyborg I've been acting like a stupid person."

Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder. "Robin we know you lost someone its ok, but it's not me you need to apologize to." He gave Robin a pat on the back, "Its good to see you again." Cyborg turned back to his cooking.

 _I'm going make one more stop,_ Robin thought to himself. He walked to the medical bay and saw Beast Boy playing on a Nintendo. Beast Boy looked up. "Dude where have you been?" Robin sat down on a nearby chair ignoring his question. "How do you feel?"

"I'm actually totally fine, Raven healed my leg and it feels fine. Cyborg said I should rest because it's probably still tender from the bullet wound."

Robin smiled mentally, _looks like Cyborg showed him some new words._ "Alright, I'll leave you to your game," Robin said as he began to stand up.

"Uh hey man, I don't want to make you mad but like, please say sorry to Starfire about whatever you did, she's been really sad lately." Beast Boy covered his eyes with his hands.

Robin walked over and ruffled his hair. "What should you worry about is the training your going to have to do when your leg feels better." Robin walked off to his final destination. He stood in front of Starfire's room. He raised his hand to knock but just couldn't. Robin shook his head clearing his mind. He knocked on the door. He heard a sad voice say "come in." Robin opened the door and saw Starfire looking out the window.

He walked up and tapped her shoulder. Starfire turned around surprised, "Robin I-I did not think you would leave your room."

 _I wasn't planning to,_ he thought. "Star I wanted to apologize, for everything, I have been probably the worst boyfriend."

Starfire just looked at him sadly. "Robin I did have the feelings for you but I do not know anymore."

He looked at the floor, he knew that was probably true and it was his fault.

Starfire grabbed his gloved hand and he looked up. "I think we should do the breaking up, it would be most good for the both of us."

Robin nodded, it would probably be the best option for them. Starfire gripped his hand, "Please do not hate me."

Robin wrapped his arms around Starfire, "I could never hate you, please forgive me for all that I put you through."

Starfire slowly hugged him back. "I do forgive you, friend."

 **TT**

Everyone had assembled in the living room for Robins meeting. Robin walked out in front of them. "So everyone I'm very sorry for not being the leader that you expect me to be."

"We told you its alright man," Cyborg said with everyone nodding along with his statement.

"That's not all, I'm going to be gone for a while," Robin responded. "I'm going to Gotham."

Beast Boy gasped, "You're going to Gotham and you didn't invite us?"

Robin sighed, "Beast Boy, I'm going because I have family business to attend to." "I need you to stay and help protect Jump City." He finished.

"I'll go with you," Raven said.

Robin looked at her, "You really don't have to go, the team could use your help here."

"They are more than capable of protecting the city."

"Besides there hasn't been a crime alert in like half a week," Cyborg added.

Robin just blinked, _huh didn't think anyone would ask to go besides Beast Boy._ "Well, I could use the company."

"You can take the T-car but just try not to blow it up," Cyborg said cheerfully.

 **TT**

The team had helped Robin with his luggage since Raven had only brought one traveling suitcase. The car mostly held Robins clothes or gadgets he had decided to bring. The three Titans waved as Robin and Raven got into the car and drove off.

Robin stared out the window looking at traffic as they entered on the highway. "What made you want to come?" He asked Raven.

Raven looked out the passenger window. "I just thought you might need someone to talk to." The answer surprised him. He didn't know how to respond. Raven continued, "Dealing with loss is hard especially when its someone you love." Robin stared out the window as he switched lanes. Raven glanced at him, "It would make you feel better if you talked about it."

Robin sighed, "I think you know who I'm grieving about."

"I'm the only who knows Robin, everyone else just knows you lost somebody."

Robin leaned his head against his seat, "It's just that...I...my luck has always been bad. My parents died when I was young and now this?" He shook his head in frustration. Raven was starting to put things together. She had been inside Robins' head when he had almost died fighting a hallucination of Slade. She had seen two people falling in the circus, she had assumed those had been Robins parents. She had also seen him meeting Alfred Pennyworth and Bruce Wayne. She had assumed Bruce had died when Alfred had shown up two days ago.

"I guess all heroes with bird names have bad luck."

Robin smiled a little. "I guess you could say that's true."

 **TT**

They had been driving for an hour now and had almost reached their destination. Robin had mostly been quiet, processing everything that had been happening. Raven stared out the passenger window not forcing Robin to talk. Just as they were reaching the city Robin spoke, "Hey Raven", She looked at him. " Thanks for talking sense into me today."

Now it was her turn to be surprised, "You needed someone to help you and I did what I thought was right, you don't need to thank me."

Robin made a turn as they entered Gotham, "I apologized to Starfire."

"So are you both on better terms now?" Raven asked.

"Well, we broke up."

"I'm sorry Robin."

"No it's fine, it was better for both us, besides I was selfish and didn't treat her the way she deserved to be treated."

They stopped at a red light. Raven put a hand on Robins' shoulder, "You've had a rough week." He looked at her, he saw her violet eyes full of concern.

"Raven I..." he started when an explosion sounded throughout the city. They both got out of the T-car as the civilians ran about.

"We should probably check that out," Raven said. Robin smiled

 **TT**

Harvey Dent exited the bank with his four goons carrying Uzis and bags of cash. He stopped by the security guard huddled on the ground shaking with fear. He kneeled beside the shaking man, "Look at me."

The security guard lifted his head and saw a face, one side normal, the other side horribly disfigured. Harvey held his coin up to the guard's face. "Heads you live," turning the coin he finished with, "Tails you die."

He stood up an uttered an evil laugh as the coin flipped in the air. Suddenly the coin was knocked in mid-air by a birdarang. "No!" Harvey screeched and ran to look for his coin which was now somewhere in the rubble of what once was the bank wall. The goons looked up and saw two of the Teen Titans.

"Shit I thought there were no more heroes here." One of them muttered.

"You thought wrong", Raven said as she threw a part of the broken bank wall at them. It knocked them all down. Two recovered from the attack but were quickly back on the ground by a swift punch and kick from Robin. Harvey had found his coin and turned his gun to fire a shot a Robin. Raven flew and knocked Robin to the ground just as the bullet whizzed through the spot where he was once standing. She landed on top of him. Raven blushed and helped Robin up.

"I owe you one," Robin said as he looked around for Harvey. He saw him running towards a car on the other side of the street.

"Raven close off one side of the street!" Robin shouted as he ran towards the car.

Raven used her powers to make a wall which blocked off the cars exit.

Harvey reached the car and screamed at the driver to go. The car went in reverse and righted itself going the opposite way of the wall. Harvey saw Robin running their way. "Run the kid of over," Harvey said as a grin formed on his face.

The car zoomed towards Robin. He stopped and flipped over the car and threw a disc at the path in front of the car that exploded into ice freezing the road. The car swerved and crashed into a nearby building. Robin stood up and walked towards the car. Harvey stumbled out of the passenger side. He landed on the ground, his head bleeding. Harvey looked up and saw Robin looking down at him.

He smiled despite the pain in his head, "Wheres daddy Batman?"

Robin curled his hands and threw a brutal punch that knocked Harvey backward. Raven joined Robin carrying the four unconscious goons. She set them down by the now unconscious Harvey Dent.

Raven grabbed Robins hand, "Are you alright?" Robin squeezed her hand, "No," he whispered.


	3. Nightmares

**So my fanfic app kinda glitched and wouldn't let me write as much as I wanted for the last chapter. I am going to try and write chapters that are much longer and may take a few days to finish. Thank you to all that read! I'm going to reread my chapters more so there are fewer mistakes.**

 **TT**

After turning Harvey Dent and his accomplices to the police, Robin and Raven resumed their journey. They passed through Gotham and continued going forward. Raven looked around, "I thought you said you were going to stay in Gotham?"

Robin, who had been awfully quiet ever since exchanging words with Harvey, smiled a small smile, "Just wait." They drove on a well-paved road and soon a beautiful mansion came into view. They parked in front and exited the T-car. Robin raised his hands, "Welcome to Wayne Manor."

Raven stood drinking in the sight of the architecture. They walked up to the huge doors. Robin raised his hand to knock when the door opened. Alfred stood holding the door open, "I have been expecting you, master Robin."

Robin looked at Raven and gave a gentleman's bow, "Ladies first." Raven raised an eyebrow showing no emotion as she walked in. "Alfred please show this young lady her room and give her a tour on the way." Raven punched him in the arm.

"As you wish, Ms. Raven please come this way."

Raven looked back at Robin, "Where are you going?"

Robin smiled, "I'm going to be gentlemen and help you bring your bag in."

Raven raised an eyebrow again, _he's in a playful mood_ , she thought to herself. She walked after Alfred to see the inside of the mansion.

Robin went back to the T-car and began unloading the baggage. He brought them all to the living room and picked up Ravens. She didn't pack much. Robin brought the bag to the room where Raven would be staying. She wasn't there, _she's probably still on Alfred's grand tour_. He smirked and began to walk upstairs and onto the balcony and leaned against the railing, looking at the sun, alone with his thoughts.

 **TT**

Raven was indeed enjoying the tour. She didn't know Robin had such luxury. There were so many rooms, a swimming pool, and much more. She was then lead to the room where she would be staying. It was very spacious like most of the rooms. It was neat and had a considerably big bed. A nice oak wardrobe stood in a corner. Raven saw her bag next to the bed and smiled.

"Is there anything you would like to know Ms. Raven?" Alfred politely asked.

"Where would Robin be right now if you had to guess?" Raven questioned back.

Alfred scrunched his eyes, "I believe at this time he would most likely be on the second-floor balcony."

"Thank you, that will be all," Raven said back. Alfred nodded and walked out to do some cleaning. Raven glanced around, she would unpack later, first, she wanted to see how Robin was doing. Raven glanced around the room one more time before walking out to go find Robin.

 **TT**

She walked onto the balcony and saw Robins figure. Robin turned around and walked to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "I want to show you something."

Her muscles tensed when his arm went on her shoulders but relaxed. "What surprise do you have now?" She asked him.

He walked Raven up to the railing. "This," he whispered.

Chills went down Raven's spine but they were pleasant chills. She looked forward and saw the most beautiful sunset. The cold Gotham wind blew her hair as Robin held her and they both watched as the sun set behind the city. "That was beautiful," she remarked. Robin nodded still looking towards the city. Raven looked up at his face, _I never noticed how handsome he looked_. She then blushed and broke the embrace. Robin suddenly blushed a bright red as he let go of her. A few seconds passed as they looked in other directions. "So how did you find out the sunset was so nice here?"

Robins' face saddened. "I used to come here when Bruce wanted to be left alone."

Shit, Raven thought to herself. "I'm sorry for bringing that up."

Robin smiled weakly, "Its ok Raven, this house is filled with memories." He looked back at the city, "You should probably get some rest." Robin leaned against the railing again.

Raven started walking back but stopped. She turned around, "Goodnight Robin."

Robin looked back, "Goodnight Raven."

 **TT**

Robin stayed looking out the balcony. Wishing he had an explanation for the feelings he was having. He sighed deeply and was about to head to his room when he saw a familiar light. The bat signal flashed over Gotham. Robin narrowed his eyes and ran downstairs and found Alfred standing by the grandfather clock.

"Master Robin would you like me to wake up Ms. Raven?"

"No," Robin handed Alfred a communicator, "take this so I can contact you if I have too."

Alfred nodded, "Are you going to use the cave, Master Robin?" Robin shook his head as he walked away. "Take care," Alfred called after him.

 **TT**

Commissioner Jim Gordon sat atop the police station. He hadn't used the bat signal in a long time. Batman just happened to show up without him needing to call him but now, no one knew where Batman was. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around. Robin was looking down at him with an outstretched hand. Jim took it and stood to shake his hand. "Didn't think I'd ever see you again,"

Robin shook Jim's hand, "I didn't think I would come back here."

Jim wiped his glasses, "Do you know when Batman will be back?"

Robin looked down, "He's not coming back." Jim quickly put on his glasses,

"What?"

Robin looked up, "He's never coming back." Both men looked at the bat signal, Gordon processing the information, and Robin thinking of the times he used to come here with Batman. Jim turned to Robin, "Scarecrow is the reason I called you here."

"What is Dr. Crane up to now?"

"He's holed up in an old warehouse demanding 500,000 dollars, reports have said he has hostages but we aren't sure."

Robin turned and put a hand on Jim's shoulder, "Can't take any chances commissioner."

Jim turned and shut off the bat signal. "You know..."

Robin was gone.

 **TT**

Robin had looked through most of the warehouses downtown. He looked through another with no one in it. He walked out, there was only one left. Robin stealthy climbed the side of the wall and entered through a broken window. He walked around looking for hostages. Robin had keen eyes but he wasn't seeing anything out of the ordinary. He was about to leave when someone grabbed him in a choke hold from behind.

"Hey there, Batman not here today eh?"

Robin didn't need to see the face to know it was Scarecrow.

"Where are the hostages?"

Scarecrow laughed, "Silly boy, you are the hostage."

Robin felt a needle stab him in the neck as he elbowed Scarecrow away. He looked but Dr. Crane was no longer there. Robin pulled the syringe out of his neck. He had faced fear like this before, he thought as he walked around the warehouse. Every creak made him tense his muscles.

"Hello, Robin."

He knew that voice anywhere, he turned, "Slade," he growled.

Slade stared intently back at him, "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"I know that's not you, you're just Scarecrow."

"That's where you're wrong," Slade responded walking towards him.

Robin raised his fists and charged at Slade. Robin slammed him with a ferocious right hand. Slade grunted and stumbled backward. Robin followed up with more punches. Slade blocked most and then threw a kick at him. Robin jumped back but was met by a fist to the face. Robin fell to the ground. He heard Slade's voice above him.

"All these years and you still can't beat me."

Robin jumped up and threw a birdarang. it clipped Slade's mask. Slade grabbed his mask as a crack appeared. Robin followed up by throwing an explosive disk which sent Slade flying back. Robin pounced on Slade and pulled him by his shirt. "It's over Dr. Crane!"

Slade's mask fell apart, "On the contrary, it's just beginning."

The mask fell off revealing Robins own face. Robin shook his head and stumbled back. He had a nightmare similar to this, but this was real. The other Robin stood up and grinned.

"What's wrong?"

The real Robin stood and ran out of the warehouse. _This can't be happening!_ His doppelganger started walking after him. Robin shot his grapple gun and pulled himself onto the roof. He panted, a storm had started moving in, thunder rumbled.

He looked behind himself and saw his doppelganger. The evil Robin ran and threw a kick that struck Robin in the side. He cried out in pain and fell. struggling to get up, Robins' face was grabbed and slammed into the roof.

"I know your greatest fear," His doppelganger whispered.

He slammed Robins' face into the roof again. Robin started seeing stars, he heard his own voice whisper to him again,

"You scared of being helpless, of not being to able to do anything yourself." "You have always needed people to carry your dead weight, that's why you train so hard."

The fake Robin lifted him up and slammed him back on the roof as the sky began to rain. Robin lied on the roof listening to his doppelganger rave.

"You couldn't save your friends or Terra from Slade,"

He kicked Robin in the side, "You couldn't stop Brother Blood, You couldn't protect Raven from her father, You couldn't defeat the Brotherhood of Evil!"

Robin pulled himself up. "Face it Robin, you a are a failure!" The doppelganger screamed as he punched Robin back down. Robins communicator fell from his pocket and off the roof. It clicked open and Alfred's face appeared,

"Master Robin, Master Robin, where are you?"

 **TT**

Raven had woken up in the middle of the night shivering out of fear. She had a nightmare, she hadn't had one since the prophecy had been stopped. She vaguely remembered parts of the dream. Raven had seen a shadow standing in the middle of four figures lying on the snow-covered ground. Blood was splattered everywhere obscuring her view of the people the people in the dream. She shivered again and got out of bed. I need to meditate. Raven crossed her legs and levitated trying to clear her mind. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. Raven floated down and opened the door.

Alfred's worried face looked back at her, "I fear Master Robin is in danger."

"Do you know where he is?"

"He gave me a communicator, perhaps you can track him from there."

Raven rushed and grabbed her own communicator and looked for Robins last transmission. His communicator was damaged so she couldn't get the exact location. Ravens best guess was where all the old warehouses were. She looked up at Alfred, "Did he take the T-car?" Alfred nodded.

"Shit, don't worry Alfred I'll take care of it." Raven threw on her uniform and began to chant a teleportation spell.

 **TT**

Robin stood up, the rain soaking his hair making it fall in his face. He raised his fists and prepared for another assault from his doppelganger. His twin reached for him and both Robins grappled each other. The twin gained the advantage and dropped Robin to the ground. The twin grabbed Robin by his hair, "You're a failure, you couldn't even save Batman."

Robin's' eyes narrowed, he pulled out a birdarang and stabbed his twin in the arm. His twin screamed and stumbled back. Robin stood and for a moment the doppelganger flickered and turned into Scarecrow. It was only a moment but Robin smiled and spit blood. "You should've never mentioned his name."

 **TT**

Raven appeared by the warehouses, exhausted from teleporting. The rain fell on her hood while she looked around. There were so many warehouses, Raven didn't know where to start looking. Suddenly she heard shouting and sounds of a struggle. Raven ran as fast as she could towards the noise.

 **TT**

Robin walked slowly towards Scarecrow as he pulled the birdarang out his forearm. Scarecrow let out a yelp of pain as he pulled it out.

He glared at Robin, "You're going to wish you hadn't done…" His sentence cut off as Robin delivered a vicious head kick. Scarecrow stumbled back. Scarecrow recovered and threw a straight punch to which Robin ducked and threw an uppercut that sent Scarecrow stumbling off the roof. Robin walked over to where Scarecrow was holding onto the roof. Robin looked down but did not see Scarecrow.

He saw a woman that looked much like him in a trapeze uniform. She looked up with pleading eyes, "Save me my son."

Robins' mouth opened and closed in horror.

 **TT**

Raven ran and finally found the warehouse where the noise was coming from. Lightning flashed and she saw Robins figure battling a dark shadow. She sprinted the rest of the way to the warehouse.

 **TT**

Robin didn't know what to do, he knew it was Scarecrow, but it wasn't. Without knowing what he was doing he offered a hand out towards the woman. She smiled and grabbed his arm and yanked him down. They both fell as lightning flashed around and the rain poured.

 **TT**

Raven saw Robin falling from the rooftop along with the figure. Lightning flashed as she caught Robin at the last second with a black raven talon. The enemy wasn't so lucky as they fell onto the ground and landed with a sickening crack. Raven saw black at the corners of her eyes from exhaustion. She set Robin down and he immediately fell to his knees before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

 **TT**

Robin awoke back in Wayne Manor. He swiveled his head taking in the details. Robin was in his own room and noticed Alfred sleeping in a nearby chair. Robin stood and noticed that he felt surprisingly well after what happened last night. _What happened to Scarecrow?_ He tapped Alfred's shoulder waking him up.

Alfred stood, "Are you feeling better Master Robin?"

Robin nodded, "Do you know what happened?"

"Your communicator contacted me and you never responded so I asked Ms. Raven to go look for you."

"Do you know where she is right now?" Robin asked.

Alfred pointed outside the room, "She is resting, she is very exhausted from healing you."

Robin raised his eyebrows.

"She insisted that I let her heal you, so I did and you look much better than you did yesterday."

Besides a few minor bruises, Robin was fine. He looked at Alfred, "Thank you, Alfred, you may leave now." Alfred nodded and left the room. Robin looked at his feet and walked out as well.

 **TT**

Robin stood looking at Ravens sleeping form. He walked and sat by her. Raven stirred but he put an arm around her and she stopped. Robin brushed her hair out her face, "thank you," he murmured. Robin stood and left the room.

 **I have reread the chapter a couple of times so hopefully, there are less misspelled. I'm still not very good with comma placement so that might still be a present problem. Otherwise. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and give your thoughts!**


	4. Trail of Blood

**Thank you to all who have just followed my story and to those who have been following my story. The main thing I need to work on is still probably my spelling and comma placement. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Raven woke up with a jump. She had the nightmare again. Raven remembered seeing four bodies lying on the on the snow-covered ground which was pink from blood. One figure stood in the middle, hands covered in blood. She could never quite see any of their faces or features. Raven shook her head and stood up and walked outside her room. She walked towards the huge bathroom Alfred had shown her during his tour. She walked into the spacious bathroom and started getting undressed. She showered and slowly the dream faded to the back of her mind. Raven finished and quickly walked back to her room. She then put on her leotard and cape. Raven was surprisingly hungry, she walked to the dining room in search of food. The dining room had a beautiful table of oak with roses on top. Bacon and eggs were set on plates on two sides of the table. _I really don't want to eat this, but I am too hungry_. She sat down and brought the egg to get mouth and grimaced. _God, I want my herbal tea_. She began to eat the breakfast slowly.

"Woah is that Raven not drinking herbal tea for breakfast?"

Raven looked up and saw Robin sitting down at the other end of the table. She glared at him, "These aren't bad, I just prefer herbal tea."

Robin started to eat, "Alfred made them, that's why they're delicious," he said while chewing.

They indeed were good but Raven wasn't about to admit that, "They're better than Beast Boy's eggs."

This time Robin grimaced, "Anything's better than his tofu stuff."

Raven smiled, "I can agree with you on that." They ate in silence for a while.

"Do you know what happened to Scarecrow?" Robin asked.

"I called the Gotham Police and they showed up a couple minutes later, I think Scarecrow broke his arm when you both fell off the roof." Raven looked at him,"You should've woken me up."

Robin shook his head, "I wanted you to get a good night's rest."

Raven stood and walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're not alone Robin." Robin stood and looked into her violet eyes. They stared, both entranced in each other's features but neither knowing. Raven grabbed his hand. "I want to talk to you about something really important."

Robin nodded, "Would you like to go somewhere?"

"Just somewhere where it's calm."

 **TT**

They both walked through the forest that was behind Wayne Manor.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Robin asked.

Raven looked through the forest, "I've had a dream."

Robin turned to her with a smile, "I think that's normal Raven."

Raven's face was grim, "Not a dream, more like a nightmare."

Robin stopped and leaned against a tree. "You haven't a nightmare since the prophecy."

Raven nodded starting to shake in fear, "That's why I'm worried."

Robin put his arms on her shoulders to steady her, "When did you start having these dreams?"

"The only two days we've been in Gotham."

"Can you explain to me what the dream was about?"

Raven stopped shaking as she retold the dream, "There were four bodies lying on the ground, their blood had turned the white snow a pinkish color, one stood above them, his or her hands covered with blood as well."

Robins' eyes were full of concern, "The snow doesn't come until next month in Gotham."

Raven took his arms off her shoulders and held them, "I'm pretty sure it will be nothing."

Robin grabbed her arms and pulled her into a hug, "I'll protect you, I won't fail this time." He said quietly as Raven slowly hugged him back.

She then pulled away, "Robin you have never failed me or anyone."

Robin shook his head, " I couldn't stop Trigon from taking you, I couldn't even save the team or myself from Slade." Robin sat down and put his head in his hands.

Raven kneeled down next to him. "Robin you've done more than you know for me and our friends." She took his hands into hers, "You became Slade's apprentice so he wouldn't kill us, you even went to the depths of hell to rescue me."

Robin looked up, "But I couldn't…"

Raven put a finger to his lips, "You've done enough for everyone," she helped him up, "remember, you're never alone, friends are here to help you stand when you can't."

Robin smiled at her, _I never noticed how beautiful she looks._

Raven grabbed his hand, "We'll face whatever will happen together." She let go, "Let's go inside, it's getting cold out here."

 **TT**

As they entered Wayne Manor they were greeted by Alfred. "Master Robin, commissioner Jim Gordon has requested to see you and Ms. Raven."

"Did he explain why?" Robin asked.

"He just said for you to meet him as soon as possible at the police station," Alfred replied.

Robin began walking to his room to get his supplies he shouted over his shoulder, "Thanks for the breakfast, Alfred!"

Raven started walking inside as well when Alfred stopped her, "Ms. Raven may I speak to you?"

Raven stopped surprised, "Yes?"

Alfred looked at her, serious, "I fear Master Robin is going to get himself killed, please watch him for me."

Raven nodded, "He's my friend, Alfred, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Alfred moved out of her way, "Did you enjoy your breakfast, Ms. Raven?"

She looked at Alfred, "If I'm being honest, it was quite good." Alfred smiled and walked in after her.

 **TT**

Raven waited for Robin by the T-car. She was thinking about yesterday's events. She knew Scarecrow used a fear gas or liquid to gain an advantage over his opponents. Raven wondered what Robin was afraid of, she knew if Scarecrow had used it on her she would've most likely seen her father or Slade. _Is Robin afraid of Slade? What is he really afraid of?_

Robin walked out of the mansion, "You ready to go?"

"I've been waiting for while a now."

"You sound like Beast Boy."

Raven rolled her eyes as Robin smirked. They both got into the T-car and drove off towards Gotham.

TT

They parked in front of the police station and exited the car. Immediately they were swarmed by reporters asking questions.

"Robin do you know where Batman is?"

"Are you here permanently?"

"Did you break up with Starfire?"

"How do you like Gotham Raven?"

Before they could do anything a squad of officers came out with Jim Gordon. They pushed the crowd away. Jim grabbed Robin and Raven and lead them away from the crowd. He sent them to his office, "I'll be here in a bit, gotta go clear those blood-sucking reporters." Jim quickly left to go help his squad. Raven sat in a chair and Robin sat next to her.

Robin looked at her, "How do you like Gotham?"

Raven looked back at him, "It's dark and cold, which I find nice."

Robin chuckled, "So besides the bad dreams and villains you like the city?"

"You could say that."

Jim entered the room and sat at his desk. Both heroes gave him their attention. "There have a been a series of murders throughout Gotham, they started a week ago, mutilated bodies found by sewer drains." Jim wiped his glasses, "Today we found the body of Jeremiah Smith, eighteen years old, missing an arm."

Robin grimaced, Raven stared intently back at Jim, "Who do you think is doing this?"

"I fear its Killer Croc."

Robin shook his head, "Croc was violent but only towards people who he hated, he never just murdered random people."

"That's what the Gotham PD thought but there is no other explanation," Jim replied. "I want you to investigate wherever you need to the Gotham police will assist when needed."

Robin stood and so did Raven, "Thank you for the information commissioner."

Jim nodded, Robin and Raven started to leave when Jim called out, "Robin", Robin turned around, "take care of yourself."

"I will."

 **TT**

Both Titans left the office and got into the T-car. Robin drove back towards Wayne Manor.

Raven turned to him, "Are we not going to investigate?"

Robin stared ahead at traffic, "I want to get something that'll help us against Croc."

"Are you not going to tell me what it is?"

"You'll see."

Raven shook her head, "Stop doing this."

"Stop doing what?" Robin asked innocently.

"Being all mysterious about simple shit."

Robin pouted as they made a turn, "I thought it was cool."

Raven looked out the window and smiled.

 **TT**

They had arrived at Wayne Manor. Alfred greeted them and opened the doors. Robin walked in and Raven followed.

"So where's your special gadget?" Raven asked.

Robin grinned as he walked towards the grandfather clock.

"Robin, did you hear me?"

Robin gave no response and stood looking by the grandfather clock. Raven walked up next to him.

"Are you going to ignore..?" she stopped halfway as Robin pushed the grandfather clock and a hallway appeared.

"Do you want to explore m'lady?" Robin held his hand out. Raven took his hand rolling her eyes as Robin helped her down the stairs.

"It's so dark down here," Raven mumbled.

"I thought you liked that."

"Well, not this dark."

Suddenly there was noise and the cave was filled with light. Robin grabbed her shoulders from behind, "Welcome to the Batcave." He walked her over to the computers as they turned on.

"Wow," Raven said.

"That's what I said my first time here." Robin let go of her shoulders and turned her around. "Feel free to explore I'm going to go get my gadget." Robin jogged off leaving Raven to look around.

She briskly walked to where the Batsuits were kept. They were many all in very good condition. Raven floated over to where the Batmobile stood parked. She ran her hands over it. I wonder why Robin left. She jumped as a hand tapped her shoulder. Raven turned and saw Robin, he had a case in his hand,

"It's time to go back to the surface m'lady."

"Stop calling me that."

"Will do m'lady."

Raven laughed lightly, "You're an asshole."

Robin laughed with her, "I know."

 **TT**

The two Titans said goodbye to Alfred as they entered the T-car. The sky had darkened as night came closer. They rode in silence for a while until Raven asked, "Where are we going start?"

"Well, I think we should go into the sewers and look for him there."

Raven didn't disagree as she looked out the passenger window. "Why did you leave Batman?" the question flew out of Raven's mouth that she didn't even realize she asked until Robin answered.

"I left because I was tired of being known as a sidekick, I wanted to make a name for myself, that's why I came to Jump City."

He glanced at her, "That's how I met you, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg."

Raven nodded remembering the night that they had met.

Robin slowed the car to a stop, "We're going to start here." They both opened the doors and got out. Robin walked to the sewer hole and lifted the lid. The sun had set as they looked down the hole. Robin climbed down and Raven followed. The tunnel was pitch black, Robin took out a flashlight and lit the way. The stench was terrible. Robin began walking through looking for clues.

Raven looked around, "You sure we won't get lost?"

"I have a map if we have to backtrack so don't worry."

They walked around the tunnels for a while when the stench began much worse. "Jesus Christ this place stinks," Raven said as she held her nose closed.

Robin narrowed his eyes and took a turn on the left. He started jogging and Raven floated after him. She bumped into Robin as he stopped suddenly. He held a finger to his lips and looked around the corner. Robin saw a pile of bodies lying in pile, some rotting, some almost fresh. Raven held her hands to her mouth. They both froze as they heard heavy breathing from behind them. Robin slowly turned and shone his flashlight on the huge figure. Killer Croc stood ten feet away from them.

 _What the hell happened to him?_ Robin thought.

Killer Croc had been ugly but now he was worse. Scales were missing showing flesh, his pants were ripped, and his eyes were bloodshot red.

"The Owls sent you didn't they?" Croc said in a voice that sounded surprisingly scared.

Robin slowly started reaching behind himself, "Croc calm down, we have no idea what you're talking about."

Crocs muscled tensed, "I know the Owls are looking for me." He wiped his bloodstained lips. Croc turned and ran.

"Raven I need you to stop him, I brought a sedative in my suitcase, I need you to hold him until I get clear shot."

Raven flew after Croc as Robin ran down a different tunnel.

 **TT**

Killer Croc ran as fast as he could, he knew the Owls would find him. He had to escape, it was his only option. Suddenly his body was covered with a black aura and he was still.

Raven flew in front of him, "Don't move."

Robin came shortly after on the other side and pulled out a gun which held a syringe in it. "Hold him steady Raven."

This was it, Croc thought, they were going to kill him. He struggled with all his might and suddenly the magic started cracking.

"Robin I don't think I can…" Raven was thrown back as her spell broke and Croc fell down to the ground.

Robin raised his hands up as the sewer water rained down on him. Rubbing his eyes he saw Killer Croc rip a hole through the roof of the sewer. Croc climbed out and continued to flee on the dark streets of Gotham.

 **TT**

Robin ran over and helped Raven up, "Can you fly us out?"

Raven just grabbed his arm and levitated out the hole. They both landed on the street to see Crocs huge form sprinting away.

"Cut him off, Raven!"

Raven raised the street up to where Croc could not jump or climb it.

He turned and faced the Titans. "You won't get me!" Croc shouted as he tore part of a wall and chucked it at Robin.

Robin narrowly dodged the rubble thrown and landed hard on the ground.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted as she threw a lamppost at Killer Croc. Robin ran at Croc as the lampost hit Croc, dazing him. Croc quickly recovered and grabbed the light post and swung it hitting Robin squarely in the chest. Robin flew and crashed through a store window. His sedative fell out of his hand and the glass syringe broke. Raven floated to go get Robin when she heard Crocs heavy footsteps coming towards her. She turned and made a shield as Killer Crocs fist smashed into it. Raven flew out his reach and grabbed him with her magic, Croc struggled but Raven slammed him into the ground.

She floated down in front of Croc. "Don't get up."

Croc snarled and slashed at her with his claws. He cut Raven's midsection, she cried out in pain and fell backward.

"Raven!" Robin screamed, pulled out his bo staff, and ran at Croc. Killer Croc was about to finish Raven when his face was slammed back. Croc stumbled back and looked around and was slammed in the face again. Robin jammed his staff as hard as he could into Crocs stomach which caused him to double over. Robin brought the staff crashing down on Crocs head. Crocs face was thrown into the road so hard that he left an imprint. He stood up and slashed at Robin. Robin blocked the attack with his staff which caused it to break. Croc ran at Robin but stopped when four birdarangs suddenly lodged into his chest. He roared in anger but was suddenly blinded as Robin threw a flash disk. Robin threw a ferocious combo that sent Croc crashing through a wall. Robin stood a few feet away breathing hard. Croc pushed himself up but was suddenly knocked down as a sewer lid came crashing down on his head. Robin looked behind and saw Raven holding her stomach stumbling towards him.

Robin caught her, "Crocs down you'll be fine just hold on."

 **TT**

The man watched intently from a rooftop as the Gotham police arrived at the scene. He wore an Owl cowl and a black suit covered with gold in various parts. He had doubted the boy but after watching the ferocity he had fought with, the man knew it was true. The Gray Son of Gotham had returned.

 **TT**

Raven woke up in her room and shuddered. She had the nightmare again but this time she could see one person. It was a man with an Owl mask holding bloodstained knives. Raven suddenly remembered what Killer Croc had been saying. _The Owls are looking for me_. Outside an owl hooted. Raven suddenly felt very very frightened.

 **So that's it for this chapter review and let me know your thoughts!**


	5. Misery

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This one will be just as exciting!**

Robin looked at the sunrise from the balcony. _I hope Ravens feeling better._ He walked down to the kitchen where Alfred was brewing tea.

"You almost done Alfred?"

"It's almost ready Master Robin."

Robin took a seat in a nearby chair and put his head down.

"Do not blame yourself for what happened Master Robin," Alfred said as he set the tea next to him.

Robin didn't answer, he was recalling the events of yesterday.

 **TT**

He held Raven in his arms, his gloves and suit were smeared with blood. "Crocs down just hold on." Robin pulled out his communicator and called the Gotham police. Raven was bleeding steadily, he set her on the ground and tore his cape. Robin pressed his torn cape against her wound to stop the blood flow. Slowly the bleeding began to stop.

Raven's eyes were glassy and she lifted her hand to his face, "Robin."

"Don't talk, help will be here soon."

She caressed his face, "Someones watching us."

Raven's hand fell away smearing blood on Robins' face. He shook her, "Raven stay with me." Sirens sounded in the distance as tears began to fall from behind Robin's mask.

 **TT**

"Master Robin, it is not your fault."

Alfred's statement brought Robin back to the present. Alfred set a hand on his shoulder, "You can not blame yourself for everything."

Robin stood and took the tea without saying a word. He walked to Raven's room and opened the door slowly. Robin peeked in and saw Raven sleeping, he walked and set the tea on her bed stand. Robin was about to leave when Raven jolted awake and sat up. She winced and Robin slowly pushed her back down. "Its ok, nothing can hurt you here."

Raven looked at her bed stand and then at him. "You made me herbal tea?"

Robin looked down embarrassed, "Well, uh, I didn't make it, Alfred did." He sat down on the bed next to her. "I asked him to make it, I thought it might make you feel better."

She smiled at him and Robin blushed. "So, are you feeling better?"

Raven felt the bandages on her midsection, "I guess I am."

"We checked your wound and it didn't cut deep enough to hit any organs, so it's not major." Robin took her hand, "I'm sorry about not being able to stop Croc, I was supposed to protect you and I…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

Raven squeezed his hand, "Robin this isn't your fault."

Robin looked up at her, "My greatest fear is being helpless, not being be able to save those I love, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Raven stared at his genuine masked eyes. At that moment she felt a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. Robins' face neared hers, she moved closer to him. Soon their lips met in a brief kiss.

Robin pulled away, "I'm sorry Raven."

He started to get up but Raven held onto his arm and pulled him back, "Don't go," she said quietly. Robin sat back down and she lied against his chest. All the fear Raven had felt last night disappeared as she closed her eyes. Robin brushed her hair and sighed happily as Raven drifted off to sleep.

 **TT**

Robin slowly shut the door as he left Ravens room. He leaned against the door feeling happy, scared, and confused. _Shit, does she even like me? Why the hell did I kiss her?_ Robin did enjoy the kiss, it left him wanting more. He wanted Raven, but did she want him? It's just because she was tired, he told himself. Robin decided to go take a walk in the woods and ponder his questions.

 **TT**

Raven awoke ten minutes after Robin left. She rubbed her eyes and realized she was hungry. Raven looked at her now cold tea and smiled. It was true, she did have feelings for Robin. She came to Gotham to help Robin cope with his loss. Raven wanted to, in some way, repay Robin for helping her. When she told him that she would cause the end of the world Robin swore he would protect her. Robin put his body and soul on the line for her. He kept hope that things would change, even when the skies turned red and the world was set afire. Robin kept hope in her, always telling her she could change her destiny. Raven was able to beat her father because of hope. She owed so much to him. She sighed, _but do I really want a relationship?_ She asked herself. She slowly sat up and drank her tea. Raven lied back down and decided she would just see what would happen. Raven soon fell asleep again.

 **TT**

Robin walked through the forest thinking about all the moments he had shared with Raven. He remembered the year that she had told him about the prophecy. He remembered journeying through hell to find her. Robin leaned his head against a tree, surely she wouldn't want a boyfriend like him. Raven had seen how badly he had treated Starfire. _But Ravens different,_ He thought. Suddenly he heard a branch crack, Robin turned and raised his fists but saw no one. He turned in a full circle looking in every direction. There was no noise except the chirping of birds and the wind rustling the trees. Robin looked up at the trees and saw two eyes looking back at him. He quickly threw a birdarang towards the eyes. It whizzed through and stuck the branch as a startled owl flew away. You idiot, it was just an owl. Robin shook his head and walked back towards the manor dismissing the noise.

A shadow stood behind a tree as Robin walked away. "The Gray Son has returned," it whispered.

 **TT**

Robins communicator buzzed as he walked by the pool. He pulled it out and flipped it open, Cyborgs face appeared. "Hey, big R!" Cyborg said merrily.

Robin grinned as he sat down on a chair by the pool, "How have been things been?"

"Well, we hadn't a crime alert until yesterday which was some thieves trying to rob a bank."

"Where's Star and Beast Boy?"

"Starfire wanted to go to the mall and Beast Boy decided to go."

Robin shook his head, "He's going to regret that."

Cyborg chuckled, 'Remember that one time she took you to the mall and Y'all didn't come home until like twelve?"

Robin laughed, "I remember it clear as day."

Cyborg looked around the screen, "Wheres Rae?"

Robins' face lost its laughter, "She's resting, we got into a mess yesterday."

Cyborg knew it was a sensitive topic by seeing Robins face, "Alright tell her I said hi."

"I will."

"Robin," Cyborgs' face was serious.

"Yeah?"

"Take care of yourself, remember we're just a call away."

Robin nodded, "Tell Beast Boy and Starfire I said hi."

"Will do."

Robin shut his communicator and set it in his pocket. He stared at nothing in particular. Robin put his head in hands and a tear rolled down his cheek.

 **TT**

Robin walked back inside and found Alfred sweeping the dining room. "Alfred," he looked up, "Can I ask you something?"

Alfred nodded, "Let us go sit outside." They both walked and sat on the front yard porch, neatly trimmed hedges surrounded them.

Robin spoke, "I never asked how he died." Alfred looked down as he began to tell the story.

 **TT**

Alfred was waiting for Bruce in the Batcave, he had been so secretive and wouldn't tell Alfred anything.

Bruce walked down wearing his uniform, "Alfred?" he asked.

"Master Bruce I would like to know where you are going."

Batman shook his head, "I'm not going to put you in this mess." He started walking towards the Bat-plane.

Alfred stood in his way, "I will not allow you to go."

Bruce stared Alfred in the eyes, "Move now."

Alfred stared back, "No."

Bruce's shoulders sagged and he hugged Alfred. Alfred hugged him back and moved out of the way. Bruce entered the Bat-plane as the cave opened. He flew out into the night sky while Alfred stood believing it was the last time he would see him.

 **TT**

"I stayed up until five in the morning waiting for him," Alfred said. "I was certain he wouldn't come again, but I was wrong. He came stumbling in the cave bloodied and broken, I held him in my arms as he bled out." Tears began to fall from Alfred's face, "There was nothing I could do, I watched the boy I raised bleed to death in my arms." Robin put an arm around Alfred as he spoke through tears, "I had him buried next to his parents, to the public Bruce Wayne died to a heart attack."

Robin helped Alfred stand up, he looked at Alfred, "I will make whoever killed him pay." Robin felt hatred like he had never before, he would find Bruce's killer and they would pay dearly.

 **TT**

Robin was driving to the police station. Jim had called soon after his talk with Alfred. Robin arrived and exited the car quickly. He made it into the building before any reporters saw him. Robin made his way towards the commissioner's office.

Jim was waiting for him, "Take a seat."

Robin sat as Jim spoke, "We have received news that Bane has been hired to help smuggle people into slavery. We have suspicions that it will be in a construction site that hasn't been touched in a while."

"Do you know the specific time?"

"Reports say that it should be at midnight."

Robin nodded, "I'll have Bane back in Arkham by tomorrow."

He stood and started to walk out.

"Robin wait."

Robin leaned against the doorway, "Yes sir?"

Jim wiped his glasses, "You're going to do this alone?"

"I can handle it," Robin said before he walked out.

 **TT**

Robin drove back to Wayne Manor to prepare for midnight. He parked and walked into the mansion. Robin strode to the grandfather clock and pushed it. He descended the steps and began restocking his supplies. Robin quickly left the cave and shoved the grandfather clock back into its place. He checked the time on the clock, _it's barely seven thirty. Might as we get some shut-eye_ , Robin thought to himself.

 **TT**

The snow was pink with blood, she was on her knees, bleeding heavily. Her friends were dead, she knew it, she was the last one. A man stood looking down at her, his face covered by an owl mask. His clothes stained with the blood of her friends. She desperately tried to stand but fell back into the snow. The man removed his cowl, blood ran down her face obscuring her view. He raised a knife as the sun shown through the snow clouds making the knife glint. He mumbled words she could not understand as he brought the knife down as she screamed.

 **TT**

Raven clambered out of bed falling on her side. She winced and stood and pushed the door open, she was terrified. She stumbled into the hallway and fell. Her breathing came in short gasps, she tried to call out for Robin but found that she didn't have the energy. Raven heard footsteps and firm arms grasped her before she blacked out.

 **TT**

It was around ten when Robin awoke. He started putting on his utility belt when he heard a loud thump from downstairs. Robin ran down and saw Raven lying on the floor. He quickly scooped her up in his arms, "Alfred!" he shouted as he carried Raven and set her back on her bed.

 **TT**

After he had made sure Raven was alright he left to the city. Robin had asked Alfred to carefully watch Raven the rest of the night until he returned. Robin glanced through at the sky as he drove, _looks like the snow might come really early_. He continued the drive and parked a couple of blocks away from the construction site. Robin shot a grappling hook onto a nearby building and climbed up. He looked over at the construction site. After a while, he saw movement. A man dragged a teenager somewhere in the site. _Time to move_ , he jumped down and shot another grappling hook onto a crane in the site. He landed quietly and saw a truck where three men kept loading people of all ages. Robin threw smoke pellets and ran in. The men coughed and looked around, two were knocked unconscious each by a hard punch to the head. The third turned as his face met the bottom of a boot. Robin turned to the people in the truck, "It's alright," he motioned for them to come out. They shrank back inside the truck as one pointed in Robins direction. Robin jumped to the side as a fist crashed into the ground where he was once standing. Robin rolled and stood up ready to fight. He saw Banes massive figure standing between him and the truck. Robin raised an eyebrow, "Smuggling people Bane, looks like you just hit a new low."

Bane crossed his arms, "Let's just say I need cash as fast as possible."

Robin took a step towards him, "You're going back to Arkham."

Bane shook his head, "It was a shame that I did not get to finish Batman, but you will do."

Robin ran and threw a vicious kick at Banes' head that sent him stumbling to the ground. Robin jumped back as Bane stood up.

Bane laughed, "Is that really the best you can do?"

Robin pulled out his staff, "Not even close."

Bane ran and threw a punch to which Robin easily ducked and retaliated with a hard hit from his staff to Banes midsection.

Bane grabbed his stomach but quickly turned to Robin, "You will pay for that!" Bane began to let Venom run through his veins and he roared as he turned green for a while.

"Shit," Robin mumbled as Bane picked up a small construction vehicle and threw it. Robin flattened himself to the ground as the vehicle flew over and crashed. He stood quickly but was sent flying as Bane's shoulder rammed him. Robin smacked into a metal beam and fell onto the ground. Damn, can't lose consciousness now, Robin thought as he slowly tried to rise to his feet.

Robin suddenly was suddenly lifted and he faced the sky. Bane held him above and shouted, "I will break you!"

Robin pulled out a birdarang and sliced one of the tubes on Bane's back. Bane yelled and threw Robin as he struggled to grab the tube. Robin roughly landed but was soon back on his feet. He threw the birdarang at bane cutting another tube. Bane yelled in agony and fell to his knees. Robin backed up as Bane stood and let more Venom enter his body. Green liquid spilled from the two broken tubes as Bane's' face contorted and he roared once more. Robin jumped as Bane smashed through the metal beam, Robin threw a flash disk as he fell on his shoulder. Bane grabbed his eyes in pain, Robin took advantage and threw an uppercut. Banes' head rocked back and he stumbled but remained on his feet. Robin threw another disk which froze Banes legs into the ground. He walked up to him, "It's over Bane."

Bane grabbed Robin by the throat as his legs broke the ice, "I fear you will join your mentor soon."

His hand tightened around Robins' neck as he gasped for air. Robin swung back and used the momentum to deliver a kick that sent Bane reeling back. Robin stumbled to the ground breathing hard.

Bane ran over to the truck and grabbed a young woman, "You're going to leave now or I break her neck like a pencil."

Robin pulled out a birdarang.

Bane narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to give you to the count of three to put down your weapon."

Robin held the birdarang firmly.

"One."

He faced Bane emotionless.

"Two."

The woman shrieked as Banes' hands grabbed her face, Bane raised an eyebrow.

Robin looked down and threw his birdarang to the ground.

Bane laughed, "Now you're going to leave and pretend you never here eh?"

Robin squeezed his fists and before he could say anything Bane screamed in pain. He shoved the woman away and grabbed at his back before falling face flat on the ground. Robin sprinted and stood in front of the truck containing the people. Bane slowly rose but was knocked down unconscious by a brutal hit from Robins staff. Robin looked at Bane's back and noticed that the rest of the tubes had been cut. He glanced around and saw knives lying on the ground near bane. They were covered with green liquid, he picked them up and set them in his utility belt. Robin turned to the people, "It's safe now."

A little girl ran out and hugged the woman that Bane had threatened to kill. Both the mom and the girl went and hugged Robin. He smiled and slowly hugged them back.

"Thank you, Mr. Robin."

Robin kneeled down and looked at the girl, "Just doing my job."

 **TT**

Robin had Jim come with a squad of Gotham police officers to arrest Bane and help the people. Afterward, he drove back to Wayne Manor. Robin looked at the digital clock in the car, six forty it read. He parked in front and entered the mansion. Robin walked to Raven's room and saw Alfred standing in front of the door.

Alfred smiled, "Welcome back Master Robin."

Robin smiled back, "Can you make some herbal tea?"

"Certainly."

Alfred hurried off as Robin slowly opened the door. He saw Ravens sleeping form, he walked over and pulled the sheets over her chest. She stirred and rolled to her side facing him. _She looks beautiful._ Robin turned his head as Alfred came in and set the tea on a nightstand. "Thank you, Alfred, you should rest now."

Alfred smiled and left in hurry to get a well-needed rest.

Robin sat down next to Raven and brushed her hair, she smiled at the touch but stayed asleep. Robin smiled to himself, _I don't know how to explain my feelings to you._ Robin stood and left the room and shut the door quietly. He walked to the balcony and leaned against the railing. The sun was about to rise, he saw dark clouds coming in as well. Suddenly he felt afraid, _the snow isn't supposed to arrive this early_. He shivered as the wind blew his hair and his cape.

The sun was soon covered by the clouds and Robin wasn't able to see the sunrise.

 **The next chapters will be longer and take more time to create so they will hopefully be better. Review and tell me your thoughts and opinions.**


	6. Carvings

**So I finally finished this chapter, enjoy!**

Robin woke up and rubbed his eyes. He sat up and realized he was asleep on a sofa near the balcony. He pushed the blankets off, _I guess I didn't make it to bed._ Robin walked to the bathroom and showered, _I can't believe the snow is coming so early. Maybe Raven's dream is some sort of prophecy involving Gotham?_ He made a mental note to talk to Raven about her dream. He finished and changed, afterward, he walked downstairs to get breakfast. As Robin passed by the grandfather clock he looked at the time, it read seven thirty. Suddenly he froze, _did I sleep for a whole day?_ The last time he had checked it was six forty, he couldn't have possibly slept the whole day. Robin felt too good to have only slept for about an hour. He walked to the kitchen and saw Raven making herself herbal tea.

"Good morning Robin," she said without turning around.

"Uh, good morning Raven."

He walked over to her and she looked up, "How long have I been asleep?"

Raven smirked, "About a day."

Robins' mouth dropped open, "Did anything happen yesterday?"

Raven grabbed her tea and took a sip, "No."

Robin stared at her, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Raven finished drinking her tea, "Because that would've been rude."

"Who put the blankets on me?"

Raven slightly blushed, "I did."

Robin leaned against the counter, "Thank you," he said smiling.

Raven quickly walked around him and took her empty cup to the sink.

"Hey, Raven."

She looked up.

"I need to talk to you about something."

Raven nodded, "If you want to go outside you might want a coat, it started snowing yesterday."

Robin looked out the windows and saw the grass covered with bits of snow.

 **TT**

Both Titans walked through the snow-covered forest. Robin watching Raven, desperately wanting to tell her how he felt. It'll have to wait, he thought. "Raven, did you dream yesterday?"

She stopped and looked down, "No."

"What did you dream about the day before yesterday?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Robin grabbed her hand, "Raven we need to, I think it might be a prophecy about Gotham."

Raven looked up, "I really don't want to talk about this Robin."

"I can help you."

She raised her voice, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Raven I…" he started but was cut off.

"Robin I said I don't want to talk about it!" Raven shouted. She stormed off the way they came.

Robin jogged after her and put his hands on shoulders, "I'm sorry Raven."

She turned around and faced him, "This is why Robin."

"What?"

"You're too obsessive with everything." She ran off to the manor leaving Robin alone in the forest.

 **TT**

Raven was in her room crying, _why did I say that? He was only trying to help me_. She liked Robin more than a friend, but she was scared. Scared of getting hurt again, she never wanted to feel that way again. Raven hugged herself as tears poured down, _I'm so stupid! Robin literally risked his life for me many times and I won't answer his one question._ Raven hadn't cried like this since Malchiors betrayal. She felt ashamed at her actions, Raven finished crying and began to meditate to clear her mind.

 **TT**

Robin sat against a tree as it started snowing lightly. He looked up at the clouds, _she's right, it would never work._ He looked down and cried for a bit. Robin shook his head and stood and started to walk away when he saw footprints in the snow. He got on all fours and looked at the print, it wasn't his or Ravens. He stood and looked at the prints, they lead deeper into the forest. Robin followed the footprints as they lead to the biggest tree. The prints disappeared at the tree. He looked at the tree and saw a carving of an owl. Stuck in the tree was a knife. Robin pulled it out and looked at it, he quickly ran back through to the manor.

He stood in the Bat cave looking at the knife and the knives he had retrieved from his fight with Bane. They were the exact same, _who do they belong too?_ He asked himself.

 **TT**

Killer Croc was huddled in a corner in his cell. Since his arrival at Arkham, he had killed two guards and a doctor, he knew the Owls would find him. His cell creaked open, "Whoever is there I will kill you so close the door."

No one responded, Croc looked to the door, he saw the man. His eyes widened, "No!"

The man approached him and Croc sprang to his feet and swept his arm throwing the man into the wall. Killer Croc ran out of his cell desperate to get away. He looked down the hallway and saw dead security guards and workers, all of their throats slit. Croc looked behind and saw the man walking towards him. Croc yelled and crashed through the door. He fell and quickly stood and looked around, he was in the botany gardens. The exit is close, he thought.

Croc ran and smashed the wall and ran into the middle of the Arkham Asylum. He looked around and chose a random building to run too. He smashed through, it was freezing cold, he backed out, wrong way.

Croc turned and saw the man, the Talon, approaching him silently. He panicked and saw a sewer lid, he ripped it off and jumped down. Croc ran through the many tunnels before finally collapsing in exhaustion. He heard footsteps and turned around, the Talon was here with him. Croc backed up and felt a wall behind him, _dammit, it's a dead end._

The Talon walked to him holding a knife stained with black liquid. Croc roared and threw a punch. The Talon jumped and landed on his arm throwing a swift kick to Crocs head. Croc stumbled and hit the wall behind him. He stood and prepared to attack with everything he had when the knife left the Talons hand and landed in his stomach. He pulled it out and started towards his enemy but fell to his knees. Crocs vision blurred as he saw the Talon standing next to him. He tried to raise an arm but couldn't, he saw the Talon take a considerably big knife and hold it above his head.

Croc felt unbearable pain and then blackness covered his vision.

 **TT**

Robin had been carefully examining the knives when he heard Alfred shout from upstairs, "Master Robin, commissioner Jim Gordon requests to see you."

He carefully set the knives away and ran up the stairs and saw Raven waiting with Alfred.

"He has asked you both to meet him at Arkham."

Robin nodded, "Let's go Raven."

They both got into the T-car and drove towards Arkham. Neither of them was willing to talk about earlier, instead, they rode in silence until they reached Arkham Asylum. They exited and saw many police cars surrounding the Asylum.

Jim walked up to the Titans, "Come over here."

He lead them to the hallway where yellow tape covered many parts of the room. "Killer Croc escaped last night, he killed the workers in this hallway."

Robin rubbed his hair as Jim walked them in another direction, "He smashed through the botanic gardens in his escape, he then ran looking for an exit and smashed through Mr. Freeze's cell."

He lead them to the sewer hole and gestured down, "We believe he escaped through here."

Jim wiped his glasses, "We have all the sewer tunnels connected to this guarded on the surface, no reports of Croc have been heard since this morning."

"So you want us to go down and look for him?" Raven asked.

Jim nodded, Robin turned to Raven, "You don't have to go if you don't want."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "I'll go."

Robin turned back to Jim, "Did any inmates escape?"

"Poison Ivy and Mr. Freeze."

"Any reports of their whereabouts?"

"Not yet."

Robin looked at Raven, "Well I guess we better get started."

Robin jumped down and landed with a splash. Raven floated down and stayed floating above the water.

Robin looked up at her, "You scared?"

She glared at him, "No, I just don't want to put my feet in that dirty water again."

Robin smirked as he made his way through the sewer with Raven following.

They had been down for a while when Raven spoke suddenly, "Robin."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Robin didn't turn around, "Sorry for what?"

Raven floated down by him, "I'm sorry for…"

Robin held up a hand silencing her. He crept around the corner and he saw Killer Croc, dead.

Raven floated next to him, "Oh my God."

Killer Croc's body was lying headless in a dead end.

"Go get commissioner Gordon."

Raven nodded and flew back the way they came. Robin walked up to Crocs body, he looked at the severed neck. Robin looked to the side and saw a knife lodged in the wall. He pulled it out, it was the exact same as the ones he had found in the forest and at the construction site. He heard footsteps and saw commissioner Jim Gordon come around the corner.

He stared in disbelief at Killer Crocs corpse, "Jesus Christ, who could've done this?"

Robin walked to Jim, "I have an idea but I need more information before I make assumptions."

Jim shook his head, "Its hard to imagine anyone doing this to a guy that size."

Suddenly Robins communicator buzzed.

He flipped it open and Ravens face appeared, "Robin the police are saying they've got reports of Poison Ivy."

"Can you handle her?"

Raven nodded and the communicator shut off. Robin set it back in his pocket, "We should head for the surface commissioner."

Jim held his nose, "Definitely, it stinks down here."

 **TT**

Raven glided to the Gotham museum. The Gotham PD said that Poison Ivy had been seen going to the museum. She heard rumbling and looked towards the museum and saw huge plants and vines growing through the roof. _That's her_ , she thought as she headed to the museum.

 **TT**

Robin stood back in Arkham with Jim, it had begun to snow again. Jim's phone rang and he answered, "Yes?" He mumbled some more words before hanging up. He looked back at Robin, "Mr. Freeze has been reported to be seen near the Gotham Bank."

"I'm on it." Robin turned and hurried to the T-car.

 **TT**

Raven stood in front of the museum. She walked in and started ushering people out as the building kept crumbling. Suddenly Raven was sent crashing through the windows of the gift shop. Raven got up on wobbly legs and made a shield as a green tendril slammed into it.

Poison Ivy came into view, "Hmm, what is a Teen Titan doing in Gotham?"

Raven didn't give an answer instead she threw a piece of the gift shop wall at Ivy. Poison Ivy used a tendril to deflect the rubble.

She laughed, "You'll have to be better than that."

Raven slammed Ivy with part of the roof. "That good enough?"

Poison Ivy struggled to get up but was met by a blast of magic and she flew into a T-rex skeleton. Ivy fell to the ground but was picked up by a green vine.

She glared at Raven, "This has gone on long enough."

Raven suddenly was being constricted by a vine that had snuck up behind her. Raven felt her arms going weak. Ivy laughed again, "That's why you kids should stay in your city."

Raven gasped, "azarath metrion zinthos."

Ivy screamed in pain as a museum sword cut the tendril holding Raven. She fell to the ground gasping for air.

Ivy held her head, "How dare you!?"

Raven quickly cut the rest of Poison Ivy's tendrils and vines with various museum items. Ivy collapsed to the ground convulsing as the museum began to fall apart. Raven quickly grabbed Poison Ivy and glided out of the building before it collapsed. She set Ivy on the ground as the Gotham Police came and collected her. Raven pulled out her communicator, "Robin I'm done."

Her communicator showed Robins face for a moment but then buzzed and showed static. _Shit, what's going on now?_ Raven called the commissioner, "Hello?"

"This is Commissioner Jim Gordon."

"Where is Robin right now?"

"Oh, hello Raven, uh, he went to the bank to stop Mr. Freeze."

Raven shut her communicator and made her way to the Gotham bank.

 **TT**

Robin hid behind a desk holding an explosive disk.

"Come out boy wonder!" Mr. Freeze called out.

Robin heard the whirring blast of Mr. Freeze's freeze ray as a nearby desk became a block of ice. Robin heard the whirring again and jumped as the desk he crouched behind became engulfed in ice. Robin quickly threw the disk, it landed near Freeze's feet and exploded. The blast sent Freeze flying back as Robins communicator buzzed.

He quickly opened it and Raven appeared, "Robin I'm done."

He was about to respond when the communicator was blasted out of his hand. He looked up and saw Mr. Freeze aiming the ray gun at him. "Hey chill out Freeze," Robin said smiling.

Mr. Freeze narrowed his eyes and shot the gun, Robin narrowly dodged it as he jumped behind another desk. He smiled at the lame joke he had made, Robin pulled out a birdarang and rose to throw it. Mr. Freeze had anticipated the attack and froze Robins' hand before he could throw the birdarang. Robin yelped and fell back, cradling his frozen hand. Freeze strode over to where Robin was. Robin quickly got smoke pellets with his other hand and threw them blinding Mr. Freeze. He ran through the smoke avoiding the random blasts coming from the ray gun. Robin hid in an office near the entrance. He peeked around the corner and saw Freeze glancing around. Suddenly Raven floated in front of the bank and looked around. Mr. Freeze saw her and blasted his ray gun. Robin threw himself through the glass window and landed on top of Raven. The blast passed harmlessly over them. Robin threw a flash disk with his free hand over once again blinding Freeze. "Would you care to finish the job?" he asked Raven with a smile.

Raven rolled her eyes, but a smile slightly showed. She brought the ceiling crashing down onto Freeze pinning him to the ground. Police sirens sounded in the distance, Robin held his frozen hand out, "Do you think you can fix this?"

"Let's get home first."

 **TT**

After Mr. Freeze had been arrested they headed back home in the T-car. Raven drove as Robin just held his hand. They parked and walked inside.

Alfred greeted them as they entered, "I assume you had a run-in with Mr. Freeze, Master Robin?"

"Yeah and now I can't feel my arm."

Alfred laughed lightly and left to go clean the kitchen.

Raven walked to her room and Robin followed, "Uh, Raven can you help me out?"

She sat on her bed, "Sit."

Robin sat next to her and held out his encased hand. Raven held his hand and began chanting words as the ice soon disappeared and Robins' hand was free of the ice. She stayed holding his hand and stared at him.

"Thanks, Raven, uh, you can let go now."

She instead held on as she spoke, "Robin I'm sorry."

Robin grabbed her other hand, "Raven, you don't need to apologize, it was my fault, I shouldn't have pushed you to answer my question."

"But Robin…"

Robin cut her off with a hug, "It doesn't matter what happens, I'll always be here for you when you need me."

She hugged him back and cried into his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Robin stroked her hair, "Its alright Raven."

They sat there in each other's arms for a few minutes. Robin finally broke away, "I'm going to go analyze some stuff that I picked up."

He stood to leave and Raven thought about calling out to him but decided against it. He turned around and left shutting the door quietly leaving Raven with her thoughts.

 **TT**

Robin went back to the forest and walked back to where he had found the carving. There were no tracks anymore as the snow had covered them earlier. He looked at the trunk of the tree and saw more drawings on it. There was a crocodile with an x crossing it. There was also a cat with a knife stabbed into it. Realization dawned on Robin as he ran back to the manor.

 **TT**

Selina Kyle had been quietly robbing from the rich in Gotham for a while now. She wanted to get away from the horrid city as fast as possible. She had heard about what happened to Killer Croc and knew it wouldn't be long before they'd find her. It was night as Selina crept on the Gotham rooftops making her way to the mayor's house. She suddenly heard a voice.

"Catwoman I need to speak to you," Robin said startling her.

She jumped around and glanced at him, "So you are back in town."

"Have you heard about what happened to Killer Croc?"

Catwoman slowly nodded.

Robin walked up to her, "Do you have any idea who would want to kill you or Croc?"

"I can't tell you."

Robin was getting frustrated, "Why not?"

A tear fell down her face, "The only person I told was Bruce, Bruce Wayne."

Robin put a hand on her shoulder, "You need to tell me, I can fix this."

Catwoman shook her head, "If Batman couldn't who can?"

Robin shook her a little, "Please, I need to know."

She looked behind and gasped as Robin heard an object whistling through the air. He turned and caught the knife by the blade before it pierced Catwoman's heart. Blood fell from Robins ripped glove and covered the knife red, he looked at Catwoman, "Run."

She turned and sprinted across the rooftop. Robin threw the knife down and looked behind and saw a shadow. The shadow threw more knives towards Catwoman. Robin pulled out his staff and blocked most of the projectiles. The ones that did pass narrowly missed Selina as she jumped to the next building. The shadow began to run towards Robin, Robin threw a flash disk blinding the shadowed person. He ran towards it and threw a punch, the shadow ducked grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back.

The shadow looked around but Catwoman was nowhere to be found. It kneeled down, "We will find her."

it whispered before it brutally punched Robin knocking him unconscious.

 **TT**

Robin awoke on a Gotham rooftop. He rubbed his head recalling what had happened. He had bought enough time for Selina to escape, hopefully, she would leave Gotham by tomorrow. Robin stood and shot his grapple hook on a building, he swung down and walked to the T-car. He drove back to Wayne Manor. Robin checked the digital clock, twelve thirty it read. _Well, it's not that late,_ he thought. He parked in front and entered the mansion. Raven's door was closed and Alfred was asleep on the couch. Robin smiled in gratitude, Alfred had stayed awake as long as he could even though Robin had asked him to sleep. Robin went to the closet and got a blanket and covered Alfred. He walked outside towards the forest, back to the carvings. He looked at the trunk and his mouth dropped open, the carvings were gone. Instead, they were replaced by a huge bird with a question mark in it. Robin realized in horror, the bird wasn't a robin or an owl, it was a raven. Robin sprinted back to the manor as fast he could. He ran to Raven's room and opened the door. No one was there.

He began to panic when he heard a voice, "Robin?"

He turned and saw Raven standing behind him, she eyed his bloodied hand, "What happened?"

Robin shook his head, "Nothing, sorry." He walked back outside leaving Raven scared and confused. Robin ran back to the tree and looked at the carvings. He grabbed his head and fell to the ground weeping. His hand bleeding lightly leaving the snow around him pink.

The carvings were gone.

 **Hoped you enjoyed, I reread my stories a few time so there should be little mistakes now. Review and give your thoughts.**


	7. Hunted

**Chapter Seven is finally up! Enjoy!**

Robin sat in a chair in the Batcave, he pulled off his ripped glove. His hand had a long horizontal cut along his hand, he reached into the bag he had brought and pulled out a needle. Robin was about the sow the wound when he heard Raven's voice from upstairs, "Robin what's going on?"

He looked up and saw Raven walking downstairs to him, she stood in front of him looking at his hand, "Why didn't you ask me to heal you?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

She grabbed his hand, "Raven you really don't…" He stopped as Raven glared at him.

She chanted words under her breath and soon the wound disappeared. She looked at him, "What were you doing?"

"I was walking upstairs and tripped," Robin responded.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Robin shook his head, "It's a long story."

"I've got time."

Robin looked at her beautiful face and caved in, "Let's go talk about it somewhere else."

Raven nodded and headed upstairs, Robin followed shortly after. She walked to her room and sat down on the bed with him, "Where would you like to start?"

Robin told her about the fight with Bane and how he had found similar knives and the footprints in the snow. He left out the part about the tree carvings, fearing what would happen if he told her. He began speaking about what had recently happened. "So I asked Catwoman if she knew what happened to Batman when a knife flew at us, I caught it with my hand so that's why I had the cut."

Raven had been listening intently, "So did you find out who threw it?"

Robin looked down, "No, I told Catwoman to run but nobody was there."

He looked back up at her, "You can go back to Jump City if you're scared, I won't make you stay here."

Raven was taken aback, "Robin, I came here to help, I'm not going to abandon you."

Robin grabbed her hand, "It's getting really dangerous, I think it would be better for you if you left."

"I'm not leaving," Raven said staring him down.

Suddenly Robin put his arms around her in a hug, "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Raven hugged him back, "I'll be fine, I want you to alright."

They let go and looked at each other, both stared deeply into each other's eyes. Raven moved her face closer to his, Robin moved closer to her. They were face to face, they could feel each other's breath. Robin looked down and stood, "I should probably let you get some rest, sorry for keeping you awake."

He quickly left leaving Raven alone in the Batcave. Robin walked to the balcony and stood there for a while, looking at the dark city. _I want to be with her, but can I? I don't want to put her in any danger. Robin sighed sadly as he overlooked Gotham._

 **TT**

For a moment it had seemed, Raven thought they were going kiss. But it slipped away when Robin abruptly left. Raven suddenly felt a wave of sadness, she wanted Robin. He made her feel safe and sure about herself, she couldn't just let him go. Robin was different sure, but that didn't mean she wouldn't give it a shot.

 **TT**

The sun shone through Robins window, he sat up and stretched. He rubbed his eyes and put on his mask. Robin quickly stood and walked to the window, the sun was out and the clouds were gone, for now. _It looks nice outside today_ , he thought. Robin walked downstairs and saw pancakes, he sat down and began to eat. They were delicious, he saw Alfred walk out of the kitchen, "Alfred these pancakes are amazing."

Alfred smiled, "I did not make them Master Robin, Ms. Raven did."

Robin raised his eyebrows, "Where is she?"

Raven walked out from the kitchen wearing an apron, "Here."

Robin nearly choked, "You're wearing an apron?"

Raven scowled, "Alfred made me wear it."

Alfred looked at her, "It reduces the chance of you getting your uniform dirty."

"Anyway," Raven continued, "I wanted to learn how to actually make pancakes so I asked Alfred to help me."

Alfred smiled once more, "I only guided Ms. Raven, she made them by herself."

Robin looked at Raven, "These are very good Raven."

Raven smiled now, "Thank you."

Robin stood and walked to Raven, "So, uh, today's sunny."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "I noticed."

Robin stumbled to say his sentence, "Uh it's going to be seventy-five degrees in the afternoon."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go outside and swim?" it sounded lame to Robin as he said it.

Raven put her hands on her hips, "I don't do swimming."

Robin felt deflated.

"But I can make today an exception."

Robin perked up, "Do you have clothes to go swimming?"

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I bet that sounded weird the way I asked."

Raven smiled, "I'll go buy some today, so when do you want me to meet you?"

Robin smiled back blushing, "Around four because it'll be the hottest then."

"I'll see you outside at four then," Raven said as she walked back into the kitchen.

Alfred looked at Robin, "Did you ask Ms. Raven on a date in our own house?"

"Shut it," Robin mumbled.

Alfred laughed lightly as he went to the kitchen as well.

 **TT**

Robin spent the rest of the morning in the Batcave training and exercising. _I wonder what's happened to Catwoman,_ he thought as he began to do push-ups. _I need to train more if I want to be able to help her. I'll look for her later tonight._ He stopped and lied on his back, his arms ached, he took in deep breaths.

"Master Robin, Alfred called from upstairs, "It is two thirty."

Robin stood and walked up the stairs and shouted back, "Thanks for the reminder."

He walked to the bathroom and showered quickly. Robin walked to his room and changed into a white tank top and swimming trunks. He looked at the digital clock on his bed stand, it read three forty-five. Robin walked out to the pool and lied on a nearby chair looking at the blue sky. He heard footsteps and looked up and saw Raven. Robin couldn't believe his eyes, she was wearing a two-piece black swimsuit. It was simple, but to him, she looked like a goddess.

Raven smiled at him, "Are you done gawking."

Robin blushed and walked over to her, "So m'lady would you like to go swimming?"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

"You did but I didn't listen."

She laughed and sat on the edge of the pool dangling her feet in the water, "Do you not take your mask off when you swim?"

"Nope," Robin said as he took off his tank top to enter the pool. Now it was Ravens turn to gawk, Robins body was well toned and every muscle was visible. To Raven, he looked like he was chiseled from stone.

He flexed playfully and smiled, "Whos gawking now?"

Raven blushed and used her magic to splash Robin lightly with water.

He laughed, "You are gonna pay for that." Robin entered the pool and walked towards Raven.

Raven knew what was coming, "Don't you dare…"

Robin grabbed her and lightly dropped her into the pool. She laughed and pushed him, "Jerk."

"Hey you started it," he responded defensively.

She pushed his head underwater and he rose coughing.

Robin smiled, "So it's gonna be like huh?" He lifted Raven and she yelped, Robin dunked her in the water and quickly pulled her out.

Raven rubbed her eyes and looked at Robins smiling face, _I think I love him. Do I? My feelings say I do but does he love me?_

"Truce?"

His voice brought Raven back to the present, "Truce."

Robin set her down, the water reached her waist. "Do you know how to swim?" He asked.

Raven shook her head, "Being the daughter of an interdimensional demon I didn't have time to learn how."

Robin laughed, "I can show you if you want."

Raven smiled, "I thought I was hanging out with you not taking swimming classes."

Robin smiled back, "I can dunk you in the water again if you prefer."

Raven frowned, "Let's just get on to the first lesson."

Robin chuckled, "Alright then."

The two Birds spent another hour messing around and just enjoying each others company. It was five ten when they both finally got cold and decided to get out. Each went to a bathroom and showered and changed into their uniforms. Robin met Raven in the dining room.

He grabbed her hand, "I really enjoyed spending time with you."

She squeezed his hand, "I enjoyed being with you too."

Robin put his arms around Raven's waist and pulled her closer. She put her arms around his neck and the two Titans met in a kiss.

They broke and Robin grabbed her hands, "Raven I-I want to be more than friends."

Raven looked at his masked eyes, "Are you sure?"

Robin nodded, he had never been more sure in his life.

They kissed again and looked at each other. Robin glanced at the grandfather clock, it read seven thirty.

"Raven I'm going to get some rest since we might not get another day like this."

Raven nodded and let go of his hands, "I should go too."

She walked away feeling happy, she was glad that Robin felt the same way as her. Raven closed her door and began to meditate before her emotions got out of control and broke something.

 **TT**

Robin watched Raven walk off and felt joyous. Despite everything that had happened, he had maybe finally found love. He never thought it would be Raven, but nevertheless, he was glad it was her. Robin walked to the balcony upstairs and leaned against the railing. He pulled out his communicator and called Jim Gordon, "Hello?"

"This is Commissioner Jim Gordon."

"Hey, this is Robin do you have any reports on Catwoman?"

"I was about to call you about her, she's been reported stealing from the wealthier people in Gotham."

"Can you give me all the information you have?"

"Yeah meet me at the police station."

 **TT**

Selina Kyle watched the news on her tv. She hadn't left her apartment in two days, she was terrified of what would happen if she did. Selina heard a knock on her door, she slowly stood and walked to it and cracked it open. No one was there.

"Selina Kyle, I need to talk to you."

She jumped at the voice and turned around and saw the boy wonder. "You seriously need to stop scaring me like that," she said.

Robin walked to her, "I need to know what you told Bruce."

Selina shook her head, "I already told you I can't do that."

Robin pulled a check out his utility belt, "This a check for five hundred thousand dollars, enough money to get you away from Gotham and find a new place to live."

Catwoman stood shocked as Robin continued, "You can have it as long as you tell me something to help me catch Bruce's killer."

Catwoman walked to him and whispered in his ear as she took the check from his hand, "Beware the court…" She was cut off as Robin pushed her to the ground as a gunshot sounded. The window shattered covering them with glass, the bullet passed cleanly through the door.

Robin looked at Catwoman, "This is your chance to leave, take it, I'll hold off whoever is coming."

Selina gave him a kiss on the cheek before she crawled to the door. Robin stood and saw a sniper rifle being pulled from the window sill of the next building. Robin jumped out a shot a grappling hook that pulled him to the roof of the next building. The door on the roof opened and Deadshot came running out.

Robin was confused, "Deadshot?"

Deadshot held out fists, "Who else do I look like?" he started shooting from his wrist-mounted guns.

Robin jumped off the roof, Deadshot stood confused before turning to run. Robin suddenly swung over and threw a vicious kick into his midsection. Deadshot stumbled back and held out his arms again. Robin threw two birdarangs each cutting and disabling Deadshot's wrist-mounted guns. "Shit," he mumbled and pulled out a pistol which was knocked out his hand as well. "Goddammit!" Deadshot shouted and pulled a knife, he ran towards Robin. He threw a couple slashes to which Robin blocked before throwing a quick punch that found its mark. Deadshot stumbled as Robin tried to follow up with another punch. Deadshot saw it coming and grabbed his arm and threw him over into the ground. Robin got to his feet just as Deadshot stabbed his knife into the ground where Robin had been standing. The knife stayed stuck and Deadshot raised his fists, the two circled each other. Deadshot faked a punch and then threw a kick that landed into Robins side. Robin stumbled and was met by a fist to the face. His head was knocked back before he took a kick into the stomach that sent him to the ground. He tried to stand but Deadshot brought his foot crashing down on his back.

Robin heard the clicking of a pistol, "No witnesses."

Suddenly Robin felt Deadshots foot leave his back and heard him grunt. He rolled over and saw Catwoman throwing a quick kick at Deadshot's leg making him wobble. Robin quickly stood and ran over to help.

He stood side by side with Catwoman facing Deadshot, "Why didn't you leave?"

"A thief like me has some honor."

Robin smiled as they both ran at Deadshot.

"Your both gonna die," he snarled.

He was met by a punch to the stomach by Selina and doubled over. His head swung as he was rocked by a brutal roundhouse kick from Robin. Deadshot fell to the floor and sat up, "I never fail my employers." He pulled out another pistol and shot Selina, Robin watched her fall and turned and threw two birdarangs pinning Deadshots arms to the ground, he ran over and looked at Deadshot, "Why?!"

Deadshot just laughed from inside his helmet. He was knocked unconscious as Robin kicked him as hard as he could in the head.

Robin quickly ran over to Selina, "Hold on I can take you to the hospital."

She held her wound and mustered the strength to speak, "I won't be safe there, they'll send someone else to finish the job."

Robin scooped her up, "I know where we can go."

 **TT**

Raven awoke as she heard Robin shout for her. She opened her door and saw the famous Catwoman lying on the couch bleeding heavily, Robin stood by trying to stop the blood flow with a towel. Alfred came running out as well.

Robin looked at her with pleading eyes, "Raven you've got to help her."

Raven was confused but didn't hesitate, she hurried and kneeled beside Catwoman and put her hands around the wound as Robin removed the towel. She started chanting words and slowly the bleeding stopped and the wound was covered, Raven fell back exhausted as Robin caught her. He carried her back to her room and set her on the bed gently.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Raven looked at him seriously, "We have a lot to talk about in the morning."

Robin nodded before walking off and closing the door. Raven was very tired and fell asleep quickly.

 **TT**

Robin walked back to the living room where Alfred was mopping blood off the wooden floor.

"I can help if you want," he offered.

Alfred didn't look up, "It's alright Master Robin, Master Bruce used to do the same thing."

Robin walked to the balcony upstairs and pulled out his communicator, "Commissioner Gordon?"

"This is him."

"Did you find Deadshot?"

"He was gone by the time we got there."

Robin grit his teeth frustration, "It's alright, call me when you need to."

He shut off his communicator and leaned against the railing. He would talk to Selina in the morning. Robin walked downstairs and found Catwoman trying to sneak out.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Catwoman looked at him and walked over and embraced him, "It's not safe for me here."

Robin felt her tears against his neck and hugged her tightly, "Be safe."

She broke and looked at him, "No, you be safe."

And with that, she opened the front door and left.

 **School starts for me in a couple of days so I might be posting the chapters more slowly. I won't stop because I do want to finish this story. So I will be still be making chapters, it just might take longer before I finish them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Insanity

**Took me a while to finish this chapter. This is probably my longest chapter. I hope you like it!**

She stood overlooking the city's burning ashes. She could hear the screams of the innocent burning, the crackle of the flames, and the voices whispering to her. _Is this what you wanted? Your selfishness caused the death of thousands. How can you look at yourself in the mirror and be alright?_ She knelt down and grabbed her head, the voices, the voices, _make them stop!_ A sad voice whispered in her head, _you killed Gotham._

 **TT**

Raven jolted awake and sat in bed. Her forehead was beaded with sweat as she took shaky breaths. Raven glanced at the clock, four thirty it read. She stood and looked out her window, she could vaguely remember the nightmare. Fires burning, whispers, screams, she thought she was having a dream about the prophecy. _That's stupid, I haven't dreamt about the prophecy since it ended. Is this a new prophecy, is my father returning?_ Raven felt terrified at the thought of Trigon coming back to earth for revenge. _No, I banished him from our dimension forever._ Raven hadn't had a nightmare in two days, why the sudden return? She went back and lied down and tossed and turned the rest of the night. Screams and whispers were all she could hear over the crackling of fire.

 **TT**

Robin yawned and stretched he looked at his clock, six thirty it read. He stood and walked to the bathroom. He showered and dressed. As he walked to his room he saw Raven standing on the balcony alone, staring at the cloudy Gotham sky. Robin went and stood by her, "You ok?"

Raven looked incredibly tired, "Just some bad dreams."

Robin put an arm around her and she leaned against his chest. They stood together looking over the city as the clouds blocked the sunrise. He looked at Raven, "Do you want some herbal tea?"

Raven smiled, "That would be nice."

Robin went downstairs and saw Alfred already making some tea, Alfred looked at Robin, "Good morning Master Robin, would you care for anything specific?"

He shook his head, "No thank you, I'm not that hungry."

Alfred placed the tray in his hands, "Very well, I shall be cleaning upstairs if you need me."

Robin took the tray and set it on the table. He walked upstairs and grabbed Raven's hand, "Teas ready."

They arrived at the kitchen where Raven began to slowly sip her tea. Robin rubbed his head, "Hey Raven."

She looked up.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the pier and hang out, but if you're not feeling well we can go another time."

Raven set her empty cup down, "I'm fine, when do you want to go?"

Robin smiled, "Around seven would be nice."

Raven returned a small smile, "Do you want to go dressed fancy?"

Robin laughed, "We can go in our uniforms."

"I'll be waiting here at seven then."

Robin pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back, Robin broke, "I'll be around here somewhere if you want to talk."

Raven gave him a quick kiss, "I'm going to meditate for a while."

She left to her room leaving Robin feeling giddy. He was genuinely happy, he walked outside and looked at the forest. He didn't feel safe there anymore but was drawn to it. Robin walked the same path to the huge tree where he had seen the carvings. Like the last time, nothing was there. _Did I actually see anything? I swear I saw something, I swear. Am I losing my shit? Damn it!_ Robin punched the tree in anger leaving the mark of his fist. He knelt down and leaned his head against the trunk, _Bruce I need you, I don't know what to do, I don't know!_ He stood and threw a kick filled with rage at the tree. The trunk cracked and the tree rumbled.

Robin walked back to the manor, he had so much anger inside of him. Robin walked downstairs into the Batcave. He stood in front of the glass box that held the Batman suit. He leaned his head against it and closed his eyes. "Bruce what do I do, I'm not Batman, I'm not you."

Robin turned and went to a punching bag and began throwing a flurry of punches. He continually threw punches, tears streaking his face. Robin gave a shout before throwing one last punch that knocked the bag back. He held an arm against it as he caught his breath. Robin walked back upstairs leaving the mangled bag hanging on by a thread.

 **TT**

Raven hovered in the air, legs crossed, eyes closed. "Azarath metrion zinthos," she chanted quietly. She was trying to get the screaming out of her ears. Raven could still hear the whispers, they mumbled things she couldn't understand.

"Azarath metrion zinthos,"

slowly the whispers and screams faded away. She floated to the ground and suddenly grabbed her head in agony as a voice screamed in her head, _You destroyed Gotham!_ Raven saw the floor rushing at her as she passed out.

 **TT**

She saw them exchange blows in the snow. Her friends fought the man with all their might. They knew they couldn't win but still, they fought, protecting her from the man. Slowly each one was thrown into the snow, bleeding from everywhere. The snow around them turned pink as the blood flowed through. She tried to use her magic but was knocked back by a ferocious punch. She crashed into a tree and fell to her knees. She tried to stand but her legs couldn't muster the strength anymore. The figure stood over her, the man pulled off his cowl. The sun made the knife he was holding glint, his face was still somehow covered in shadow.

"I'm sorry," the man whispered as he brought the knife down piercing through her back.

She felt unimaginable pain and she fell face first into the snow. She pushed herself up and looked at the man, he was crying. She could see the tears drip off his face, blood fell from her mouth and she saw darkness cover the ends of her eyes.

"Why?" she asked weakly.

The man turned around, "This was my destiny."

Her face fell into the snow once more as she saw nothing more.

 **TT**

Raven awoke on the floor, she was gasping for breath. She had another nightmare, no, a vision. Raven hadn't dreamt of the snow in a while. In fact, it had almost faded to the back of her mind. She stood and looked at the clock, six thirty it read. _Shit, that's how long I was unconscious?_ She quickly changed into a different uniform and walked to the dining room. She saw Robin sitting in a chair tapping his foot.

He looked up and smiled, "Almost thought you weren't coming."

Raven pulled him up from the chair, "I'm here let's go."

Robin walked to the door and held it open, "This way m'lady."

Raven walked through to the T-car and Robin followed. They both entered the car and Robin started the engine.

Raven looked at him, "Call me that again and I will send you to another dimension."

Robin smirked, "Why are you so sweet?"

"I thought I was the sarcastic one."

They drove through Gotham towards the pier, the snow had piled up a bit.

"So what are we going to do?" Raven asked.

Robin made a turn and parked, "Well it's not snowing right now so the amusement park will be open."

"You didn't say we were going to the amusement park."

He grinned, "Surprise."

They exited the car and walked to the entrance of the park. Robin paid for their tickets as they walked in. Raven was hit by the smell of junk food and a faint smell of vomit.

She grimaced and Robin looked at her, "Whats wrong?"

"It smells bad."

"It's an amusement park its supposed to smell bad."

Robin grabbed her hand, "What would you like to do first."

"Leave."

He smiled, "Did I hear you say roller coaster?"

Robin pulled her to the biggest roller coaster. The sign above read _The Gotham Monster_.

"I'm not getting on that," Raven said.

Robin pushed her through the entrance, "Come on it'll be fun."

Raven knew she wasn't getting out of it and just walked with him.

They got into the coaster, "Always stay buckled in and keep your possessions in your pockets," the worker tiredly said.

He pushed a button and the cart began to slowly move, "Have fun."

Raven instantly regretted boarding the cart. Her hands gripped onto the safety bar as the cart slowly rose to the top. She felt Robins' hand take hers and she gratefully squeezed it. They rose to the top and stood there for a moment.

"You might want to close your eyes," Robin said and he to regretted getting on this roller coaster.

They zoomed down, their capes billowing in the air behind them. They did a series of loops and rapid turns. Raven had her eyes shut the entire time until they finally slowed down.

She cracked an eye open, "Is it over?" She croaked.

She turned and saw Robins green face, he turned to her, "Just a little more," he sickly replied.

Raven saw they were atop another drop and quickly shut her eyes once more as they zoomed down. After a few more twists and loops they finally came to a stop.

"Please unbuckle yourself and take all your personal items, thank you for riding the Gotham Monster," the worker said as they wobbled out of the car.

Raven clung onto Robin as they both weakly walked to a bench. They sat down and Robin looked at her, "What did you think?"

Raven leaned against his chest dizzy, "It was mostly enjoyable."

Robin smiled and wrapped his arm around her, "We can leave now if you want."

Raven shook her head, "I want to see some other things besides roller coasters."

Both Titans walked to the many game booths and went to see some of the shows they had at the park. A small crowd followed them as they took notice that some Teen Titans were at their Gotham Amusement park. The Titans left the park to go walk along the pier. The ocean was beginning to get an icy covering as it became colder. They stood looking out into the distance. Raven shivered and Robin pulled her close. She smiled as he stroked her hair, he always made her feel safe. _I just had a bad dream, it doesn't mean anything._

"You ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded and they started to walk to the parking lot when they heard screaming. It was coming from the amusement park, both Titans hurried back to the park. They heard roaring as they entered and saw Solomon Grundy. The giant zombie was scaring away the civilians and trashing the booths.

Robin and Raven stood ready to fight when they heard a voice, "Welcome to the new Gotham Amusement park!"

The Joker walked out from behind Grundy, "This is now the Joker amusement park!"

He laughed maniacally and started to run off.

Raven looked at Robin, "Go after him."

"I'm not leaving you to fight Grundy alone."

Raven smiled at him, "Can't be harder than fighting Cinder Block."

Robin smiled back, "If you need help just call."

He ran and flipped over Grundy beginning his chase after the Joker. Grundy started after Robin but turned as a booth hit him in the back. Grundy roared at Raven as she glared back. Each prepared for the fight, Raven's eyes glowed with magic while Grundy's muscles tensed.

 **TT**

Robin ran after the Joker but lost him after a turn. _Where the hell did he go?_ His thoughts were answered when he saw a huge circus tent set up near the edge of the park.

He ran towards it as the Joker came out from the tent, "Hey young man, would like to come see my act?"

Robin swept his foot knocking the Joker to the ground, he grabbed Joker from his purple tuxedo, "Its over."

Joker laughed, "No no no, I've got a lot in store for you boy wonder."

He sprayed a gas into Robin's face from the flower on his tux.

Robin coughed and fell back onto the ground. He heard the Joker's voice faintly, "Tickets are free!"

He waltzed into the tent as Robin weakly picked himself up and walked through. It was dark as Robin stumbled through, suddenly there was a huge sign being lowered. The words blinked allowing very little light. Robin felt frightened as he read the blinking words, _The Flying Graysons._

"And our first act, the Flying Graysons!" Joker's voice screeched throughout the tent.

Lights flashed on and landed in the middle of the tent illuminating Joker standing on a trapeze platform. Robin stumbled and fell as he saw Joker pull out two people from behind himself, "Please meet mommy and daddy Grayson!"

Robin couldn't believe his eyes, those were his parents. _It can't be, they've been dead for almost a decade._ He grabbed his head trying to process what was happening.

"Whoops looks like an accident is about to happen, who is the boy wonder going to save, his beloved mother or his beloved father?" Joker laughed again.

Robin looked up and saw both of his parents had been tied and were about to pushed off the platform.

"Oops," Joker said as he pushed them both off.

"No!" Robin screamed as he ran to the falling figures.

There was no way he could've saved them as they fell onto Circus floor. Both of their screams silenced as they collided into the ground. Robin slid next to the fallen bodies and grabbed his mother but her head lolled back, her eyes blank. He set her down and picked up his father but got the same result. Robin held in tears and set him down as well. He growled in anger looking for the Joker, but he was nowhere to be seen. Robin looked at his parent's lifeless bodies and put his face in his hands. _How is this possible? What the hell is going on? What…_ His thoughts interrupted as his head was knocked back by a metal object. Robin fell onto his side and grabbed his head in pain. His vision blurry he saw Joker holding a crowbar covered with his blood.

Joker smiled, "Sorry bud, didn't see ya there!"

Robin rose to his feet and threw a weak punch to which Joker easily danced around.

He snickered, "You'll have to do better than that."

Joker laughed and ran out of the tent as Robin weakly ran after him. Joker danced into the house of mirrors while Robin stumbled behind him.

 **TT**

Grundy fell face first into the ground. Raven smiled, Grundy hadn't found a way to beat her magic. She had floated out his reach attacking him with magic and various objects. Grundy had finally collapsed in exhaustion as Raven used her magic to tie him up in chains. _I better go find Robin._ She started to go in the direction where Robin ran off after the Joker when she was knocked back by a horrible scream. Raven flew backward into a booth knocking it down. She stood and saw a figure walking towards her. Another scream sounded but Raven was ready, "azarath metrion zinthos!" A shield formed around her as the scream blew the booths behind her. The screaming stooped and Raven saw the figure, it was Silver Banshee.

Banshee smiled, "Didn't ever think I was going to ever fight a Teen Titan."

Raven glared at her, "Let's make this quick."

Banshee frowned, "Don't make this to easy for me."

Raven blasted magic as Banshee breathed in for another scream.

 **TT**

Robin dizzily walked through the house of mirrors. Joker had once again disappeared, all Robin could see was his bleeding self. He walked through the paths, the blood from his head dripping on to his face. Robin wiped his forehead and leaned against a mirror breathing hard. He continued walking through and found a dead end. The mirrors stared back at him, they began to change from his image to something else. Robins' knees felt weak as one mirror showed Slade glaring at him. Another showed Terra holding her head in her hands crying. The third showed Trigon using Titans Tower as his throne. The last mirror showed the Brotherhood of evil raising their fists as a captured Robin stood among them.

Robin fell back and sat as he heard Joker's voice ring out, "What are you seeing, is it real or is it fake?"

Robin stood and turned and saw the Joker grinning, "What are you scared of boy?"

The Joker ran out of the house mirrors as Robin hurried after him.

"Next stop, haunted house!" Joker said as he ran inside.

Robin struggled to keep up and ran inside as well.

 **TT**

Banshee was slammed into the roller coaster and fell down onto the ground. She looked and saw Raven walking to her. Banshee attempted to scream once more but her face was slammed into the ground by Raven's magic.

Raven raised her eyebrow, "Are we done here?"

Banshee reached out and tripped Raven and she fell backward. Raven stood to finish Banshee off but she heard a roar behind her and turned to see Grundy free of his chains and getting ready to charge her. _Shit, I could really use Robins help right now._

 **TT**

Robin warily moved through the haunted house. A plastic vampire jumped out and screamed and Robin punched its head off in fright. He saw spray painted arrows and followed them to the center of the house. More monsters jumped out at him making him tenser. He reached the center and almost collapsed, his head was in so much pain.

"You made it for my final act," Joker said and uttered a horrible laugh.

It was dark but Robin could make out two figures on their knees next to Jokers standing form. Lights flashed on revealing Jokers hideous smile as he held a pistol pointed at Robin. Robin glanced at the captives and nearly passed out. Bruce was on one side of the Joker, still in the Batman suit the cowl missing, he was bleeding from his head as well. On the other side, Raven was tied and bleeding as well.

Joker giggled, "So for my last game I'm going to let you choose, you can only have one."

He pointed the gun at Bruce, "You can have you mentor dad," he moved the gun to Raven, "Or you can have your girlfriend teammate."

Robin fell to his knees, "Please don't do this."

Joker grinned even wider, "I'm going to give you a couple more seconds to chose before I choose."

Robins' throat closed up, he couldn't choose.

Joker rolled his eyes, "Alright I guess I'll choose."

He put the gun behind Bruce's head and fired. Bruce fell to the ground blood pouring from his head. Robin stood but was knocked back down by a crowbar to the side.

Joker laughed again, "Aw don't feel bad, I'll kill them both."

Robin looked up and saw Joker fire the gun into Ravens back. Blood spurted from her wound as she coughed and fell lifeless to the ground. Robin saw red he stood despite the pain in his head and side. Joker swung the crowbar but Robin caught it and pulled. Joker came stumbling forward and Robin threw a punch that sent him into the wall.

Joker smiled as blood formed on his lips, "Now we're gonna have fun!"

 **TT**

Raven had finally managed to defeat both villains and had them trapped in a black sphere. She heard a gunshot, _holy shit!_ She flew in the direction of the noise, suddenly another gunshot sounded. Raven heard it come from the haunted house and flew as fast as she could towards it.

 **TT**

Joker had his face slammed into the wall. Robin heard a crunch as he slammed Jokers face again. Robin threw Joker to the ground, "Your going to pay."

Joker only coughed and grinned, "Oh my god I'm soo frightened."

Robin leaned close to him, "You should be."

He took out a birdarang and threw into Joker's' hand, pinning it to the ground. Joker only laughed harder, Robin began throwing punches from above. All the anger he had stored came out, he was relentless. Blow after blow came as Jokers face was being beaten to a pulp. Robin pulled out the birdarang from Jokers hand and held it above his swelling face, "See you in hell."

Joker smiled and spit blood off to the side, "Beware, they rule Gotham from a shadowed perch."

The words frightend Robin but he narrowed his eyes. He was about to plunge the birdarang into Joker's face when he heard Raven's voice, "Robin stop!"

He turned and saw her running to him. Robin turned to where Raven had been shot and saw a young lady bleeding from her torso, he turned to where he saw Bruce and saw an amusement park worker with a bullet hole in his head. Robin turned as Raven stood behind him. He fell into her arms weeping.

 **TT**

The Gotham police came and collected all three criminals. They put up yellow tape around the circus tent and the haunted house. Raven drove an unconscious Robin back to Wayne Manor and helped him reach her room. Alfred came in afterward and held him while Raven chanted words and slowly Robins' head and rib wounds were healed. Raven almost passed out and Alfred helped her to her bed. Alfred then carried Robin out of her room and shut the door with his foot. She lied in her bed tired, thinking about what had happened to Robin. He had a concussion and broken ribs when she had found him. _He almost killed the Joker. What was going on?_ She was terrified of what the Joker had done to make Robin almost kill him. Raven pondered these thoughts as she soon fell asleep.

 **TT**

Robin heard gunshots in his sleep and jolted awake. He gasped for breath and looked around, he was in his room. Robin walked outside, a light snow had begun. He walked to the tree and saw another fist mark next to his. The tree leaned far back as it had almost snapped in half by another kick. Robin looked at the sky and screamed in anger.

 **TT**

A shadow watched as the boy screamed in rage. The ferocity he had, the anger he held within, the sadness he turned into energy to fight. He was indeed the one. He would bring the owls back to the light, as rulers of Gotham.

 **Review and let me know what you think! School starts for me this week, I promise I will at least have uploaded one chapter a week maybe more if I have time. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	9. Interlude

**I'm pretty sure a lot of you are wondering what's been happening in Jump city with the other Titans. So I decided to make this brief chapter about the other three, it will tie in with all the events occurring. Enjoy!**

"No!" Beast Boy yelled as he lost yet another round of Mortal Kombat to Starfire.

Starfire smiled, "I have won once again friend."

Beast Boy pouted, "I didn't know you were so good."

Starfire put an arm around him, "This game is much like a sport we play in Tameran, it is most violent."

Beast Boy selected rematch, "I got you this time."

"I wish you the luck."

Cyborg walked by and leaned against the couch, "Whos been winning?"

Beast Boy glanced at him, "Dude, Starfires been kicking my ass all morning."

Starfire looked at him strangely, "What does kick ass mean?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy shared a quick glance, "It means your so good Beast Boy can't win," Cyborg said with a smile.

Starfire smiled back and finished off Beast Boy with a ten hit combo. " _Flawless Victory,_ " the tv said.

Beast Boy raised his hands, "How!?"

He shook his head, "You made me do it Star." Beast Boy chose Scorpion as Starfire once again selected Kitana.

Cyborg ruffled Beast Boy's hair, "I bet you a hundred dollars you still can't beat her even with Scorpion."

Beast Boy gritted his teeth as the fight began.

"I'm gonna go call Robin and Raven to see how they're doing," Cyborg said over the noises coming from the game.

He walked off leaving the other two playing their game. Cyborg sat on a chair by the table as he called Robins communicator from his arm.

Raven answered, "Everything ok?"

Cyborg grinned, "Hey Rae, everything's great here, not a single crime alert."

Raven gave him a small smile back, "Wish I could say the same."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Depends on what the question is."

Cyborg whispered into the communicator, "Is it true?"

Raven looked confused, "Is what true?"

Cyborg grinned, "You know, Mrs. Robin."

Raven blushed, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Cyborg rolled his eyes, "Rae all the papers have you and Robin on the front page, the new power couple."

Raven sighed, "Well, we are dating, you better not tell the news."

"Don't worry I won't confirm anything, yet."

Raven glared at him, "Yet?"

Cyborg laughed, "I'm just playing, where's Robin?"

Raven's face was emotionless, "He's resting right now, we had a run-in with the Joker and he used some fear gas on Robin."

"Damn, where did the Joker get fear gas?"

"He has a way of getting a lot of things without anyone having a clue how."

Cyborg rubbed his head, "Well I'll let you go, just remember we're here for you guys if you need us."

Raven nodded, "Tell Starfire and Beast Boy we said hello."

"Sure thing," Cyborg powered off his communicator and heard more shouts from the couch. He walked over to see Kitana cutting off Scorpions head, " _Fatality_ ," the tv said.

Beast out his head in his hands, "How am I so garbage?"

Starfire gave him a hug, "If it makes you feel the better I will go fetch you some ice cream."

Beast Boy gave her a toothy grin, "I'll get it Star, Cy do you want some?"

"Hell yeah!"

Beast Boy dashed to the fridge to get the ice cream, "Who wants the new tofu ice cream?" Cyborg groaned and walked over to pick a different flavor.

 **TT**

The man walked through the arctic wind, a metal object caught his eye. He squatted down and brushed the snow off the door, _this is the place._ He opened the door and jumped down landing on the cold metal floor. He walked down hallways until he found what he was sent here for. Every Villain the Teen Titans and ever faced stood frozen before him. He wasn't here for all of them, just a few who were expendable. He went to the control system and unfroze the Villain covered in a red jumpsuit.

 **TT**

Billy Numerous fell face first into the ground. He held his nose and winced as his legs began to feel again. He looked around and saw the Brotherhood of evil behind him frozen, _them god dang Titans still beat us._ Billy stood and started stretching his arms, _How long have I been in that Ice?_ He shook his head, "Sure do miss that good ol' Texas weather," he said to no one.

Suddenly a knife was pressed against his throat and he heard a voice whisper to him from behind, "Don't move."

Billy began to sweat, "Hey partner I appreciate you taking me out the ice but do we have to be so hostile?"

The knife was pressed tighter against his throat, "Your going to do exactly as I say unless you want to die here."

Billy gulped and the knife rasped against his neck, "What do you want from me?"

 **TT**

The Titans were playing a tournament of Mortal Kombat. Cyborg had beat Beast Boy three times and was now in a heated battle with Starfire. Starfire did a ten hit combo and finished Cyborg off with an uppercut. Cyborgs character went flying and landed on the ground as the tv said, _"Kitana wins_."

Beast Boy held up a finger, "That's one round to the unbeatable Starfire."

Starfire giggled as Cyborg ground his teeth, "You ain't gonna win this round."

Suddenly the towers alarm sounded and the three Titans looked at one another.

"Dudes is that a crime alert?" Beast Boy asked surprised.

Cyborg smiled, "Hell yeah it is!"

He pulled up the cameras around the city and three villains came onto the screen. Dr. Light, Cinder Block, and Adonis were in three separate locations terrorizing the civilians.

"Friends I thought Cinder Block and Adonis were frozen after our battle with the Brotherhood of Evil?"

Cyborg narrowed his eye, "They were."

 **TT**

The Titans stopped in the middle of town, Cyborg turned and looked at the other two, "I'll take Cinder Block."

Beast Boy cracked his fingers, "I got Adonis."

"I shall confront Dr. Light," Starfire said excitedly.

Cyborg nodded, "Titans Go!" They separated, each going to stop their target.

 **TT**

Starfire reached Dr. Light first since he was near the city center. He blasted at another building when he heard a voice, "Please stop and surrender."

Dr. Light turned and saw Starfire standing behind him ready to throw star bolts. Dr. Light gulped and turned his back to her and continued shooting buildings at random.

"You have forced me to take violent actions," Starfire said just before throwing a star bolt at Dr. Light's feet.

He flew and landed on his back but quickly stood, "Please arrest me."

Starfire floated in front of him and looked around, "Raven is not here and you would like to be arrested?"

Dr. Light was sweating bad, "That witch is nothing compared to what's going to happen to me."

Starfire was deeply confused, Dr. Light looked worse than he ever had. He was a coward and was afraid of Raven as most villains are, but he seemed genuinely afraid as if his life were in danger. Starfire disarmed him and carried him to the police station, _what could he possibly be more terrified of other than Raven?_

 **TT**

Beast Boy stood in front of Adonis, he had found him inside the electronic store. Beast Boy smiled, "You ready to lose my dude?"

Adonis didn't reply and instead ran and threw a punch at Beast Boy. Beast Boy turned into a hummingbird and evaded the attack. He changed back and looked at Adonis, "Dude I thought you loved trash talking?"

Adonis gave a shout as he swept his hand. He sent Beast Boy flying into a shelf of DVDs. Beast Boy quickly turned into a snake and slithered away just as Adonis stomped on the spot where he once was. Beast Boy changed into a rhino and rammed Adonis into the wall. He changed into a velociraptor and began to dismantle Adonis's armor. Beast Boy smirked as Adonis fell out his destroyed armor defeated. Adonis curled up and began to sob.

Beast Boys smirk turned into a frown, "Dude are you ok?"

Adonis looked up, "I'm dead."

Beast Boy scratched his head, "Uh you know we don't kill right?"

Adonis glared at him, "You don't understand."

"What do you mean?"

"Something happened, that's why I'm here."

Beast Boy looked down at Adonis, "Who freed you from the ice?"

"It was…" He was cut off as a knife landed at Beast Boy's feet.

The lights flickered off and Adonis scrambled behind the changeling.

"Dude get off!"

"Protect me please!" Adonis pleaded.

The lights flickered on and Beast Boy was knocked back as a fist collided with his head. He saw stars and tried to rise but couldn't. He saw a figure dragging Adonis away,

"Save me!" Adonis screamed.

Beast Boy couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and saw nothing.

 **TT**

"BB you alright?"

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes, his vision slightly blurry. His vision focused and he saw Cyborg and Starfire standing over him.

"Friend, are you the ok?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy sat up and grabbed his head and winced, he had a huge bump.

"You didn't answer your communicator when we called so we came looking for you," Cyborg said.

Beast Boy smiled a weak smile, "Thanks, guys."

Cyborg looked around, "Wheres Adonis?"

Starfire helped Beast Boy stand and he looked at both of them, "Can we get to the tower before I start answering questions?"

TT

The Titans arrived at the tower and walked to the living room. Starfire and Cyborg sat on the couch listening to Beast Boy tell his story about what happened. "And then Adonis screamed for me to help and then I blacked out."

"Did you see who attacked you?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy rubbed his arm, "Well, uh, no."

He looked at both them, "What happened to the others?"

"Well, I don't even know if Cinder Block can talk but other than that he didn't act differently," Cyborg responded.

Starfire had a serious look on her face, "The Dr. Light acted very differently."

Cyborg and Beast Boy both turned to her, "He was very frightened of something or someone."

Beast Boy stared at her, "Did he say who?"

"He did not refer to anyone or anything he only said his life was in immediate danger."

"Maybe we should go see Dr…" Cyborg started but was cut off as the towers alarm sounded. The screen showed a camera's view from inside the Jump City prison. A guard shouted in a walkie-talkie as a figure battled the other guards.

Cyborg looked at the other two, "Titans Go!"

 **TT**

Dr. Light trembled in his cell. He heard the shouts and saw guards being thrown across the room. The other inmates crawled under their bunks scared to death. _He's come for me!_ Blood splattered onto his face and he stumbled back. Dr. Light began to crawl under his bunk when he heard a voice, "Doctor Arthur Light, I have come for you."

He didn't dare to turn around, he was on the verge of passing out. Dr. Light heard his cell click and the door squeak open. He turned and saw the figure suddenly being blasted into the wall.

"Booyah!" Cyborg yelled.

The three Titans stood on the other end of the hallway facing the crater in the wall. They stood staring and yet nothing emerged.

Beast Boy scratched his head, "Did we already beat him?"

Cyborg shook his head, "Star help the wounded get outta here, BB we're gonna check if our criminal is still conscious."

They each barely started to move when the lights flickered off.

"Holy shit!" Beast Boy yelled in fright.

"Calm down," Cyborgs shoulder flashlight popped open while Starfire made her hands glow green with starbolts.

They both cast a light glow around the darkened prison. A knife flew through the air piercing and destroying Cyborgs flashlight.

"Damn!"

Cyborgs' glowing eye was the only other light besides Starfire's hands.

"Friend are you alright?" Starfire asked.

"I'm fine, Beast Boy you still here?"

"Yeah."

Cyborg grabbed in the dark and held onto Beast Boy and Starfire's arms. "We need to stay together."

They all walked slowly to Dr. Light's cell, every squeak made them flinch. They reached the cell and looked around and found no trace of the villain or his kidnapper. Suddenly the lights flickered back on making Beast Boy yelp in fear. The Titans immediately began to help the wounded officers as they already knew both criminals were long gone.

 **TT**

The Titans tiredly walked back to the tower.

"Did anyone get a good look at the other guy?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire and Beast Boy shook their heads.

"Perhaps it is a new foe," Starfire commented.

"I'll call Robin and ask him if he knows anything," Cyborg replied.

"Dude and dudette, am I the only the one whos freaking out?" Beast Boy asked raising his hands above his head.

Cyborg gave a grim smile, "We'll catch him BB."

 **TT**

The Talon kneeled before the court. He wore the traditional outfit of a Talon, a black jumpsuit with golden armor plating in certain areas, the cowl had a golden beak and horns as those on an owl, the eyes were not visible as they were hidden behind his circular lenses on his cowl. A single light shone onto him as he looked down and spoke, "I have completed the task."

A voice in the darkness responded, "You know what to do next."

The Talon looked up.

"Bring us the Gray Son of Gotham."

 **This chapter was a bit short but I hope you enjoyed it! I have decided that I will post a new chapter every weekend since I need the whole week to work on my story and School work. School had already been giving out homework but regardless I will finish this story. I hope you all love reading this story as much as I do writing it!**


	10. Legacies

**Chapter ten is up!**

Robin stood on the balcony looking at Gotham while it snowed lightly. The snow had been building up and now covered most of the city like a white blanket. He let out a deep sigh and saw his breath form then disappear. Robin had not seen the sunrise in almost a month, he gazed at the clouds covering the skies. He heard footsteps and turned to see Raven walking to him. They embraced and stood for a moment, safe in each other's arms.

Raven broke and looked at Robin, "Cyborg called yesterday."

"What'd he say?"

"He said that there's a lot of gossip about us being in a relationship."

Robin smiled at her, "Sounds about right."

Raven smiled back, "I just want to make it official to the public when we're back in Jump city.

She grabbed his hand, " You should eat some breakfast."

Raven pulled him to the dining room.

"Did you make me something?" Robin asked.

Raven blushed, "You barely ate anything yesterday so I thought it would be nice if I least made you breakfast."

Robin smiled and pulled her in for a kiss as they arrived in the dining room. He moved his face away, "Thank you."

Raven felt butterflies in her stomach, "It's really no problem."

Robin smiled and sat down, "Are you going to eat?"

Raven shook her head, "I drank tea earlier."

Robin began to devour his breakfast and Raven raised an eyebrow, "Can you chew any louder?"

He glared at her, "How are you going to make me breakfast and then criticize me?"

She smiled, "I'll be in my room meditating if you need me."

Raven walked off to her room leaving Robin at the table. He smiled to himself, _She is something else._

 **TT**

Raven sat on her bed, the door to her room shut. She had been had been hearing whispers and screams since the last dream. Every night she could not rest because of fire crackling in her ear and the smell of burning structures. Raven began to float and chant to herself, "Azarath metrion zinthos." She repeated the words and felt calm. Raven floated back to the ground and opened her door just to fall on the ground. Blackness covered her sight as she heard Robin shout her name.

 **TT**

Circular lenses stared back at her. She knew this was it, she was the only who could stop him. She created a shield as knives whizzed to her. They bounced off as the man leaped and threw a ferocious punch that cracked her shield. She fell into the snow-covered ground and looked up, the man was no longer there. Instead, she saw a circus tent, there was something wrong about it but yet she still walked to it. She walked inside a glanced around. Not a single soul, suddenly screams sounded throughout the tent. Two figures fell from the trapeze where they were once swinging on. They crashed into the ground and lay there. She ran over to see if they were alright but stopped when a child ran over to them first. He held the woman in his arms and began to cry as he cradled her lifeless body. The scenery changed in an instant, she suddenly stood on in front of a burning city. She heard screams of innocent people trapped under rubble, she heard flames crackling as they consumed the city, she then heard a whisper, _"You destroyed Gotham."_ She fell onto her back and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and saw trees and snow lightly falling from the heavens. She heard yells of struggle and saw her friends being beaten by a man with a golden beak and horns like those of an owl. He held a knife to one of her friend's throat, "No!" she screamed. She hurled a sharp branch that ripped the man's mask off. His face obscured by the shadows of the trees, all was silent. A single tear dropped down making a light splash that only she could hear. "Save me," He whispered.

 **TT**

Raven awoke and jumped out of bed and immediately fell. She felt strong arms lift her and help her back onto the bed.

"Its ok, you don't have to be afraid."

She looked up and saw Robins concerned face, "What happened Raven?"

"I must have had another dream."

"Do you remember what you saw?"

Raven closed her eyes and sighed.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Raven shook her head, "It's ok, I've been needing to tell you about my dreams."

Robin sat on the bed, "Just tell me the parts your comfortable talking about."

She told him about how in every dream she was battling against a man with an owl cowl. Raven left the rest out, she didn't want to worry Robin more than he already was.

He grabbed her hand, "Do you think your having visions?"

"I'm not sure."

Robin squeezed her hand, "I won't let anything happen to you."

He gave her a kiss on the head, "Rest, everything will be alright."

Robin walked out closing the room leaving Raven alone on her bed. She almost believed him when he said everything was going to be alright, but deep down, she knew something was coming.

 **TT**

Robin stood in the Batcave examining the knives he had retrieved from various battles. He looked closely, _what the hell?_ There was an owl insignia on the very bottom of the handle on each knife. _How did I not notice that?_ Fear crept onto him as he remembered what Raven told him, this was more than a dream. His communicator buzzed causing him to jump, he smiled to himself. Robin flipped open his communicator and saw Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire. "Hey, guys."

They all had very uncharacteristically serious faces. Robin raised an eyebrow, "Everyone Ok?"

Cyborg shook his head, "We have some news to tell you."

Beast Boy shoved Cyborg out of the way, "Dude there's a new bad guy in Jump city!"

Robin was intrigued, "How did they look?"

Cyborg pushed Beast Boy out of the way, "We didn't get a clear picture on how they looked."

"There is something else as well," Starfire added. Her face came into view as Cyborg handed her the communicator, "We believe he kidnapped two of the villains we captured yesterday."

"Why would he do that?" Robin asked.

"We do not know, but the Dr. Light was very afraid of the new villain."

Beast Boy put his head over Starfires shoulders, "Dude Adonis was scared of him too."

"Wait wasn't he frozen in ice?" Robin questioned.

Cyborg took the communicator back, "So was Cinder Block and yet they both showed up yesterday, I think the new guy freed them."

Robin rubbed his head, "So he freed them and then kidnapped them?"

Cyborg shrugged, "We don't exactly know what's going on, but we can handle it until you get here."

Robin nodded, "Thanks for letting me know."

Cyborg smiled lightly, "No problem, tell Raven we said hi again."

Robin laughed, "I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that."

He flipped the communicator shut as stood and walked up the stairs. Robin walked into the dining room and found Alfred sweeping. Alfred looked up, "Hello master Robin, are you feeling well today?"

Robin gave Alfred a pat on the shoulder, "I'm feeling a better than I did yesterday."

"How is Ms. Raven?" Alfred asked.

"She passed out again."

"Would you like me to make her some tea?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

Alfred left to the kitchen to prepare tea while Robin walked outside. He walked and stood in front of the forest, its darkness beckoned him to enter. He walked back to the huge tree and saw cracks in it from where he and someone or something else had kicked it. Robin heard a hoot and turned to see an owl perched in a tree watching him. There was writing on the trunk and a knife lodged underneath the words. The owl flew off as he neared the tree to read the writing. The letters were crudely written but not impossible to read.

 _"Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadow perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send The Talon for your head."_

Robin pulled out the knife and looked at the handle, the owl symbol was present. _Who is the Court of Owls?_ He looked towards the sky, _what were you fighting Bruce?_ Suddenly his communicator buzzed, Robin took it out of his utility belt, "Hello?"

Alfred's face appeared on the communicator, "Commissioner Jim Gordon would like to see you at the police station."

"Tell him I'm on my way," he shut his communicator and walked out of the forest feeling more confused than ever.

 **TT**

He watched the boy walk off towards the mansion, _he will soon know_.

 **TT**

Robin parked in front of the police station and leaned his head against the steering wheel. _I've got to get it together, you have to face it, Bruce is gone. You are the protector of Gotham now._ He exited the car and walked into the police station to look for the commissioner.

Jim was waiting for him in his office, Robin took a seat as Jim began to speak, "We have reports of the Penguins whereabouts, he's going to be in one of the warehouses by the docks overseeing an operation."

"Do you know what the operation is?"

The commissioner shook his head, "We don't exactly know what he's doing but we do know where is."

Robin looked at Jim, "You did know that Bane was smuggling people?"

He nodded and Robin continued, "He said he needed money as fast possible, maybe that's what Penguins doing."

The commissioner leaned forward and put his hands on his desk, "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that maybe they know something big is coming, something that endangers all of Gotham."

Jim looked at the coffee on his desk, "You might be onto something."

Robin shrugged, "It's just a hunch, so what time is Penguins operation supposed to begin?"

"Roughly around three in the morning tomorrow."

Robin stood, "The Penguin will be in Gotham Police custody by tomorrow."

Jim stood as well, "Thanks for everything you've been doing for us."

Robin smiled, "Just doing my job."

 **TT**

Robin drove back to the now snow-covered Wayne Manor, _I feel like there's something going to happen, something huge, but what?_ He stepped out of the car and walked inside, _does Raven's dream mean anything, who is the Court of Owls, who is the man that Raven constantly fights in her dreams?_ Many questions came and left as he walked into the dining room, Raven and Alfred were playing chess on the table.

Alfred looked at him, "Hello Master Robin, how did the meeting go?"

"Well, I got another bad guy to catch."

"We got another bad guy to catch," Raven said as she stood and gave him a hug.

Robin hugged her back, "You sure you want to go?"

She looked up at him, "Yes, I'm feeling a lot better."

He smiled back at her, "I better let you finish your chess game if you need me I'll be in the Batcave."

Robin glanced at Alfred, "Good luck."

Alfred chuckled, "I have already lost two games, Ms. Raven is quite good at chess."

Raven sat back down and resumed her game with Alfred as Robin walked down to the Batcave. After pushing the grandfather clock aside he descended the stairs and stood in front of the glass boxes. They each contained a bat suit, he stared into the empty eye sockets as the words he read echoed in his mind.

 _Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadow perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send The Talon for your head._

Robin quickly turned and threw a birdarang into the punching bag. _Who are the Court of Owls!?_ He rubbed his head, _I can't lose myself, I came here to protect Gotham._ His eyes turned towards the ceiling as he heard bats screeching as they flew around. _I'm doing this for Bruce, he needs me to be strong for the city._ Robin looked at a digital clock on the bat-computer, ten thirty it read. He exercised and trained until the clock read one in the morning, footsteps sounded and he looked up. Raven slowly came down the stairs and he turned to her, "How many times did you beat Alfred?"

Raven gave a small smile, "Not as many times as I should have."

Robin raised his eyebrows, "Alfred beat you?"

Raven frowned, "He's actually very good at the game himself."

He chuckled, "I thought you were undefeatable."

Raven smiled, "So when are we supposed to go catch the villain?"

"Commissioner Gordon told me the Penguin is going to be to be in a warehouse at three."

She grimaced, "Three in the morning?"

He put an arm around her and led her up the stairs, "You should probably get at least another hour of sleep, I'll wake you up before three."

Raven glanced at him, "Are you not going to sleep?"

Robin shook his head, "I can't right now, I've got to focus before we go."

They reached the top of the stairs and Raven pulled Robin into a kiss, she backed away, "Don't exhaust yourself."

Robin smiled sweetly back at her, "I won't."

She walked off to her room to get at least forty minutes of sleep while Robin walked upstairs to the balcony. He leaned against the railing and looked at the city, its bright lights shining through the darkness. Robin sighed, _Bruce I-I need you. You were always there to guide me until my temper got the best of me. If only I had been here you wouldn't be dead._ Tears fell from his eyes as he looked down. Snow began to lightly fall again as Robin walked back inside the house.

 **TT**

Robin walked into Raven's room and lightly shook her awake, "It's time to go."

She rubbed her eyes and nodded, "I'll be out in a minute."

He walked out of the room and out of the Manor. Robin entered the T-car and started the engine. Raven came outside shortly afterward and got in the passenger side, "Did you get any sleep?"

Robin began to drive towards Gotham, "I was thinking about too many things to even doze off."

Raven didn't ask more questions as they drove in silence through the middle of the city, the snow had begun to fall a little heavier. Robin parked two blocks away from the warehouse and looked at Raven, "Can you check which warehouse they're in?"

Raven closed her eyes and began to chant softly. Robin waited patiently until she finally opened her eyes and looked at him, "They're in the middle warehouse."

She stepped out of the car while Robin followed, they walked to the front of the car and looked at the warehouses in the distance.

"How do you want to do this?" Raven asked.

He pulled out a grappling hook and looked at her before he shot it, "I need to get the Penguin by himself, can you hold off his guards?"

She nodded, "If you need help you know you call me."

Robin smiled at her, "I can take care of myself." He swung to the top of the roof leaving Raven standing by the T-car.

 **TT**

The Penguin stood in a glass compartment overlooking his guards and workers. Penguin wiped his forehead with a handkerchief, _I can't risk another day in Gotham. This is the last shipment before I leave this God forsaken place._ He heard shouting and saw smoke cover his vision. Glass broke behind him and he quickly turned pistol in hand ready to fire. Standing before him was the boy wonder, Penguin raised an eyebrow, "You should really stay out of business that isn't yours."

Robin quickly threw a birdarang that knocked the Penguins gun out of his hand. Robin raised his hands, "If you're not doing anything illegal you can leave."

The Penguin coughed angrily, "Foolish boy, you can not stop what's coming, no one can!"

Robin narrowed his eyes, "What's coming?"

"I do not know, but someone murdering Killer Croc is something to be worried about."

Robin grabbed Penguin by his tuxedo and slammed him against the wall, "Tell me what you know!"

Penguin struggled, "I know nothing!"

"You have to know something!"

Penguin glared at him, "That's why I am afraid because I know nothing of the coming danger!"

Robin knocked him out cold with a swift punch. Robin turned and saw Raven standing behind him, "All the guards and workers are down."

He rubbed his head, "What were they doing?"

"They were preparing to ship two hundred pounds of cocaine."

Robin looked at Penguins unconscious form, "I guess he's hit a new low."

Raven glanced at the unconscious body, "Or maybe something drove him to do it."

Robin now looked at her, "What do you think made him do it?"

She looked back at him, "Fear of something or someone."

 **TT**

After the Gotham police retrieved Penguin and his goons the two Titans drove back to Wayne Manor. It was silent as they rode back, each pondering their own thoughts. Robin parked the car in front and glanced at the digital clock in the car, five-thirty it read.

Raven's voice made him look up, "I'm going to sleep for all of today."

He smiled, "I could use some sleep too."

They both exited the car and walked into the mansion. Alfred greeted them once they arrived in the living room, "Master Robin, Ms. Raven, welcome back."

Robin put a hand on Alfred's shoulder, "You should get some rest."

Alfred nodded and walked off to his room leaving Raven and Robin alone in the living room. Robin grabbed Raven's hand, "Get some rest."

She put her lips against his and pulled back, "Goodnight."

He smiled, "Goodnight."

Raven walked to her room and shut the door, now Robin stood by himself in the spacious living room. He walked out the back door and looked at the snow-covered treetops of the forest. _I need to check it one more time._ His footsteps muffled by the snow as he walked underneath the tall evergreens. His place of peace was now a place of torment and yet he returned once more. Robin stood once again in front of the giant tree with cracks spreading throughout it, there was a carving on the tree. He had not seen one since he has saved Catwoman's life. Robin looked at the crude writing and was suddenly filled with fear, the writing spelled out Jim Gordon. Robin quickly ran to the T-car and drove as fast as he could to the Gotham police station.

 **TT**

The man watched the police station from the roof of a building. The snow fell onto his cowl as saw the commissioner exit the building and walk to his car. He stood, _its time_.

 **TT**

"Don't move," Robin growled as the man stood from where he had been kneeling. The man turned and Robin was filled with fear, it was the same man Raven described from her dream. The man had a golden beak and horns as those of an owl, more golden armor covered various parts of his body, circular black holes covered his eyes. Robin did not let his fear show on his face, "Have you been causing all of the problems?"

The man stared back at him, his expression unreadable as his face was hidden behind his mask. The man spoke, "I have much to tell you, Richard."

Robin felt like he had been punched in the gut, he narrowed his eyes and threw a birdarang at the man.

The man stepped aside and caught it in mid-air and looked at him, "You can do much better than that."

Robin pulled out his bo staff and took a stance, "You're not going to kill Commissioner Gordon."

The man simply stared at him, "I do not want to kill the commissioner."

"Then what do you want?"

"I am a Talon sent by the Court of Owls to retrieve what is rightfully ours."

"And what would that be?" Robin asked.

The Talon threw the bridarang back at Robin, he knocked it away with his staff but was knocked back by a hard kick to the stomach. Robin slid on his feet backward but quickly regained his composure. He looked up to see the Talon jump and throw another kick. Robin rolled out of the way and swung his staff just as the Talon landed. The Talon had already predicted Robins move and grabbed his staff and yanked him forward.

They stood face to face as the Talon whispered to Robin, "We came for you."

He struck Robin in the midsection with a knee and then threw him away. Robin skidded across the rooftop, he gasped for breath as he stood. The Talon came rushing forward but this time Robin saw the attack. He ducked as his opponent's fist flew inches above his head, Robin threw an uppercut that sent the Talon stumbling back. Robin heard laughter and looked at his enemy.

The Talon looked at him, "That's more like it."

Robin gritted his teeth and drove his fist into Talons stomach. He gave a grunt but replied with a fist to Robin's' face. Robin wobbled back but the Talon followed with a ferocious combo that sent him tumbling onto the ground. The snow crunched as Robin stood and threw a roundhouse kick to which the Talon easily blocked and responded with a roundhouse of his own. Robin saw stars as Talons foot connected, he once again fell onto the snow-covered roof. He lifted himself up and saw his enemy above him about to drive his foot into his back. Robin rolled as the foot came crashing down, he jumped up and delivered a solid kick to the Talons head. Talon shook it off and tried to grab Robin. The two grappled but the Talon gained advantage and judo slammed Robin back onto the ground. Robin was exhausted but yet he stood once more and faced his enemy. His breath came in gulps as he studied the man before him. _How is he not tiring? What is he?_

"You must come with me," the Talon said.

The words surprised Robin, "What?"

"You are one of us."

"No!"

The Talon walked closer to him, "You were bred to become the ultimate warrior, far greater than any mortal on this planet. You were born to bring the Owls back into the light."

He raised his hands and gestured to the sky, "There is the wealthy and there are those who dwell in poverty," the Talon pointed at Robin, "But you were born in the gray, neither rich nor poor, you were born to lead the great army of the Court."

Robin stepped away from him, "This isn't true."

The Talon cocked his head, "You are my successor, you are my great-grandson, you are Richard Grayson, the Gray Son of Gotham."

Robin was at a loss for words as he stood facing a man who claimed to be his great-grandfather. He clutched his head, _this isn't happening, this isn't happening._

He felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice, "You would've been with us if it hadn't been for Bruce Wayne interfering. He adopted you before we could find you."

Robin saw red and pulled a knife from the Talons belt and slashed at his face, "You are not my family!"

The Talon held his face as blood fell from a gash in his mask. He took his hand away and Robin could see a piercing blue eye stare back at him from the cut mask.

"We will come for you, it is your destiny."

And with those final words the Talon jumped off the roof, Robin ran and looked over the edge but saw nothing but the dark streets below.

 **TT**

Robin stood in the bathroom looking at his bloodied image in a mirror. _Who am I?_ He leaned his forehead against the mirror and sighed, _I don't know what to do._ He straightened and glared at himself, _No matter what happens to me, I promise I'll keep Raven and Alfred safe. No matter what it takes._

 **TT**

The Talon kneeled before the Court of Owls, "He refused to come."

A voice sounded through the darkness, "It's just as we thought, Bruce Wayne's stupid ideals have clouded his judgment."

The Talon looked up, "What do you wish me to do?"

"Take him by force, this is the boy's destiny, he is our successor, he will become the ultimate Talon."

 **Thank you to all who have read or are just starting to read my story. I love doing this and this is my longest chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed it. I am sticking to my promise and will upload a chapter every week. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Assault on Wayne Manor

**Chapter 11 is finished!**

Commissioner Gordon exited his car and walked to the police station to start another day of work. He opened the door and entered his office, he flicked the light switch and saw a person standing next to his desk. Jim flinched in fright but realized it was Robin, "You gave me quite a scare there." The Commissioner looked at Robin, he looked tired and had a bandage wrapped around his head. "Are you alright?" Jim asked.

Robin silently walked up to the Commissioner, "Something is happening, prepare the police force."

Jim's eyes widened, "What's happening?"

"I don't know what, but whatever it is it's going to be huge, I want you to be prepared,"

Robin extended his hand, "Take care of yourself."

Jim shook his hand, "Take care of yourself as well, I'll be ready for whatever happens."

Robin gave Jim a pained smile before walking out of his office.

 **TT**

Raven opened her eyes and stretched, _it feels nice to get a whole days rest._ She stood and walked out of her room to the bathroom. After a shower, she went back to her room and changed into her leotard and cloak. Raven ventured out into the dining room and saw herbal tea set out on the table for her. She smiled and glanced around. She sat down and began to drink her tea, _Robins probably still sleeping._ There was a loud crash from outside and Raven quickly stood.

Alfred rushed to where she was in the kitchen, "Ms. Raven do you know what is going on?"

She shook her head, "I'm going to find out."

 **TT**

Robin stood in front of the now fallen tree. He had thrown a kick that broke it and sent the tree crashing down. Snow crunched as someone approached him. Robin turned and saw Raven looking at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Robin moved closer to her and took her hand, "I need to speak to you and Alfred."

They both walked out of the forest silently and saw Alfred awaiting them by the back door.

He looked at Robin, "Master Robin, are you alright?"

Robin nodded and stood in front of Alfred with Raven at his side, "Let's go inside."

The trio walked into the dining room and each sat in a chair. Alfred and Raven both stared at Robin waiting for him to say something. He looked down, sighed, and looked back up at both of them, "I think I know who's been causing the turmoil in Gotham. Last night I confronted a man who called himself a Talon, he said he worked for the Court of Owls."

"Do you know what the Court of Owls is?" Raven questioned.

Robin shook his head, "I don't know who or what they are."

Alfred rubbed his chin, "There is an old Gotham nursery rhyme, but that's all I know about them."

Robin raised his eyebrows, "How does the nursery rhyme go?"

Alfred closed his eyes in thought, "Parents used to tell their children this when they misbehaved, it went something like Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadow perch, that's all I remember."

Robin felt fear rise up in his chest as the rhyme echoed in his head,

 _Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadow perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send The Talon for your head._

"The Talon said he would come for me," Robin said, "And I can't risk losing either of you which is why I am asking you both to leave tonight."

Raven stood, "No."

"Please, I…" he started when Alfred cut him off.

"Master Robin if you think we will abandon you, then you are wrong."

Raven grabbed Robins hand, "We will stay here and fight with you."

Robin stood and pulled them both into a hug, "I just don't want anything to happen to you both."

 **TT**

The Talon kneeled before the Court, "Shall we proceed as planned?"

A voice responded in the darkness, "Make the boy one final offer."

The Talon looked up, "And if he refuses?"

The voice responded once more, "Then we shall we take him by force, we will not let him slip away again, he will lead the Owls as the new rulers of Gotham."

 **TT**

Raven sat on her bed reading when she heard a knock on the door. The door opened and Robin poked his head in, "Do you want to go to the park?"

She set her book down, "Do you want to go now?"

He blushed, "I'm not forcing you to go I was just asking."

Raven smiled at him, "It's fine I do want to go."

Robin smiled back, "I'll be waiting by the T-car."

He shut the door as Raven looked out her window at the forest, _what's going to happen_ , she asked herself. _Is the Talon the same man from my dream?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw movement from the trees. She walked closer to the window and squinted trying to get a better view. Raven jumped back in fright as she saw a man walk out and look directly at her, it was the man from the dream. She rushed to the window again but the man had disappeared. Shivering in fright she walked out of her room to meet Robin. _Talon_ , the word stayed in her mind as she continued to make her way to the T-car.

 **TT**

The drive was silent as each Titan pondered their thoughts. Robin parked in front of the park, "It's not New York Central Park but it's close enough."

They both exited the car and walked onto an awaiting path that lead them through the trees. _It's real quiet_ , Robin thought to himself. The sky was gray as the snow clouds covered the sun's rays, Raven looked at him, "I need to tell you about my dreams."

Robin nodded and grabbed her hand and lead her to a bench. "Did you have another dream?" he asked.

Raven shook her head, "No, but there are some parts I left out."

Robin raised his eyebrows, "You don't have to tell me, I don't want you to tell me something you're not comfortable talking about."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you more than you are already," Raven said.

Robin put his arms on Raven's shoulders as she began to shake in fright, _she must be terrified_. It wasn't normal for Raven to show her fear, but her shivering frightened Robin as well.

"Are you sure you're alright telling me this?

She closed her eyes and breathed, "Yes." Raven stopped shaking, "The first dream I had was on one of the first days we arrived, I was confused and scared because I hadn't had a dream so vivid since the prophecy."

"Is Trigon coming back?" Robin interrupted.

"That's what I thought at first, but I banished from our dimension forever."

He glanced at her, "Then what did you see in the dream?"

Raven looked down, "I-I saw…" A loud crash sounded throughout the park as startled birds flew away. Both Titans stood and looked in the direction from where the sound came.

"Let's go," Robin said as he began to run through the park.

Raven flew after him and soon they arrived at where the noise had sounded. A tree lay broken in half in a clearing as the Titans walked over to investigate. A knife flew through the air and landed at Robins' feet, he gently pushed Raven back, "Stay behind me."

A figure walked out from the other side of the clearing and stood in front of them. It was the Talon, he held out his arm, "You must come with us."

"Never," Robin growled back.

"You can not run from your destiny."

"You don't know what my destiny is!"

The Talon shook his head, "You must come, your destiny is set in Gotham's history, you will bring a new age."

Robin felt a tug on his arm and turned to see Ravens frightened face, "What's he talking about?"

The Talon walked closer to them, "Your destiny is set in the very stone of Gotham, you will continue our lineage."

Robin moved in front of Raven and yelled at the Talon, "Stay back!"

The Talon looked at the floor, "You can not escape the inevitable."

Robin pulled out his staff, "I can try."

He glanced back at Raven, her face was paler than usual as she hid behind him.

The Talon looked back up at Robin, "I shall come for you at midnight."

He started to walk away but turned back, "You can't escape what's coming."

The man walked away into the shadows of the trees leaving the two Titans behind.

Robin grabbed Raven and pulled her, "We need to go now."

 **TT**

The drive to Wayne Manor was silent. Raven was genuinely terrified, her dreams were visions. She glanced at Robin, _what's his destiny?_ He parked the car and quickly exited it, he nearly ran inside. Raven walked slowly through the front door and saw that Robin had gone down to the Batcave. She descended the stairs and found him typing on the Bat-computer.

"What's going on?" Raven asked.

Robin stopped typing and turned to her, "It's seven thirty, we don't have much time to prepare."

"Prepare for what?"

"The Talon knows where we are, and I have to be ready for whatever he decides to throw at me."

Raven grabbed his arms, "You need to let me know what's going on."

He sighed, "I can't, I don't want to endanger you more than you already are."

"We're in this together," she responded.

Robin took her hands off his arms, "There is something really important I need to tell you."

He lifted his hands to his mask and removed it, piercing blue eyes stared back at Raven. Robin grabbed her and pulled her close, "My name is Richard Grayson."

His arms held her comfortably as she put her hands on his chest, "Robin…"

He cut her off, "My name is Richard Grayson and I love you."

Her violet eyes stared into his icy blue eyes, "I love you."

He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss, they stood with their lips pressed together savoring the moment. Robin pulled away and let go of her waist, "I won't let anything happen to any of us."

"I know."

Raven walked back up the stairs to her room leaving him alone in the Batcave.

Robin turned back to the computer as a few tears rolled down his face. He knew that was the only time he might get to say how he felt before he would have to fight for his life. He put his mask back on and continued tapping keys on the computer as time seemed to move faster. His hands cramped and he glanced at the clock, the clock read nine thirty. After walking up the stairs he found Alfred cleaning the kitchen. Robin put a hand on his shoulder, "Alfred I need you to leave Gotham tonight."

Alfred turned and looked at him, "What's happening Master Robin?"

"I don't know."

"Then why are asking me to leave?"

Robin looked at the man whom he considered another father, "The Talon is coming and I don't know what's going to happen, I can't let you stay."

Alfred shook his head, "I'm sorry Master Robin but I will not leave."

Robin sighed, "Then will you hide when the fighting starts?"

Alfred smiled and pulled open a drawer and took out a pistol, "Master Bruce was never a fan of firearms."

Robin gave him a quick hug, "Be safe, it's about to begin."

Alfred nodded and put the pistol in his pocket. There was a loud crash and Robin glanced at Alfred, "Stay here."

He rushed outside and stared at the forest in distance. As he strode towards the trees he saw the Talon emerge from the shadows. They both stood face to face as snow began to fall.

"It's almost midnight," the Talon said. He held out his hand, "This is my last offer."

Robin stayed staring at the Talons circular lenses, "I'm not going anywhere."

The Talon let his hand drop, "Then I suggest you prepare for what's coming."

 **TT**

Robin stood in the living room pacing as the snow began to pile up by the windows. He glanced at the grandfather clock, eleven fifty-eight it read. Fear rose in his chest, he didn't know what was going to happen or what the outcome would be, this _is real life, the good guys don't always win._ He immediately shook his head, thinking like that would get him nowhere. A loud chiming broke his train of thought, he glanced at the grandfather clock, it chimed twelve times. Robin stood tense looking in every direction when a voice spoke from behind him, "It is time to go."

He quickly faced the voice and saw the Talon standing behind him, "You won't take me anywhere."

The Talon pulled two knives from his waist and held them as he stared at Robin. The Talon jumped at him but was slammed into a wall as a burst of magic hit him. Raven floated into view and began to cover the Talon with tables and chairs until he could not get up.

"It's over," Robin said coldly as he glared at his trapped enemy.

The Titans flinched as they heard glass break from behind them. Robin turned to see two figures standing behind them. A male and female wore suits similar to the Talons but with less gold plating. The man held two long blades and the woman held war axes.

Robin turned back as the Talon spoke, "These are also Talons and you will soon lead them."

The Female Talon ran at Raven and Robin quickly tackled the soldier aside. The man with blades swung at Raven, she ducked as the sword narrowly passed over her head.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!"

Raven threw the grandfather clock at the Talon soldier knocking him through the back door. She turned to see Robin grappling with the other soldier. As she began to rush to help him she heard the air whiz behind her. Raven quickly made a shield as a sword came crashing down. The man brought down his swords again cracking the shield. The man raised his blades once more and there was a gunshot. The Talon soldier stumbled back as blood spurted from a bullet wound in his neck, the man fell on his back and did not get up.

Raven turned and saw Alfred standing nearby, he looked at her, "Help Master Robin."

 **TT**

Robin was held in a headlock and struggled to find an opening. Suddenly the female Talon shoved him to the floor and began to walk away. He quickly stood, "Where are you going?"

The female Talon walked out of his sight and his grandfather came into view. "Come with me, grandson."

Robin clenched his fists, "I already told you I'm not going to be a weapon for whatever organization you're working for!"

The Talon stared at him, "You were meant for much greater things than cleaning up the scum of Gotham."

"I've already been someone's apprentice and I don't intend on letting that happen again."

The Talon pulled off his cowl, Robin once again felt fear pulse in his chest. The man had the same face as Robin only with a much older look.

"My name is William Cobb, my son was the first Grayson, he was born to make you, the successor of the Owls." He threw his cowl on the floor, "You are my grandson whether you believe it not, your destiny was decided before you were even conceived."

Robin stood facing him in silence as he processed what was being said. The Talon held out his hand once more, "Please don't make me do this Richard."

Robin pushed his hand away, "People can change their destiny, you can too."

Williams blue eyes looked back at him, "I suppose you're not going to come willfully."

Robin pulled out his staff but said nothing. It almost seemed to him that a tear fell from his grandfather's face, almost. Talon threw two knives at him to which were deflected by his staff. Robin ran at him and began to jab and swing his staff. A few blows connected before his grandfather found an opening and landed a punch into Robins' stomach and yanked the staff from him. Robin grabbed his stomach in pain and looked up to see the Talon break the staff in half. He then looked at him and dropped every knife he was carrying. Robin understood, this was a challenge of fists. He too unbuckled his utility belt and threw it aside. Both circled each other, each studying the movement of their opponent. Robin threw a kick that connected into his opponent's ribs. Talon grunted but quickly returned a kick to Robins leg which caused him to lose focus. He capitalized with an uppercut that sent Robin wobbling back. Robin shook his head and leaped at his enemy. The Talon was hit by a hard punch to the face followed by a series of punches in the midsection that made him stumble back. Robin used his flexibility to through a kick straight up that collided with the Talons chin. His teeth clicked from the brutal blow and he fell onto his back.

Robin stood over him, "We're done here."

Talon pushed off the ground with his hands and both his feet hit Robin squarely in the chest. Robin stumbled back but held his ground as his opponent studied him. He ran towards his grandfather but ended up being thrown up the stairs. Robin landed hard on his back at the top of the stairs. _How strong is he?_

His grandfather leaped and landed next to him, "Slade couldn't make you the greatest warrior."

Robin quickly stood and threw a kick to which his grandfather easily dodged and jabbed a knee into Robins midsection.

He gasped for breath on the floor as the Talon grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up, "We will make you what you are meant to be."

Robin elbowed Talon in the face and fell back to the ground as his enemy let go. Robin swept his foot and The Talon collapsed onto his back. He stood over his exhausted foe, "Its over."

Robin breathed slowly as Raven floated next to him.

"Both Talons are down," She stated.

He looked at his grandfather, "You've lost."

The Talon shook his head and they heard more glass crash around the house. Suddenly the two Titans were surrounded by five other Talon soldiers.

They stepped aside as William walked in between them, "Gotham has explosives planted all over it, if you do not come with us we will blow Gotham to kingdom come."

Robins' knees felt weak, "You're lying!"

His grandfather stared at him, "If you chose not to come then you will know if I was lying or not."

Raven grabbed onto his arm, "They're lying, you don't have to go, we can fight this!"

Robin looked at her, "I can't risk all the lives of the innocent."

Raven couldn't find any words at first, "Robin they are lying."

He glanced at the Talons and then turned back to Raven, "What matters right now is the safety of the people of Gotham." Robin turned to the Talons and looked at the floor, "I'll go."

He started to walk towards them but Raven held onto his arm, "Don't go."

He pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear, "Stay safe."

He walked over to the Talons where they formed a circle around him and lead him away. The man from Raven's dream was the only one left facing her, she glared at him. The man said nothing and turned and left with the others. Soon the house was empty.

 **TT**

Alfred began to grow anxious, Raven and Robin had not returned. He did not want to put himself in their way so he had decided to stay downstairs while the battle occurred above him. Alfred heard glass shatter and began to ascend the stairs. He saw blood droplets on the walls and steps before coming to the top and seeing Raven standing alone.

He looked around, "Where is Master Robin?"

Broken furniture, blood, and shattered glass surrounded Raven as she pulled her hood on. Her face was covered by the shadows of her hood as a tear fell from her face, "He's gone."

 **TT**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review if you want to give me feedback! Thanks to all my readers, I truly am enjoying writing this story.**


	12. Attack on Titans Tower

**Enjoy chapter 12!**

Beast Boy sat between Cyborg and Starfire as they mashed the buttons on their controllers. Starfire's character threw a kick that knocked Cyborgs character to the ground. _Kitana wins_ , the tv announced as Beast Boy jumped up.

He pulled Starfire off the couch and raised her hand, "That's three to two, ladies and gentlemen the still reigning champion, Starfire!"

Starfire giggled as Cyborg stood and laughed, "Good game."

She smiled at Cyborg, "It was the most fun."

"Told you she was gonna beat you, Cy," Beast Boy said.

Cyborg lifted Beast Boy by his shirt, "You can't talk BB, you can't beat me or Starfire."

He threw the changeling on the couch. Beast Boy smirked turning into a snake and slithered to the refrigerator. He changed back and opened the door and pulled out a box of ice cream, "Who wants ice cream?"

"I already told you, nobody wants your nasty tofu ice cream!" Cyborg yelled back.

Starfire rubbed her head, "I thought it tasted most delicious."

Cyborg turned to her, "You have some weird tastes Star."

"It's because Starfires cool like me!" Beast Boy shouted from across the room.

Starfire giggled as she flew to where Beast Boy was holding the ice cream. Cyborg shook his head but smiled, he started to walk over to join them when his arm started beeping. He stopped and answered his built-in communicator, "Hello?"

"Cyborg is that you?" Raven's voice asked.

His screen showed static and he only got glimpses of Raven's face, "Are you alright?"

"...took him."

Cyborg tapped controls on his arm, "What's going on?"

"Owls…gone," Raven said.

Cyborg tried to establish a better connection while listening to Raven, "Keep talking I'm about to fix the connection."

He glanced at the screen as Ravens face looked back at him.

"They took him... they're coming for… hide!" Raven said before the screen went black.

"Dude, what happened?"

Cyborg looked up at his teammates who now stood in front of him, "I think Robin and Raven are in trouble."

"Was that friend Raven calling?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg nodded and walked to the Titans computer and powered it on. Suddenly Ravens static message appeared on the huge TV screen. The three Titans watched the message three times trying to make sense of what was being said.

Beast Boy scratched his head, "Did she say owls?"

"I think she's saying someone took Robin," Cyborg said ignoring Beast Boys question.

Starfire shook her head, "Raven and Robin are very well trained fighters, surely they couldn't have been beaten."

Cyborg shut off the TV and computer, "I just think that's what she meant, BB what time is it?"

Beast Boy pulled out his communicator, "Uh, its twelve fifty."

"We need to go to Gotham now."

Starfire held out her communicator, "Raven and Robin are both not answering their communicators."

Cyborg frowned, "We need to hurry."

Suddenly the tower began to blare its alarm, Beast Boy glanced at Cyborg, "Crime alert?"

"Shit," Cyborg mumbled and ran to the computer when the alarms stopped and all the lights went out. Starfire lit her hands with her star bolts while Cyborgs flashlight popped open from his shoulder, they cast a light glow around the spacious living room.

"Dudes I am getting really creeped out by this," Beast Boy said as he backed up against his friends.

"Friends, why have the lights turned off?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg swiveled his head around looking in all directions, "The alarm wasn't a crime alert, it meant someone is here on the island."

"Who would attack us at our home?"

"I don't know."

"Guys are we just going to stand here?" Beast Boy shivered in fright.

Cyborg grabbed him and Starfire by the shoulder, "We need to stay close, BB stay behind me, Star you follow after him ok?"

Both Titans nodded and each took their position as they slowly made their way to the stairs.

"Dude why aren't we taking the elevator?"

Cyborg gave him a, _are you serious_ , face.

Beast Boy gave a small smile, "I forgot the power was out."

Cyborg turned back around and opened the door and the trio descended the stairs.

Starfire kept looking behind her, "I feel like someone is inside."

Cyborg opened another door as they reached the bottom of the stairs. They were met by the cold night wind as they all walked outside.

Beast Boy looked confusingly at Cyborg, "Uh, why are we outside."

Cyborg walked around the back of the tower and tapped in a series of codes before two small doors opened.

"Nothing looks wrong with the power box, maybe it just malfunctioned."

Beast Boy sighed with relief, "So nothing to scared about?"

Cyborg pressed a couple of more buttons before closing the compartment, "The Tower should be back to normal now."

They walked inside the tower through the main entrance and took the elevator.

"I was quite scared," Starfire said quietly.

Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder, "Its ok, we all were."

The doors opened and the Titans froze at what they saw. The living room had been trashed, the couch had been overturned, the fridge was thrown across the room, and many more broken possessions lay around the room.

"Dudes," Beast Boy ran and cradled the now destroyed Xbox, "Why would anyone do this?"

The sound of glass shattering caused the trio to look up as a figure burst through their window and landed in front of Beast Boy.

"Hey who are…" the changeling uttered a grunt as the figure kicked him across the room. Beast Boy landed at his friend's feet with a thump. The figure walked closer to them and they each felt fear rise up in their chests. The man wore all black with a scythe strapped to his back, his cowl had a golden beak and horns like an ow, empty circular lenses stared at them. Cyborg readied his cannon and Starfire glowed with power as Beast Boy rose to his feet. The man took the scythe of his back and began to walk slowly towards the Titans.

"Stay where you are!" Cyborg yelled.

The man jumped and brought down the scythe down which would've most likely killed Cyborg if Starfire hadn't pushed him out the way. They tumbled into Beast Boy and all three fell to the ground. They quickly stood and faced the enemy. The man pulled his scythe out of the ground and stared at them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Starfire questioned.

"I am a Talon soldier and the Court of Owls has asked for your death," He responded.

The Talon soldier ran at them and swung his scythe as Beast Boy changed into a bird and flew with Starfire towards the ceiling. Cyborg jumped back as he heard the wind whistle as the scythe narrowly missed him. The Talon soldier was knocked through a wall as a star bolt hit him directly in the chest. The soldier rose from the rubble, the middle of the suit, now singed, had a circle where the starbolt had impacted him. He grabbed his chest in pain but swung his scythe at Cyborg once more. Cyborg caught it mid swing and threw a punch that sent the Talon soldier stumbling back. A green bull rammed him into the wall.

Beast Boy morphed back into his normal self, "We got him!"

Starfire landed on the ground next to them, "What do you think…"

An arrow flew past Starfire's face and the three Titans looked in the direction of where it had come from. Two more Talon soldiers stood beside the first one who was now on his feet. Each new soldier held a different weapon, one held two swords and the other held a bow. The moon shone through the broken window illuminating the Talons in an evil glow.

Cyborg looked at his friends, "You think you can each handle one?"

Starfire and Beast Boy nodded.

Cyborg turned to face the enemy, "Teen Titans Go!"

Starfire flew and tackled the one holding the bow. They tumbled out the broken window and fell out of sight. Cyborg stopped and tried to go see if Starfire was alright but was met by a kick to the chest. He stumbled into the door that led to the steps. Cyborg was sent crashing through the door and tumbling down the stairs as the Talon with swords kicked him once more.

 **TT**

Starfire traded blows with the Talon soldier as they fell from Titans Tower. Starfire grabbed her enemy and threw him off into the water below. There was a loud splash as the Talon soldier hit the water. Starfire flew down and glanced around, there was no movement. She felt a rush of pain on her cheek as an arrow narrowly missed. Starfire looked and saw the Talon soldier standing on the island cocking another arrow and aiming. She quickly threw a barrage of star bolts at her opponent. As the dust settled she saw a blur leap up at her. The Talon soldier delivered a ferocious kick that sent Starfire crashing to the ground. The Talon stood over her ready to put an arrow in her head. Starfire quickly threw an uppercut that sent the Talon reeling backward in pain. Starfire followed up with a hard right hand to the side of the Talon soldiers face. There was a crunch as his lenses cracked and he fell to the floor.

Starfire picked up his bow and stood over him, "Surrender now."

The Talon soldier sat up and looked at her through his broken lenses, "I have failed the Court."

He pulled an arrow out and drove it deep into his stomach before Starfire even knew what had happened. Noises of a struggle on the other side of the tower caught her attention. Starfire glanced at the dead soldier one more time before flying off to aid her friends.

 **TT**

Beast Boy stood facing the first Talon soldier they had encountered. They were the only two left in the tower. The Talon rushed towards Beast Boy and slashed his scythe. Beast Boy jumped back yelling in pain as his suit ripped and a cut opened up on his chest. He looked up to see the Talon soldier sprinting towards him. Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and caught the Talons scythe as it came down. He flung the Talon soldier off into a wall and broke the scythe in half. Beast Boy looked for the Talon but saw stars as his face met his enemy's fist. Beast Boy stumbled back and morphed into a rhino. He snorted and charged at the Talon soldier. The Talon easily evaded his attack by leaping gracefully over him. Beast Boy slid to a stop and turned only to receive a solid kick to the head. He dizzily morphed back into his normal form and fell onto his back. The Talon brought his fist rushing down with fury towards Beast Boys face. The changeling quickly turned into a bird and flew out of reach. Beast Boy turned into a velociraptor and landed in front of his enemy. The Talon backed away unsure of to confront him now. Beast Boy took advantage and swept his tail out which sent the Talon flying. The Talon smacked his head on the overturned coffee table and did not get up.

Beast Boy slowly walked over and poked his unconscious foe, "Dude are you ok?"

The soldier lifted himself and walked past him. Beast Boy yelled in fright and backed away.

The Talon walked to the broken window, his back to Beast Boy, "You have bested me in combat but do not feel full of yourself, you will join me and your friends in the afterlife."

With those words the Talon let himself fall from the towers broken window. Beast Boy rushed to the window but all he saw was the darkness below.

 **TT**

Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon at the Talon soldier once more. His enemy swiftly jumped and dodged the shots. Cyborg grit his teeth and ran at the Talon. He threw a jab that caught his opponent by surprise and followed through with a hard uppercut. The Talon was knocked back but quickly lifted his swords and began swinging. Cyborg parried the blows with his metallic hands while trying to find an opening for an attack. The Talon slashed his blades in quick succession, one blow found its mark. A gash opened n Cyborgs forehead and blood poured into his eye. He put a hand to his face and aimed his sonic cannon at the Talon. The Talon sensing weakness took advantage and threw a roundhouse that sent Cyborg to the floor. Cyborg lifted himself to see Starfire barraging the Talon with starbolts. The Talon swiftly ran and slashed at Starfire. She lifted her hands to protect her face as the Talon continued his onslaught. Starfire fell onto her back as two long red cuts appeared on her forearms. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon and blasted the Talon into the side of the Tower.

"Booyah."

He quickly went to Starfire and helped her stand, "You ok?"

Her green eyes met his, "I am very tired."

Cyborg gave a grim smile, "Me too."

They looked at the tower as the Talon walked in front of them, "You all will not be able to escape the wrath of the Court."

He grabbed a sword with both hands and shoved it deep through his midsection. He fell to the ground without making a sound.

 **TT**

The three Titans sat on the couch nursing their wounds. They had cleaned up the living room a little before getting medical supplies.

"Ouch!" Beast Boy yelled as Cyborg wrapped a bandage around his chest.

Starfire looked at them, "The clock says it is two in the morning, would you both like to accompany me to get some pizza?"

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy replied in unison, "Yeah."

After they had tended their wounds they walked out to the city and to the pizza parlor. Before they made it to the parlor all the TVs around the city began to buzz and show static. People everywhere began to look at the TVs in confusion. The top half of a person appeared on every screen downtown. The person wore a snow white tuxedo, their face covered by an owl mask that you might see at a masquerade. Everyone stopped what they were doing on the streets as they all turned to see the various screens around the city. The Titans walked closer to a screen and watched with a crowd of people.

The man on the screen spoke, "We are the Court of Owls, for years we have been in hiding waiting for the opportunity to take Gotham. This message is a warning to everyone, no one enters or leaves Gotham. There are explosives planted in the city and we will trigger them if anyone disobeys our orders. From now and on the Court of Owls rules Gotham."

The screen blacked out and then began to show its regular ads and commercials. Starfire felt a tug on arm and looked down to see a little boy staring at her.

"Are you going to protect us?" He asked.

Before she could answer an explosion sounded and the ground shook. People screamed and ran in different directions.

"Dudes look over there!" Beast Boy pointed at where a crowd was forming by the docks.

The three Titans ran over and gently began to push their way to the front. Everyone had their phones out and pointed out towards the sea. As the trio made it to the front, people had looks of sympathy and sadness when they looked at the Titans. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire stared out where everyone else was looking. Starfire covered her mouth and gasped. Titans Tower was on fire and slowing falling apart. An explosion had broken off one side of T. The Tower illuminated the dark morning with light.

The three heroes stared out in shock as their home burned before their very eyes.

 **Sorry about the delay, my AP classes have been swamping me with homework. I can't promise a chapter every week now but I do promise I will finish the story. Thank you all for reading my story!**


	13. Trials of a Talon

**Finally finished this chapter for you all.**

The Talons had blindfolded Robin after they had taken him from Wayne Manor. After a while of walking, they descend stairs leading deep into the earth. A door creaked open and they entered, their feet clacking on the floor.

Robin heard a voice yell out "You've gotta save me!"

Another voice sounded with a heavy Texan accent, "Come on, you're a Teen Titan save me instead!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

The voices continued to argue but were soon faded in the distance as the group turned down another hallway. Bright light flooded Robins eyes as the blindfold was removed. He quickly glanced around and saw a snow white hallway, not a smudge of any color on the walls or ceiling. Turning to his left he encountered an awful sight. Killer Crocs head was placed on the wall, stuffed like an animal, as a trophy of some sort. Robin faced the Talon but the Talon said nothing. They ushered Robin through the next door, darkness once again covered him.

A spotlight shone onto Robin and voice spoke out, "Are you, Richard Grayson?"

Robin refused to speak and the voice spoke again, "Talon walk forth next to your grandchild."

The Talon materialized and stood next to Robin.

"Remove your cowl," the voice demanded.

The Talon removed his mask and once again Robin saw his own face only older.

The voice addressed him next, "Remove your mask as well."

"No"

The voice chuckled, "You seem to forget that we are your family, you belong with us."

Robin balled his fists, "You're not my family and I won't be a part of this cult or whatever it is!"

Another spotlight shone on a man a few feet away from him. The man wore a white suit and an owl mask that you would see at a masquerade party. He held a trigger device in his hand as he spoke, "We are asking you to join us but if you don't," he put his finger on the button, "We can make sure you don't have a home to return too."

Robin fumed but reluctantly brought his hands to his face and removed his mask. Lights flared on temporarily blinding him as he heard gasps from many people. He blinked and looked around, a circular arena made of oak surrounded him. People were seated above him, they all wore black suits or dresses with masquerade owl masks as well.

"It is true!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

They all began to murmur until the man wearing white raised his hand silencing them all.

The man looked at the Talon, "This is your grandson?"

The Talon nodded his icy blue eyes glancing into Robins then back to the man, "He is the Gray Son of Gotham."

The man turned to the crowd, "Let there be no more doubt, the Gray Son has finally returned."

The crowd stared silently at Robin, their emotions unreadable behind their masks. Robin put his mask back on and looked at the man in white, "What do you want from me?"

"Pledge your allegiance to the court."

"What, No!"

The man looked at the trigger in his hand, "William I advise you to bring your grandson to his senses before something terrible occurs."

Robin felt a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off and walked closer to the man in white, "You wouldn't destroy Gotham."

The man smiled underneath his mask, _this anger the boy has, he will indeed become our greatest Talon._ "What makes you think I won't?" He asked.

"Because Gotham is your home too," Robin responded.

The man in white rubbed his thumb on the button, "All the innocent lives you're risking by not obeying your destiny," he shook his head, "I'd expect something more heroic from a hero."

Robins fury melted away and he looked at the ground, "I… I swear my allegiance to the Court of Owls."

"Look up at me when you say it."

Robin grit his teeth but looked up, "I swear my allegiance to the Court of Owls."

Robin felt a flash of pain as something connected to the back of his head.

He fell to the ground and the man in white kneeled next to him, "We will test you to see if you really are our Gray Son." Robin slipped out of consciousness.

 **TT**

He felt two pairs of arms grabbing onto his own dragging him. His eyes fluttered open but closed quickly as bright light shone through. Trying once more to open his eyes he saw blurry images. Voices spoke to him, they seemed to be coming from everywhere.

 _Gray son_ , they whispered.

 _You were meant for more than cleaning up the scum of Gotham._

 _What is your destiny?_

 _Save me!_

 _Robin, what's going on?_

 _Please do not hate me._

 _We are here for you if you need us._

 _Master Bruce is dead._

He shook his head as the voices began to scream, _Owls!_

 _You are the Gray Son of Gotham and you will bring us back into the light._

 _Owls!_

 _This is your destiny._

 _Owls!_

He opened his eyes and shook his head clearing the voices. He was too drowsy to focus on anything but he thought he saw, _heads?_ He closed his eyes once more and saw nothing.

 **TT**

Robin rubbed his head and sat up. _What the hell happened?_ He winced as he felt a bump on the back of his head. Robin glanced around, he was in a hallway of some sort. The walls on both sides were a bright white as were the floor. He looked up and saw nothing but gray, _where is the light coming from?_ Robin stood and tried to climb the walls but found out it was impossible. After trying for a while he gave up and decided to walk straight ahead instead of backward. He slowly approached the corner of the hallway and poked his head out. _Another hallway,_ he asked himself. He walked out and looked around, the path branched to the right and left. _I guess I'll go to the right_. Taking the right path he came to another intersection. A path to the right, left, or he could continue straight. _Where the hell am I?_ A noise interrupted his thoughts. He stood still and strained his ears to hear, _running water?_ Continuing on the straight path he came to yet another fork in the road. The noise of running water was closer now. He quickly ran towards the noise taking turns and moving through various paths. He stopped as he neared the noise. An opening appeared and he walked into a spacious room that was almost empty. In the middle stood a huge fountain, an owl sculpted in the stone stared at him as water poured around it. Robin walked slowly over to the fountain and stopped in front of it. He stared back into the owl's huge blank eyes. He looked around and saw three more openings leading in other directions. There was writing on a plaque that was held beneath the owl's talon.

Squinting his eyes he read the plaque, _"The Trials of a Talon."_

Robin shook his head in frustration, _this isn't my destiny._ He decided to take another path. Robin made his way to the opening on the left of the fountain. After a couple more turns he sat down exhausted from walking and running. Reaching to his waist he grabbed nothing but air. _Shit, I left my utility belt at the manor._ His back up communicator was also not with him, _they must've taken it._

He stood and walked to the end of the hallway and looked around, "This is worse than one of Mad Mods chases."

Robin touched his head and nearly passed out in pain. _What did they hit me with?_ He sat on the floor once more, his back against a wall. Robin closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **TT**

Robin coughed as he awoke. His throat was dry and he felt terribly hot. _It feels like its a hundred degrees._ He stood and looked around, the same white walls stood around him. Robin began to backtrack as black began to cover the edges of his sight. _It's hot, so hot._ After stumbling around through random hallways he made it to the fountain. Dragging himself to it he cupped his hands and began to drink. Wiping his mouth he glanced around again hoping to see something different, nothing had changed. He breathed heavily and suddenly feeling very drowsy he nearly closed his eyes again when he saw movement in the hallway in front of him.

Robin quickly stood and shouted, "Hey!"

No response. He ran over to the hallway and took a turn to the left. Peeking around the corner he saw the end of a black cape disappear around the end of the hallway. He sprinted to the other end of the hallway and slid into the wall. Nothing was there. Robin shook his head, _I can't lose hope._

"Robin?"

He turned quickly and stood face to face with the man he had been mourning for, the man he swore to serve in battle, Robin stood face to face with his mentor, Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce?" Robin stuttered out.

Bruce wore his Batman uniform except the cowl was missing. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Robin blinked his eyes confused, "What are you doing here?"

Bruce stared at him, "I thought you promised me you would protect Gotham if I were to go away."

Robin walked closer to his mentor, "I did, we can find a way out of here!"

Bruce looked down and shadows covered his face, "Why weren't you there when I needed you?"

Robin tried to put a hand on Bruce's shoulder but pulled back, "I…"

Bruce looked up at him, "It doesn't matter, I tried to fight my destiny but I couldn't."

Robin backed away in fright, Bruce was crying, he was crying tears of blood. Robin asked, "Bruce what's happening?"

Bruce looked down once more, "You can not change what is meant to happen, one way or another we will all become what we are meant to be."

His figure began to slowly fade away.

"No!" Robin screamed and threw his arms out. He grabbed nothing but air and fell onto his knees. He sat down and began to sob. He felt pain flash in his side as he was sent flying down the hallway.

A voice cruelly asked, "How are you going to lead the Court of Owls if you are going to sit and cry for yourself?"

Robin stood and grabbed his side, the Talon stood before him.

The Talon began to walk towards him, "You must be strong!" the Talon struck Robins face which sent him stumbling back.

"You must let go of what you love!" Another strike to the face.

"You can't depend on others, the only one you can depend on is yourself!"

He kicked Robin in the stomach. Robin fell onto his back and gasped for air and fell unconscious as the Talon towered over him.

 **TT**

Running water. Robin opened his eyes and sat up, looking around he saw the white walls of the building. _A maze, that's what this is._ The fountains running water was the only noise other than his breathing. He felt incredibly thirsty and hungry. Cupping his hands he scooped water and drank. He glanced up at the huge owl sculpted into the fountain, it seemed to be watching his every move. Robin shook his head and looked at the path to his right, _did I already go that way? Did I dream of seeing Bruce and the Talon?_ The pain in his side was real, _I'm not going to get anywhere just standing around and asking questions._ Robin jogged to the path on his right and began to take more twist and turns. Every hallway looked the same, a noise from his left caught his attention. Robin made his towards the noise and saw an opening like the one he had seen when he came to the fountain. The room was a dead end, but the back wall was covered in writings and pictures. Robin walked closer to the wall and inspected it. It showed a small city with a man standing and staring back at him. He was wearing a masquerade owl mask and a white suit. The next picture showed a man wearing all black with gold plated armor standing on a building and overlooking a city while the man in white watched from above.

 _Is this a timeline of the Court?_ Robin asked himself.

He walked along the wall seeing the city grow bigger in size and people in black suits beginning to join the man in white above.

He came to the last picture and stopped. It was different from the rest. A young man stood in a dark room as every Talon and member of the Court kneeled before him. The man in white was at the very front kneeling, his head lowered in reverence for whoever this young man was. Robin brought his face closer to the painting and he saw the young man had spiky black hair and blue eyes. He jumped back as the young man in the painting seemed to move his eyes. Robin breathed in and out slowly to calm himself down and heard a loud crash behind him. He once again made his way through the various corridor until he heard running water again. After entering the opening he came once again to the fountain and began to drink. _How long have I been here?_ The noise sounded again, Robin took the path he thought it was coming from. He crossed the hallways until he found another opening. Upon entering he saw a giant vehicle shaped like a bat. He froze, _is that the Bat-plane?_ He made his way to the plane and ran his hand along its side.

"How'd you get here?" he asked no one.

He stared into the cockpit, the tinted glass made it hard for him to see what was inside. There seemed to be something sitting in the driver's seat as he squinted to see it. There was a ripped cowl next to something else. _Is that Bruce's cowl?_ Robin pressed his face against the glass and stepped away after finally seeing what was sitting in the seat. It was Bruce's head, his mouth stuck in a mid-yell as dried blood was stuck to his face. Robin stared at the glass and he saw another face appear. The Talon stared back at him. He turned to see the Talon standing behind him.

"Your friends have abandoned you," the Talon said.

Robin threw a quick jab but the Talon caught his fist and twisted his arm behind his back, "Everyone has abandoned you."

Robin grunted as the pressure increased on his arm,

"You can not rely on anyone."

The Talon shoved him onto the ground, "That is why you could never beat Slade."

At the mention of Slade's name Robin sprang up and delivered a roundhouse to the Talon. The Talon took a step back but threw an overhand punch that sent Robin to the ground again. He fell face first and struggled to lift himself, _I can't beat him._ He pushed himself up and looked around, the Talon was gone. Robin exited the room and began to backtrack to the fountain. The running water once again guided him through the passageways. As he neared the fountains something thumped behind him. The Talon stood behind him with a sword in each in hand. Robin raised his fists and took a defensive stance as his enemy approached. The Talon swept his sword across the hallway as Robin jumped to the wall to avoid it. Using his momentum, he jumped off the side of the wall and delivered a hard punch which caused the Talon to fall on a knee. Robin jumped back quickly as the Talon slashed his blades. A pain in his chest caused Robin to look down. A cut stretched across chest down near his stomach, he hadn't even felt the blow. The air whistled and Robin ducked as the sword swung over his head. He swept his leg out but the Talon jumped back avoiding the attack.

"You can't win this fight," the Talon said coldly.

Robin backed away exhausted, he hadn't had anything to replenish his strength with other than the water from the fountain. The Talon jabbed with his left, Robin saw an opportunity and caught the Talons arm. He kneed his opponent in the stomach before twisting his wrist and taking the sword from him. He sent the Talon back with a firm kick to the stomach.

The Talon stared at him, "Show me that you are a Talon."

He ran at Robin throwing slashes and jabs as Robin tiredly parried and blocked the attacks. They continued to trade attacks as they moved through the hallways and towards the fountain. Robin was sent back into the room with the fountain as the Talon kicked him in the ribs. Robin was tired, too tired to continue the fight and win. The Talon sensed his weakness and brought down his blade with power. Robin quickly moved his sword to block the attack. The swords clashed and Robins went flying to the other side of the room. He only had his fists as he faced his opponent. Robin stepped back and bumped into the fountain, _I'm trapped._

The Talon shook his head as he neared Robin, "I had indeed thought you were the one, I guess I was wrong."

He brought the sword straightforward to impale Robin. Quick as lighting, Robin grabbed the Talons arm and bent it towards his own self. The blade pierced through the Talons body but he didn't make a sound.

The Talon grabbed the hilt of the sword with one hand and with the other he gripped Robins' shoulder. "You are the Gray Son," He whispered.

The Talons body became lifeless and he slipped off of Robin and into the fountain behind him. Robin fell to his knees panting as the water behind him turned red with the blood of his fallen enemy. _I just killed someone._ His hand had fallen in water, he pulled it out and stared in horror at his bloodied glove. He stood and looked at the body and he saw something forming in the water. A face screaming in terror. It was Raven who was screaming in terror and he heard a scream in his head. He stumbled back and fell onto the ground. Shadows began to form around the room. A man walked from the shadows and Robin gasped.

"You're dead I killed you!"

The Talon stood a few feet away not saying anything at all. Robin stood but fell back onto the ground as screams rang throughout his mind.

 _Gray Son!_

"No!"

 _Gray Son!_

Robin held his hand against his head and glared at the Talon through the pain.

The Talon kneeled down next to him, "You have completed the trials, you have spilled blood and you shall spill more in the name of the Court."

Robin couldn't take the pain in his head anymore.

The voices continued to screech, _Gray Son!_

He could barely see the Talon as he spoke, "Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadow perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send The Talon for your head."

Robin couldn't take any more screaming and blacked out.

 **TT**

"Are you sure he's ready?" The man in white asked.

The Talon nodded, "I took away what was driving him to fight us."

And what would that be?"

"Hope," the Talon said, "Hope that what we told him wasn't true, hope that Bruce Wayne wasn't dead, hope that he could defeat us."

"But he will obey our orders now," the man in white said.

"Have no doubt he is still the great warrior, but now he will serve the Court unconditionally."

The man in white glanced at the Talon, "I want the witch finished off if she is still in Gotham."

The Talon said, "It shall be done."

A Talon soldier walked up to the two men, "We are ready."

The man in white waved him off, "We shall be there soon."

The Talon soldier bowed then left.

The Talon looked at the man in white, "I believe we should go now."

 **TT**

The boy stood in the same room he had arrived in. A single spotlight shone onto his figure as he wore a black jumpsuit with midnight black armor plating in vital spots. He blankly stared out into the darkness surrounding him. The man in white walked into the circle of light carrying a cowl. The mask had a black beak and horns as those of an owl. The man in white handed the boy the mask. The boy slipped it on as the Talon walked into the circle of light next carrying a curved sword made of black metal. He kneeled before the boy and held out the sword. The boy took it and held it as the man in white kneeled before him.

The man in white raised his hands, "He has finally come, the Gray Son will lead us as rulers of Gotham."

The lights flashed on and hundreds of Talon soldiers were on the ground kneeling to the boy in black. Court members kneeled from where they were once seated above him.

"I present to you our champion, the Black Talon!"

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while to finish but it's done. School has been gigving lots of homework but like I said before, I'm going to finish this story. Thank you to all my readers!**


	14. The Reign Begins

**Sorry for taking so long but here it is! The events from the last chapter occur at the same time as this one.**

Raven stood trembling as the two bodies lay in front of her. She leaned against a wall and breathed slowly. After Robin had been taken two more Talons came and tried to assassinate her and Alfred. Raven was tired but she was still able to defeat them. After they had each had been defeated they stabbed themselves through the stomach. Now here she stood looking at the bodies as she struggled to stay awake. She pulled out her damaged communicator and tried to contact Cyborg.

Cyborgs face appeared on the flickering screen, "Hello?"

"Cyborg is that you?"

He showed a face of concern, "Are you alright?"

The screen showed black but turned back on and showed more static than before. "They took him!" Raven said.

Cyborg asked, "What's going on?"

More flickering, "Owls, the Court of Owls took Robin, he's gone," Raven said.

"Keep talking I'm about to fix the connection."

"They took him and now they're coming for all of you, hide!" Raven quickly said before her communicator buzzed and shut off.

"Ms. Raven." Alfred walked towards her, "I believe you should rest."

"I can't rest when Robin was taken right in front of us," she said shaking her head.

Raven began to storm towards the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Ms. Raven, we will be no help to Robin if we are exhausted."

Raven turned to him, "We can't just sleep while he's out there."

Alfred looked at the ground, "Ms. Raven you need rest, you can barely stand."

Raven finally caved in and let Alfred help her to her room where she lied down and tried to sleep.

 **TT**

Fog floated around obscuring her vision. Lights glowed in the distance beckoning her to come towards them. Her footsteps echoed throughout the empty plain. She came to a stop as a circus tent came into view, _I've been here before,_ she thought to herself. As she entered the tent she heard soft crying. A boy was on his knees sobbing quietly to himself. The boys soft crying was the only thing to be heard in the silence. She took a step towards the boy when another noise interrupted the quiet crying. Wings beat through the air and two owls landed beside the boy. They nuzzled him as he continued to sob. Suddenly the boy stopped and stood, the owls flew up and disappeared into the darkness of the tent. She backed away as the boy turned to stare at her. His eyes were a milky white, he continued to stare at her. The lights went out and darkness covered everything. Then there was light. Owls were on the ground everywhere staring at the boy who now was wearing all black. They all turned their heads and looked unblinking at her. She began backing away as the owls began to let out horrible shrieks.

 _We will come for your head!_

 **TT**

Raven sat up and rubbed her throbbing arm. She had fallen off of the bed and landed on her side. The digital clock glowed in the dark light, one thirty-five it read.

There was a knock at the door as Alfred spoke, "Ms. Raven you need to come to see this."

She stood and quickly dressed and left the room. Raven found Alfred in the living room looking at the flat screen TV as a man announced something. The man was dressed in a pure white suit with a white owl mask that would be worn at a masquerade. Raven said nothing as the man continued speaking.

"...no one enters or leaves Gotham. There are explosives planted in the city and we will trigger them if anyone disobeys our orders. From now and on the Court of Owls rules Gotham."

The TV screen showed static before shutting down.

 **TT**

Raven checked her clock, it read seven thirty. After the TV incident, Alfred had suggested she try and sleep before going to see Commissioner Gordon in the morning. She could not get any sleep, the man in the masquerade owl mask haunted her mind. Raven got out of bed and quickly went to shower and put on her uniform. She quickly went to the T-car and began to drive to Gotham. _Do they really have explosives under the city?_ When she arrived she noticed that most of the city center was empty. A ruckus caught her attention and she parked and walked over to see what was going on. A crowd of people was gathered in front of what seemed a squad of police cars. Raven neared the crowd and heard yelling between officers and members and the crowd.

"Why are you keeping us from leaving!?!"

Someone shouted angrily.

"You heard what the man said, he said he would kill us all if just one person were to leave!" An Officer shouted back through a megaphone.

The crowd parted as Raven walked through to the police officers.

"What's happening?" she asked.

The Police Officer turned the megaphone off and handed it to the Officer to his left. "The crowd is demanding to leave but we were told not to let anyone out."

Another person in the crowd shouted, "Where's Robin?"

Everyone looked at Raven questioningly, even the Police. She looked down and her hood covered her face, "He's gone."

A little girl in the front looked at her, "What do you mean he's gone?"

Raven struggled to find words, "He...he's not here right now."

The Police Officer put a hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to speak about this to the people."

Raven took off her hood and looked around at everyone, "I don't know where he is but we can't fight amongst ourselves."

Someone yelled, "I thought you were all supposed to protect us, now we can't even leave!"

Raven looked at the commanding officer, "Who gave the order to not let the citizens leave?"

"Commissioner Gordon," he responded.

Raven walked through the crowd as they waved their arms and screamed about injustice.

 **TT**

A hooded figure in the sea of people watched the pale sorceress leave. He put his hand up to his ear, "The witch is here."

A sinister voice responded, "Finish her."

 **TT**

Raven silently entered the Commissioners office where she saw him talking on the phone. Commissioner Jim Gordon looked up at her and then spoke into the phone, "Look I'll call you back."

He motioned for her to take a seat and she did. "I think you can see we are in a bit of predicament right now." The Commissioner glanced behind her, "Wheres Robin?"

Raven's hood covered her face with shadows as she stayed quiet.

Commissioner Gordon stood and looked out the window behind him, "So he's gone too."

"He's not gone."

The Commissioner turned to look at her.

She continued, "We were attacked last night and Robin was taken."

"By who?"

"The man in white."

"What do they want him for?" he asked.

"I..." She started before they heard shouting and then glass shattering. Jim pulled open a drawer from his desk and reached in to take out a pistol. There were cracks of gunfire as Raven pushed the Commissioner down behind his desk. They both leaned their backs against the desk as the gunfire continued. Raven looked out the window and saw a hooded figure standing atop a building next to them. She shut her eyes and quickly made a shield as an arrow whizzed through the air and hit the wall behind them. Confused she glanced up and saw a rope attached to the end of an arrow.

"Oh shit," Gordon mumbled.

Raven looked out the window to see the hooded figure ziplining towards them on the rope of his arrow. Raven took down her shield and cut the rope with her magic. The hooded figure had too much momentum and managed to break through the window and into the office. Raven stumbled back and shielded her eyes from the flying broken glass. More gunfire sounded as she opened her eyes. The Commissioner had taken a couple of shots at their enemy but it had only torn the hooded cloth off. Standing before them was a Talon soldier. He held two long swords in each of his hands. His head turned to Raven, "The Court of Owls has ordered your death."

Commissioner Gordon held the gun towards the Talon soldier, "If you try and move you'll have lead in your brain."

The Talon Soldier chuckled, "Have you not forgotten we own Gotham now, so I suggest you put your gun down."

Jim didn't move a muscle, "No."

"Do you wish to die as well?"

The Talon uttered a grunt as a blast of magic sent him into the wall, almost knocking him out the window.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" Raven shouted as the Commissioners desk was lifted with a black aura and then slammed onto the downed enemy. She grabbed Jim's arm, "We need to go now."

Comsioneer Gordon nodded and slowly opened the door.

"Oh my God."

There was a massacre, the floors were painted red with blood. Cops lay on the floor with their throats cut or missing limbs. Raven pulled Commissioner Gordon through the horrible scene and out the building.

"We can make it to the T-car, its only a block away."

Two shadows dropped in front of the two as they tried to cross the street. Two more Talon soldiers stared at Raven and the Commissioner. Another thump sounded behind them as a voice spoke, "It only took two to take out the ten officers who were working today."

The Commissioner whipped around with eyes full of fury, "How could you do this, many of those officers had families!"

The Talon soldier behind them laughed, "It was their fault for raising their hand against the Court. Surrender, as you can see there is no way out, all we want is the witch girl."

Raven looked around at the three Talon Soldiers and then at the Commissioner. _We can't possibly win,_ she thought. Suddenly a gun sounded and the Talon that had been speaking fell down dead with a bullet to the head. "You son of a bitch," Jim growled.

The other two Talons immediately moved in to attack. Raven used her magic to throw a piece of concrete at the incoming attackers. One Talon was hit directly and sent flying away. The other continued running to them wielding swords in each hand. The Commissioner fired a couple of shots to which the Talon soldier easily dodged. He then jumped and swung his sword down towards Raven. She quickly levitated away as the swords came down and impaled the street. The Talon soldier pulled out his swords easily and began to run at them again. Jim fired the last three shots from his gun at the incoming attacker. The Talon easily blocked each of the shots with the blade of his swords.

"What the hell are these guys?!?"

Raven stood in front of the Commissioner an created a shield as The Talon soldier swung his swords once more. The Talon brought the swords down again as Raven grunted in exhaustion, "You have to leave, I'll hold them off."

"I can't leave you here alone," Jim responded.

The blades came down again and the shield cracked. "Go now!" Raven shouted as her eyes began glowing.

 **TT**

Jim Gordon heard shouts and rumbles as he fled the scene. His car came into view as he ran down another block. Suddenly he stopped, _what am I doing?_ He immediately turned back around and ran as fast as he could to the police station.

 **TT**

Raven was backed against the wall of a building bleeding from various cuts on her arms and legs. The Talon Solider stood in front of her holding one sword that dripped with blood.

"Your time has come to an end witch."

Raven held her breath and got ready to cast one last spell when there was a crack of gunfire and the Talon fell onto the ground and began to cradle his now bleeding leg.

The Commissioner stood in front of her, "I found another clip on my way here."

"I told you to leave, we aren't safe out in the open!"

The air whistled and Jim let out a yelp of pain as an arrow pierced through his shoulder. Raven quickly moved to him and created a black sphere that protected them both from the other incoming arrows. Raven looked up and saw a Talon soldier drawing another arrow.

She looked down at the Commissioner, "I'm going to get us out of here." They both disappeared in a circle of magic.

 **TT**

The Talon soldier stood where his dead comrade lay. He brought his hand to his ear, "They got away."

A voice cooly responded, "How many casualties?"

"Two."

The voice spoke again, "You will not rest until you have found them, do you understand?"

"Yes."

 **TT**

Raven weakly held the Commissioner in her hands as they materialized in the Wayne Manor living room. Alfred who had been sweeping turned around and saw them.

"Oh dear God, what has happened?" he asked.

Raven slowly set Jim on the couch, he moaned in pain. She looked up at Alfred, "We need a place to hide, they'll be here in a couple of minutes."

Alfred nodded, "I know a place we can go, help Mr. Gordon to the front yard."

He ran off and left Raven to move the Commissioner off the bloody couch. They exited the mansion as Jim's eyes were slowly closing. "Just a little more and we'll be safe," Raven said.

She heard the roar of an engine and a sports car zoomed to where she stood holding Jim.

"Get in!' Alfred shouted from the car.

She eased Jim into the back of the car and quickly got into the passenger seat. Alfred jammed his foot on the gas pedal and they sped away from the manor.

"Where are we going?" Raven asked.

The Wayne Manor and lights of the city became lost in the distance. "Master Bruce has a house far out from the city where we can stay," Alfred said.

Raven worriedly looked over her shoulder at Jim, "How long until we get there?"

"Not very long."

After ten minutes they had arrived at a two-story house in the middle of nowhere. Raven and Alfred quickly helped the Commissioner out of the blood-drenched back seat and into the house. The set him softly on the couch.

Alfred looked at the arrow in Jim's shoulder, "I fear if we do not get him help soon he will die."

Raven shook her head, "I can heal him, I just need you to take out the arrow."

Alfred looked at her in shock, "We can not do that, he has already lost plenty of blood."

"Please trust me."

Alfred grabbed the point of the arrow and huffed as he snapped it off. Jim grunted in pain and slipped into unconsciousness. Alfred turned him over and slowly pulled the shaft out. Once it was out Raven quickly turned Jim over and pressed her hand against his wound. His eyes flickered open for a moment in anguish but were soon shut once more. She began to chant words quietly and the wound closed up. Raven wobbled over to a nearby chair to catch her breath.

Alfred walked over to her, "Can I get you anything, Ms. Raven?"

"Just a glass of water please."

He left to the kitchen, Raven glanced at the unconscious Commissioner. His face was pale but other than that he looked fine. Alfred returned and handed her a glass of water.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Alfred then went to turn on the TV and switched the channel to the Gotham City news. A female reporter stood in front of the police station where yellow tape was now spread across it. The sky was dark as it was getting ready to snow once more before nightfall.

She wore a big furry jacket and shivered as she gestured towards the police station, "And a total of ten working police officers were killed this afternoon after a brutal terrorist attack. Commissioner Jim Gordon is still missing but has not been confirmed dead. As for travel, Gotham citizens are still not able to leave for fear of what the terrorists had announced yesterday night."

She shivered again, "The Teen Titan, Raven, had been spotted trying to protect the Commissioner, she has also not been found nor proven dead. Fellow Titan Robin has yet to be found as well but some citizens say he is gone? We don't know exactly what they mean by that..."

Suddenly the reporter stopped as someone called her through her earpiece. She then pointed behind the cameraman, "Look over there!"

The camera swiveled around and they now saw the roof of a tall building that read Wayne Enterprises. The camera zoomed in and they could now see two battered officers standing next to the Talon.

"Is that the man who took Robin, Ms. Raven?" Alfred asked quietly.

Raven said nothing as the Reporter began to speak.

"It looks like a terrorist has the two commanding Gotham PD officers, they seem to be bound and, oh God..." She took a gulp and continued, "They have ropes tied around their neck."

The Talon stared straight into the camera for almost a minute which seemingly felt like an hour. He then pushed the officers off the building, the camera quickly switched back to the news anchor.

He sat at his desk horrified and shook his head. "We will be back in a couple of seconds," he said.

The TV turned black as Alfred shut it off. Raven covered her mouth with her hands. Alfred stood and began to walk to a room but stopped and spoke, "I have been here many many years but never have I seen such a horrific event. I am truly sorry you had to witness Gotham in its worst hour, Ms. Raven."

Alfred walked into a room and shut the door. Raven stared in shock at the black TV. _What is this place?_ Raven put her face in her hands and began to weep.

 **TT**

The sun shone over Gotham, the morning had finally come. The Gotham Fire department and construction helped lower the bodies from where they had been hanging last night. The families of the two officers cried and held each other as the bodies were put in bags. A figure in all midnight black watched from above on a snow-topped building, silent.

All hope was lost.

 **Its been a while since I had uploaded but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember I will finish the story. Thank you for reading!**


	15. Daughter of Hell

**Its been while but i'm finally done!**

The sky was red. Smoke rose into the air as the city burned. Screams rang out as the innocent cried out for help. She stood atop a building watching the people scrambling to save themselves.

"You did it," a voice spoke out from behind her.

She faced the voice and saw a man with blood red skin and horns protruding from his forehead. "You escaped the prophecy," the man said. "But yet you did what you tried so hard to fight against."

"Stay away from me!"

The man smiled, "Why Raven you can't escape me."

He grabbed both of her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "I will always be a part of you."

She shoved him away, "No, you're gone, I banished from our dimension forever."

"But you can't banish me from your soul," he said. His voice seemed to come from everywhere as he spoke once more, "I am hate, I am evil, I am you!"

She screamed and put her hands against her ears as she shut her eyes. Upon opening them she saw a snowy street as thousands of people kneeled. She looked up to see a figure standing almost lifeless in front of them. The man in all black stared at her. His eyes seemed to look beyond, they seemed to look into her soul. He could feel the hate radiating from inside her. The man held out a hand beckoning her to join him where he stood. She reached out and grabbed his hand embracing the evil within.

 **TT**

Raven sat straight up in her bed and took huge breaths. _It's just a dream._ She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stared at the blank wall. _So much has happened since I first came here with Robin._ His name rang throughout her head and sadness overcame her. _No,_ she shook her head, _I have to have hope._ Raven stood from the bed and sat on the floor. Her legs crossed and she began to levitate.

Eyes closed she repeatably whispered, "Azarath metrion zinthos."

 **TT**

All around her was darkness, the colorless state of her now calm mind. Immense heat could be felt from within her mind. Suddenly she felt a chilly winter wind and opened her eyes. No longer was she in the room, she was lying on her back in the snow staring at the sky. The trees obscured her sight, gray clouds blocked what little she could see of the sun. A shout sounded as something was swung through the air. Blood spattered onto her already bloody face. The snow around began to turn a pinkish color. A man stood above her. The black suit he wore was now soaked with the blood of the ones who had dared to oppose him. His face was covered by the shadows of the trees, he raised the blade. She closed her eyes and awaited the finishing blow. When nothing happened she opened her eyes.

There was nothing but darkness once more. Two big bright eyes stared out from nowhere. More pairs of eyes began to blink in the darkness. Owls appeared and glared sinisterly at her. They opened their mouths and began to scream.

 **TT**

Raven shook her head and opened her eyes as she heard knocking on her door.

She floated to the ground as Alfred spoke, "Ms. Raven, are you alright?"

Raven opened the door a crack and looked out.

"Ms. Raven another lamp just exploded."

 _Shit,_ she thought. "I'm fine Alfred."

He nodded, "If you need me I shall be in the kitchen."

She shut the door and sat back on her bed. The owls screaming sent shivers down her spine as she remembered what she had seen in her head. Raven took a deep breath and stood. She opened the door and walked to the kitchen and found Alfred staring out a window at the darkness of the morning.

He did not turn around, "Ms. Raven do you need of my assistance?"

"I'm leaving Gotham."

He turned to face her, "Ms. Raven you must surely not leave, the Court of Owls will find you before you know it."

Raven said, " I'm going to go to Jump City through a portal to get the rest of the Titans."

"Ms. Raven I am almost positive they have eyes and ears in Jump City already," Alfred replied.

"I have to take the chance, we can't possibly hope to win just by ourselves."

Alfred looked away, "Very well, I shall watch over the Commissioner until you return."

Raven quickly walked away back into her room. She shut the door and took moment to breathe. Concentrating her power a black portal appeared in the middle of the room. Raven hurridly entered the portal to Jump City.

Her head spun as she felt her feet touch the familiar ground of the Titans island. Raven stumbled around and found a rock to lean on. The spell had taken out a lot of her energy. Her tired eyes glanced around searching for Titans Tower. It was fairly dark as she continued to scan around for her home. Raven closed her eyes and rested against the rock for a moment before opening them once more. She began to walk further inland waiting for the tower to come into view. Nearing the center of the island she stopped and fell to her knees.

Titans Tower had been destroyed. The bottom of the T stood crookedly as the top half was scattered around in broken pieces.

Raven glided over and began to search through the rubble. "Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg?!?" She shouted as she looked around the piles of rubble.

After a few minutes, she stopped and leaned her back against the broken tower. A tear found its way down her cheek and small explosions sounded nearby as she let go of her emotions.

A voice spoke seemingly from nowhere, "So you finally have returned."

Raven glared at the figure that now leaned against a piece of rubble opposite of her.

The figure said, "It's been a long time since we've spoken and if I remember correctly the last time we saw each other your father was taking over the world."

Raven threw a huge piece of rubble at the figure. The rubble collided with the ground and the dust settled around the island. She held her head as she felt her the last of her strength leave her.

"I watched it."

Raven now faced the figure who now stood, visible, in front of her. His black and orange mask seemed to glow with evil intent. Black soulless eyes stared at her from the mask.

"Why would you do this?" Raven weakly asked.

Slade chuckled and raised his hands, "I had no part in this glorious destruction." He dropped his arms and pointed at her, "But you did."

Slade began to walk closer to her. Raven stepped back slowly, trying not to fall over the rubble scattered around. Slade stopped and turned his back to her, "Its a shame I was not the one to finish them."

Raven put a hand on a nearby piece of rubble to steady herself, "They are not dead!"

"Yes, they are," Slade responded in a low voice.

Raven closed her eyes and held her head, "They are not dead," she said quietly. She opened her eyes in fright as Slade's hands appeared on shoulders.

He whispered in her ear, "I watched them writhe in the flames as the tower burned. They screamed for you to save them, but where were you? They couldn't escape and had their bodies burned alive. I heard every scream of pain and terror as their skin was set aflame." His face was right next to his ear, "Your friends sacrificed everything for you and how do you repay them? And the one person who cared for you the most, the one who was willing to travel through hell itself to save you, you let him be taken away."

Raven balled her fist as Slade let go of her shoulders.

"Robin is dead, he's just as lifeless as the rest."

Raven turned and screamed as she blasted a powerful blast of magic where Slade stood. The ground shook from the impact and more dust flew into the air. Raven angrily searched for her enemy.

"You missed darling," Slade said as he walked into her vision again.

Raven's eyes glowed with power and anger, "Azarath metrion zinthos!"

A rock rose up above Slade and came crashing down.

His voice seemed to be coming from everywhere, "My dear Raven, you wanted to avoid all this death and terror and yet here we are."

She swiveled her head around looking for Slade and heard a shout.

"Don't move!"

She turned ready to fight as a blue light shone from somewhere in the dust infected air.

"Don't move or we will use lethal force!"

The voice shouted again. _Is that Cyborgs' voice,_ she asked herself.

Cyborg walked into view his eyes narrowed. He saw her and lowered his sonic cannon, "Raven?"

The anger that had been giving Raven her extra energy melted away. Blood rushed to her head and she felt her head began to spin. She felt her body began to fall. From the corner of her eye, she saw Slade standing against a pile of debris. He shook his head as his body began to fade into thin mist.

It was as if he was never even there.

Raven felt her face hit the ground before blacking out

 **TT**

She opened her eyes and saw blurry figures. Raven quickly sat up and her hands glowed with magic.

"Friend Raven it is us!"

Raven rubbed her eyes and glanced around. Crowded around her were her were the rest of the Teen Titans. She lowered her hands onto the sheets of the bed where she sat. "I thought you were all dead," Raven told them.

"I guess you saw what happened, " Cyborg said in a monotone voice.

Beast Boy held out a water bottle towards Raven, "I got you some water if you want it."

"Thank you," she took a long drink from the bottle and looked at Cyborg. "What did happen?"

Cyborg looked at the ground, "We were attacked right after I received your call on the communicator. We fought off whatever they were."

Beast Boy interrupted, "Then we went to get some food and then some creepy dude with a white owl mask started saying things on all the TVs and..."

"What did he say?" Raven asked.

Starfire leaned against a wall of the small room hugged her shoulders even tighter and spoke, "The man said Gotham was under the rule of the Court of Owls and no one was to enter or leave. Then the people began to shout and we saw our home burst into flames." Starfire couldn't continue.

"We saw what happened in Gotham. It was televised internationally, we thought that the Court had done the same to you," Cyborg said.

He put a hand on Raven's shoulder, "I know this has been a hard time for all of us especially you but we need to know, where is Robin?"

Raven shut her eyes and took a deep breath, "He's gone."

Starfire gasped and Cyborg once again looked at the floor.

Beast Boy timidly asked, "Is he... dead?"

Cyborg smacked the back of Beast Boys head.

"Ow dude, I was just asking!"

Everyone turned to Raven as she began to speak, "The Court of Owls came and attacked us one night and they took Robin. I couldn't stop them." A tear slid down her cheek, "I'm sorry."

The lightbulb above them burst from Raven's emotions. The room was soon lit by a flashlight that popped put of Cyborgs' shoulder. "No one is blaming you for anything," he said.

Raven took small breaths and regained her composure. She got out of the bed and almost fell. Starfire caught her and helped her steady herself. Starfire let her go as Raven now stood on her own.

"I came here because Gotham needs saving and I can't do it by myself," she said.

"We will gladly assist you friend Raven," Starfire said.

Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded in agreement.

Then Cyborg said, "I know we've been in difficult situations like this before but how do you plan on stopping a highly trained army like the Court? We can barely even take on three."

"It's not going to be just us."

 **TT**

Two hooded figures stood atop a building that stood across a small motel in downtown Jump City. One figure raised his hand to his ear and spoke, "We have their location."

A voice replied, "Kill every single one of them."

 **TT**

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy said.

Raven rolled her eyes, "I'll tell you all later, we have to leave now."

"What is wrong friend," Starfire asked.

The four Titans heard shouts begin to sound as doors slammed open and shut. Cyborg readied his sonic cannon and held a finger to his lips. He crept to the door and slowly opened it. All he saw was the bottom of a boot before it connected with his face. Cyborg was sent tumbling back into Beast Boy. The door swung open and two Talon soldiers walked through, each brandishing their own sword. Starfire gave a shout and flew towards one of the Talon soldiers. They crashed outside the motel wall and out of sight. Beast Boy and Cyborg picked themselves off the ground as the other Talon soldier came running at them.

Cyborg shouted to Raven, " Stay behind us!"

Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and swung at the incoming Talon. The Talon soldier easily dodged the attack and brought his sword down in swift slash. Beast Boy roared in pain before the Talon delivered a punch that knocked him out cold. People ran out of their rooms at the motel trying to escape the scene. Cyborgs' hand reappeared and replaced his cannon, _can't risk hurting the civilians._ He quickly delivered an NFL worthy ram that sent the Talon soldier flying through the other thin motel wall. Cyborg ran out and saw the Talon picking himself off the ground. Cyborg threw a hard jab at the Talons head. The Talon soldiers head whipped back and Cyborg followed through with a heavy straightforward kick to the midsection. The Talon soldier stumbled back but quickly recovered. He held his sword and began to circle Cyborg. The Talon solider lept up and brought his sword crashing down. Cyborg raised an arm in defense and the two objects collided and a loud clang sounded. Cyborg grunted and looked at his forearm that was now missing various pieces. The Talon soldier ran against the wall and jumped to deliver a heavy kick into Cyborgs' stomach. He fell onto his back and watched his enemy walk over him.

The Talon soldier became engulfed in a dark energy as he was lifted above the ground. He was quickly brought crashing to the ground.

Raven ran over and helped Cyborg stand. "Get Beast Boy and Starfire while I make our escape."

He nodded and ran off to find the other two. Raven crossed her legs and began to levitate. She slowly chanted words to herself as a portal began to appear. Raven fell to the ground as her last bit of energy was gone. Cyborg ran through the portal carrying the still unconscious Beast Boy. Raven felt herself being pulled up.

Starfire helped her walk as the approached the portal, "We are almost there, do not give up."

Raven heard the words bounce around in her head as she passed out.

 **TT**

Raven opened her eyes and sat up. _I'm back at the house._ She got out of the bed and opened the door to see Alfred and the other Titans asleep on various couches. Slowly she began to close the door.

There was a creak and Beast Boys ears perked up. "Huh?" he muttered as he sat up and rubbed his eyes." "Oh hey Raven, I'll wake everyone up right now."

"You don't need..."

Beast Boy cut her off and yelled, "Hey guys Raven is awake!"

Raven cringed as everyone sluggishly awoke.

Alfred stood and looked at her, "I am glad you have returned Ms. Raven."

She nodded back.

Cyborg stood and asked, "We need to know about this plan you have."

Starfire stayed sitting on the couch rubbing her bruised arms.

Raven walked out of her room, "Do any of you still have your communicators?"

All three of them held out their small yellow circular communicators.

Raven took Beast Boys, "We aren't going to be able to take back Gotham by ourselves."

Cyborg raises an eyebrow as Starfire and Beast Boy looked at Raven confused.

"Its time to call the other Titans."

 **TT**

The man in white spoke over his earpiece, "Are they dead?"

A couple of seconds passed before another voice answered, "No."

The man in white slammed his fist against the wall, "The next time they show their face in Gotham they will all be killed."

 **TT**

The Titans had discussed the plan and then each let for their room to get much-needed rest. Raven went to Alfred who was cleaning dishes. "Where is Commissioner Gordon?"

Alfred glanced over his shoulder, "He's outside."

Raven walked out through the back and saw the Commissioner sitting on a bench. She silently approached him.

He said, "I never did thank you for saving my life."

Raven went and sat next to him, "There is no need to thank me, it's part of the job."

The Commissioner stared into the trees, "I just needed you to know. There was a lot of people I wish I could thank right now." He looked at her with tired eyes, "We can't take back Gotham, we need to leave while we still can."

It pained Raven to see a brave man like Jim Gordon have his spirit crushed. "We can save the city, we have to have hope," she said.

He looked at the ground, "So what are we going to do?"

"We have to start an insurgency," Raven replied.

"I know you and the Titans are strong but how can you four take on the Court?"

"Im going to call the other Titans."

The Commissioner looked up at her, "You know we can't immediately go and fight them."

"I know."

"How long will the other Titans be willing to fight for this?"

Raven looked put into the dark forest shadows, "However long it takes."

 **TT**

Raven walked back inside the house. She tapped Alfred's shoulder as he sat reading a book. He looked up, "How may I help Ms. Raven?"

"Do we have a basement in this house?"

Alfred allowed himself a small smile, "Let me show you, Ms. Raven."

He stood and walked towards a wall. Alfred knocked on the wall and a door opened with stairs leading down. "If you need more space for the others Master Bruce had other safe houses around Gotham."

Raven nodded and walked to her room and shut the door. She opened Beast Boys communicator and sent a transmission request. A boy with armor plating and a hood over his head answered, "Beast Boy?"

"This is Raven."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I need your help, Herald."

"Is it for what's going on in Gotham?"

"Yes, I need your help to gather everyone here unnoticed."

Harold nodded, "I'm already on it."

Raven shut the communicator and took a deep breath.

War was coming to Gotham.

 **Review and let me know what you like or dislike. I hope you are all still enjoying this story!**


	16. Son of Gotham

**Just a small warning. It gets a little violent and gory in parts of this chapter.**

"Is everyone here?"

"The only ones that are missing are the Titans East."

"Are they going to come?" Raven asked.

"I am going to pay them a visit now," Herald responded.

During the past three days, the Titans had been gathering the rest of the young heroes. Each team was brought by Herald to one of the many safe houses around Gotham.

Herald took out his trumpet and blew into it. A portal appeared and he began to walk into it. He turned his head, "I will be back shortly."

Herald disappeared through the portal as it closed.

Raven sat on her bed and put her face in her hands. _Robin,_ the word floated around her head as she sighed. A knock sounded at the door. Raven stood and opened the door.

Cyborg stood in front of her, "Is the meeting still going to happen tonight?"

She nodded, "I'm just waiting for the Titans East response."

As she said this a portal opened behind them and Herald stepped out. "The Titans East have agreed to come," he said.

"Bring them to the last safe house," Raven replied.

Herald turned and walked back into the portal disappearing once more.

Raven faced Cyborg as he spoke, "We got everyone now."

"I just hope everyone is going to be enough."

 **TT**

Raven stood in the living room of the two-story safe house. Behind her stood Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire. In front of her stood Bushido, Bumblebee, Jericho, Hotspot, and Herald. Each Titan was commandeering a team. They gathered here to discuss how to tackle the current situation.

Bumblebee broke the silence, "So how do you want to do this?"

"We don't know anything about the Court of Owls, " Raven began, "Except that they are ruthless trained killers."

Then what do you expect us to do?" Hotspot questioned angrily.

Raven glared at him, "I wasn't finished talking."

Hotspot huffed but didn't say another word.

"I am sure you all know there are bombs planted beneath the city," Raven said.

The five honorary Titans nodded.

"It is not confirmed but we can't take the risk of an all-out attack," Cyborg said to them.

"So the best way to defeat your enemy is to get to know who they are and what they're doing," Raven finished. She looked at Jericho, "Jericho, we need you to possess one of the Talon Soldiers. You can study their patterns and hopefully find out where the explosives are placed."

Jericho seemed to take a gulp as his face turned pale. He nodded reluctantly and Raven looked at the rest of them. "We will stay put until Jericho gets enough information for us to where we can fight on even ground with the Court."

"What are we going to do about the civilians?" Bumblebee asked.

"Nothing will happen to them as long as they stay inside their houses."

Everyone seemed to grumble about but quickly quieted down.

"We will start to evacuate them once we know how to deal with the Court," Raven said.

"When do we start?" Hotspot asked.

"Tomorrow," Raven replied.

The Titans discussed a few other things before the sun went down. Herald blew into his trumpet creating a portal. The honorary Titans walked through as the portal closed leaving the other four.

Beast Boy stretched, "I'm going to get something to eat."

He began to walk in the direction of the fridge.

Starfire flew to join him, "I will join you in the consuming of food."

Raven and Cyborg stayed standing in the living room.

Cyborg looked at Raven, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"If everyone does their part it should," she answered.

The house was quiet for a moment. Cyborg put a hand on Raven's shoulder and she looked at him.

"We'll find him," he said.

Beast Boy shouted from the kitchen, "Cyborg Raven, you gonna come?"

"Yes, please join us!" Starfire added.

Cyborg turned to her smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm coming guys!" he yelled back as he ran over to them.

Raven allowed herself a small smile and quietly glided over to her friends.

 **TT**

The morning wind blew throughout the empty streets of Gotham. It was morning but still, the gray clouds above prevented the sun from shining. The snow crunched under his feet as he walked atop a snow-covered rooftop. The icy wind seemed to not bother him as he stared out at the clouded sky above.

The silence was broken by another voice. "Sir, we have discovered a warehouse where Gotham police officers have been hiding."

The Black Talon said nothing in response.

The Talon soldier spoke once more, "He wants you to lead the attack."

The Black Talon turned and gave a small nod.

The Talon soldier genuflected. He then stood and ran off, jumping across the rooftops.

The Black Talon turned back around and continued staring at the almost seemingly dead city.

 **TT**

A sick crack sounded as he snapped the officer's neck. The sky had darkened foreshadowing the snow that was to come. The Black Talon let the body fall from his arms as he looked around. The other two officers who had been keeping lookout were also dead on the roof of the warehouse. The two Talon soldiers soon stood behind their leader. They peered through a fogged up window at the officers inside the building.

 _Ten of them._

The Black Talon opened the window and dropped down onto the ground into the middle of the group. Officers rose from their seats as they stared in fright at the black figure.

"What the hell are you doing here?" an officer asked.

The Black Talon silently unsheathed a midnight black sword and pointed it at the one officer who spoke to him.

 _Kill._

A young police officer pulled out his gun, sensing the hostility, and pointed it at the intruder. "Put the sword down," he shakily said.

The Black Talon slowly turned his head to face the young man. The young officer stared into the soulless circular lenses before he felt an immense pain in his chest. He let out a shout and fell to the ground dead, an arrow protruding through his chest. The rest of the Gotham Police officers began to pull out their firearms. Two more fell as arrows pierced through their bodies. The officers began to wildly fire at the roof as two shadowed figures moved and dodged the bullets. Gunfire sounded and the Black Talon stood in the middle of it all. He stared at the ground as if a trance.

 _Kill._

 _No!_

A nearby officer noticed him and aimed his gun. The Black Talons head snapped up and he swung his blade. Time seemed to slow down as his sword came into contact. The officer's arm came off cleanly leaving a stump that began spewing blood. Droplets of blood landed on the Black Talon staining his suit as the officer fell to the floor screaming and clutching what was once his arm. Shouting and gunfire continued in the background as the Black Talon stared at his hands. They held the midnight blade that now dripped droplets of red.

 _Blood._

He turned around as the warehouse was now silent. Bodies lay scattered everywhere, blood painted the walls and floor. The two Talon soldiers stood behind the only three survivors who were on their knees. Their bruised and bloody faces looked up at the Black Talon in fear. He walked out the warehouse silently, not even casting a glance at his soldiers, and into the cold afternoon breeze.

 **TT**

The thirty-year-old cop struggled to open his swollen eyes. He licked his dry lips and looked around but couldn't make out anything. A figure walked into his vision and pulled him to his feet. He would've fallen if the figure hadn't caught him. They began marching down a white hallway and came to a stop at a door. The figure pushed the cop into the room. It was pitch black inside. The cop was shoved into a chair and had his hands tied with a rope to the armrests. A small light shined into his face making him blink as sharp pain flashed through his eyes. His vision finally focused and he saw a man standing in front of him.

 _Was he one of them, things, who attacked my men?_

The man was dressed in the same attire as the attackers but with much more golden armor plating.

 _He must be one of the leaders, like the one in all black._

The thought of the one in black sent shivers down the cops spine.

His thoughts were interrupted as the man spoke.

"What is your name?" he asked.

The cop shakily replied, "My name is Sam, who are you?"

The man chuckled, "I will humor you, I am the Talon."

Sam asked, "Where are Craig and John?"

The Talon ignored his question, "What rank are you in the police force?"

"I'm not going to answer any questions until I know where my partners are!"

The Talon backed into the shadows. His arm flew down with a knife. He buried it deep into Sams' thigh. Sam screamed in sheer pain as the Talon stared at him through his circular lenses.

"I said what rank are you."

Tears began to form at the corner of Sams' eyes, "I... I'm a Sargent."

"So you know where the rest of the Gotham PD is hiding."

Sam stayed silent.

The Talons grip tightened on the knife handle and he began to drive it back and forth. Sam grit his teeth and tried desperately not to scream. His pant leg now soaked with his own blood.

"Do you know where the others are hiding?" the Talon asked as he stopped moving the knife.

Sam started crying but said nothing.

The Talon leaned next to Sams' face and whispered into his ear, "Look to your left."

Sam slowly turned his head to the left. His partners severed heads were stuffed and placed on a plaque as if they were animals.

"Where are the others?"

Sam shakingly turned to face his captor, "I don't know."

The Talon pulled out the knife and threw it aside. He stood as Sam uttered a pained grunt. The Talon backed into the shadows.

"I swear I don't where they are, " Sam weakly said.

"Then you are of no use to us."

Blood splattered as a katana came swinging and decapitated Sam. His head fell with sick splat next to his now lifeless body. The light went out leaving the red room pitch black again.

 **TT**

A knock sounded on the door of Raven's room disturbing her mediation. She floated to the ground and opened the door.

Alfred looked back at her, "Commissioner Gordon is leaving."

"What... he can't, they'll find him."

"He is packing his bags now as we speak Ms. Raven."

Raven quickly moved upstairs and opened the door to the Commissioners room. "You can't leave," she said.

Jim was packing his bags and turned to look at her, "I have a family in Gotham. I have to be there with them."

"They'll kill your family if they know you're there!"

The Commissioner shook his head, "There are Gotham officers hiding all around the city. I was just called and told that one of their hideouts was found. Everyone was slaughtered. I can't stay here."

He resumed packing his bags.

Raven walked over to him, "I know you're hurt right now, we all are, but this isn't a good decision."

Jim glanced at her, "Thank you for saving my life, I am very grateful for that. But I have a suspicion that we aren't all going to make it out of this one. So if I am to die I want to die with my family fighting for Gotham."

"You can help us fight from here," Raven said.

"By doing what exactly? I can't help from here." He closed his bag and turned to her, "If you need an ally you have one in Gotham."

Raven held out her hand, she held a small yellow communicator, "keep in touch."

Herald walked into the room and looked at the Commissioner, "Are you ready Commissioner Gordon?"

Jim nodded. Herald blew his horn and a portal appeared. Jim walked to it and stopped, he turned to the two Titans and gave small salute before walking through.

 **TT**

Night had fallen. The city was dark, cold, lifeless. The Manor stood overlooking the city. Its windows too shone light no more. The Black Talon sat atop the roof of the great building. He watched the grey clouds as the wind blew and rustled the trees of the forest behind the Manor.

 _Blood._

He shook his head.

 _Kill._

A piercing ache began to pound inside his skull.

 _Kill._

 _Kill!_

 _KILL!_

He grabbed his head with both hands and tried desperately to get rid of the voices. Footsteps made him stand and draw his sword.

A Talon soldier walked up to him, "Sir two of the three captives confirmed another possible spot where the police could be hiding."

The Black Talon sheathed his sword and stared silently as his troop.

The Talon soldier spoke again, "He requests you take over the attack."

The Black Talon gave a small nod. The Talon soldier genuflected and quickly ran off and disappeared into the forest.

The Black Talon turned to stare at the city once more when he heard the fluttering of wings.

A bat flew around the Manor. It circled the Black Talon as he stared at it. A whirling streak of white crashed into the bat and both animals tumbled onto the roof near the Black Talon. A great white owl held the bat down with its talons. The bat squeaked and struggled but was silenced as the owl tore into its flesh. The owl devoured the lesser animal. It slowly turned its eyes toward the Black Talon. Both man and animal stared into each other's eyes. The owl let out a screech and took off into the night.

 _They rouse themselves like a lion. They will not lie down until they devour the prey and drink the blood of the slain._

 **TT**

Raven was reading when her communicator began to ring.

She answered it, "Commissioner?"

Jim looked at her from the screen, "Raven there is rumor among the police that an attack is going to happen. We have fortified every hideout as best as we could. You need to have a team ready to rush in if any of these safe houses are attacked."

"Thank you Commissioner, I'll spread the word."

 **TT**

Three Talon soldiers stood behind the Black Talon. The night shielded them from any eyes that were looking for them. They approached the old factory near the edge of Gotham. Their feet made no sound as the quickly moved across the snow-covered rooftops. They silently jumped to the top of the factory and peered in. Nothing moved inside the dark factory. The Black Talon motioned for the other three to move in. They moved in the shadows looking for any signs of life.

Suddenly all the lights came on and a voice shouted, "Open fire!"

Gunfire rang out and one Talon dropped to the floor as a bullet pierced through his leg.

The Black Talon dove behind a large crate. The other two leaped after him. The gunfire stopped for a few seconds.

"What do we do?" a Talon soldier asked.

The Black Talon unsheathed his sword. Both soldiers took out their weapons as well. The Black Talon flipped over the crate and charged at the police who were hidden by crates as well. He caught one by surprise and stabbed him deep in the stomach. Ths cop gurgled as the Black Talon pulled out his blade.

Another officer tackled him to the ground. The Black Talon threw the cop off and swung his blade. It cut through the cop's leg as if it were made of paper. Red covered the floor as the Black Talon stood.

 _Blood._

He glanced at his sides and saw that his troops had taken care of the other two officers. The Black Talon now looked at the metal doors that were hidden by the crates.

"That's where the rest probably are," one Talon soldier commented.

Before they could do anything an arrow whizzed through the air and exploded at their feet. The explosion scattered the Talons as they all looked at their attackers.

A masked boy in red drew another arrow. "You want some more of that?" Speedy asked with a cocky smile.

Aqualad, Bumblebee, and Mas y Menos stood behind him.

The Black Talon threw an object at the ground. Smoke began to form and nothing was visible to Titans East anymore. The smoke began to disappear but the Talons were long gone.

Speedy heard a moan and looked over to see a Talon soldier on the floor clutching his leg. His pant leg had begun to turn red.

Bumblebee took out her communicator, "Herald gey here fast!"

"I'm on my way."

She closed it and looked at Speedy,

"Speedy, Aqualad, pick him up and get ready to move!"

Speedy and Aqualad grabbed the Talon soldier and held him as a portal appeared in front of them. Herald walked out. "Hurry, we do not have much time," he said motioning towards the portal.

The Titans all entered and disappeared through the portal.

 **TT**

The Titans walked into the safe house.

Beast Boy held a piece of tofu and stared at them blankly, "Uhh..."

"Get Raven here now!" Bumblebee shouted.

"I'm on it!" Beast Boy ran off to find Raven.

She came gliding in a moment later with Beast Boy trailing after her, "What's wrong?"

Turning her head she saw the limp body of the Talon soldier. Without hesitation, she went and put her hand on him. Chanting under her breath she began to heal the Talon soldier. The wound disappeared and Raven backed away with sweat beading her forehead.

"You know what to do Bumblebee, take him to Jericho."

Bumblebee nodded as Herald blew into his horn and another portal was opened. Speedy and Aqualad once again heaved the Talon soldier up and walked through the portal with the other Titans.

Raven slowly sat down on a couch.

"Do you want to wake up everyone else?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven shook her head, "No."

She opened her communicator and Commissioner Jim Gordon appeared on the screen. "Raven?"

Raven replied, "Are all of your men put off the factory?"

"They are all safely on their way to another hideout. I'll contact you later, my hands are full at the moment."

The communicator shut off and Raven closed it. She breathed quietly until Beast Boy spoke.

"Hey uh, are you ok?"

Raven said nothing as she stood and walked to her room.

 **TT**

"Did you find anyone else in the factory?" The man in white asked.

"No," a voice responded.

"Goddammit!" the man in white shouted as he slammed his fist against the wall.

 _If it's a war that witch wants, then she shall receive it!_

 **TT**

Snow had begun to fall. The trees rustled in the winds. The leaves fluttered in the wind. The Black Talon held his head in agony.

 _Kill!_

 _Kill!_

 _Kill!_

He looked at the clouded sky and let out an unearthly scream. Screeches sounded about through the forests responding. The Black Talon fell into the snow and lay there as snow continued to fall around him.

He stood suddenly as if something called him and walked silently into the shadows.

 **It brings a smile to my face every time I read the reviews. I am glad to write this and will continue until the story is complete. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	17. Until Sunrise

**This chapter mainly focuses on Jericho as he plays an important role. The next chapter will be back** **to normal** **. (Rav** **en/Robin will be focused on)**

"Is he ready?"

"You should ask him yourself."

Raven opened the door to Jericho's room. On the bed sat a Talon soldier. He stood and looked at Raven.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," the Talon soldier said almost as if he were savoring the word.

"Commissioner Gordon told us that the Talons keep watch at night," Raven began, "You need to just blend in with the others. Get as much information as you can and then come back in the morning. Don't let anyone see you come here."

Bumblebee walked into the room, "Remember you can always call us for help if things get rough."

The Talon soldier nodded, "I should get going."

The two heroines moved out of his way as he walked toward the front door.

 **TT**

It was a cold night. There was a slight breeze as the Talon soldier walked across the rooftops. It chilled him to the bone.

"Hey," he quietly said to himself.

The word rolled off his tongue. _It feels good to able to speak again._ He sighed. _Too bad, it won't last forever._

The air whistled and an arrow struck the ground in front of him scattering snow.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked.

"I heard some noise and thought I would check to see what it was," he responded.

A Talon soldier landed in front of him. "We need to go now, the Court is requesting a meeting with all Talons," the Talon Soldier said.

Jericho nodded and began to follow the Talon soldier. The streets were quiet and desolate as they took twists and turns around Gotham until they arrived at the city hall. They walked in to see hundreds of Talons in the building. Jericho tried to look normal as he followed the other Talon soldier to a seat. Everyone was silent as they waited.

Finally, the man in white walked out among his faithful soldiers.

"Has anyone acquired knowledge of the rebel forces within Gotham," he asked.

No one said anything.

"Sir."

Jericho turned to look at the Talon soldier beside him.

"One of ours said he heard noises from where we have hidden our explosives."

The man in white strode over to where they sat. "Which one of you claims to have heard the noise?"

Jericho stood, "Me sir."

The man in white looked at him and said, "We must take caution. Tomorrow you will take a team to the explosives and check to see if anyone is tampering with them."

Jericho said nothing.

The man in white continued, "You shall do so for three days, each day you will check a different explosive. Am I made clear?"

"Yes, sir," Jericho responded.

The man in white turned to everyone else, "Very well, since no one has any information you may all go finish your night watch."

Every Talon in the room genuflected towards the man in white. Jericho looked at the ground as he to genuflected. He slowly lifted his head to see the Talons begin to disperse as the man in white no longer stood in the room. He stood and started to walk but stopped as a shadow seemed to be staring at him. The figure in all black cocked its head at him before seemingly dissolving into the shadows. Jericho hurried out of the town hall and made his way to the Titans safe house. He traveled around dark corners and empty streets making sure no one saw him.

 _What was that?_ Jericho thought to himself. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid._

It was morning by the time he had made it to the safehouse. The door swung open and Cyborg ushered him inside while glancing around. Jericho walked into the living room and saw Beast Boy lying on a couch playing with a Nintendo.

Beast Boy looked up absentmindedly. His eyed widened and he shouted, "Guys, one of the owl dudes found us!"

He stumbled to get up and transformed into a tiger.

Cyborg jumped in front of Jericho, "BB calm down, its just Jericho. Do you not remember the plan we had been talking about for the past few days?"

Beast Boy morphed back and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I was just uh... I'm gonna go to my room now."

He quickly left the living room and went upstairs.

Cyborg looked at Jericho, "I'll go get Raven."

He walked off down a hallway.

Jericho sat down on the couch and stared out the window. _This will be a much bigger fight than the Brotherhood of Evil. These "owls" truly radiate an evil atmosphere._

Cyborg returned with Raven now accompanying him. "What did you find out?" she asked.

Jericho stood, "They are going to take me to where they planted the explosives tomorrow night."

"Good work."

"Thank you."

"Make sure you don't act suspiciously. I know what they are capable of," Raven said.

"Don't hesitate to call for help if your trouble."

Jericho nodded.

"You should get some sleep. We have an extra guest room since Commissioner Gordon left," Cyborg said motioning towards a door on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, I'll get some sleep."

Jericho felt a hand on his shoulder as he began to walk to the room.

He turned to see Cyborgs concerned face. "You sure you don't want to get out of that body?" he asked.

"Yes, I need to get used to the movement," Jericho responded.

Cyborg let go of his shoulder and Jericho walked to the room and shut the door.

 **TT**

A soft knock at the door awoke Jericho from his sleep. He left the bed and opened the door to see Raven. "It's about to be night," she said.

Jericho stood silent. _Oh, I can talk._ "Don't worry I'll be there," he said.

Raven said nothing in return but let him shut the door.

 **TT**

Jericho stood in front of the Gotham City town hall doing his best not to shiver. A freezing wind blew through the streets. Three figures landed in front of him. A Talon soldier walked up to where he stood, "Where did hear the noise yesterday?"

"By the second explosive," Jericho responded.

The three Talon soldiers turned and began to walk away. Jericho slowly followed them.

 _Are they onto me?_

The four slowly made their way throughout Gotham until they reached the outskirts where the old Gotham Library stood. The aged stone crumbled as the four now stood at its entrance. It was closed as a new one was built in close to the city center. The Talon soldier who had spoken to Jericho moved his hands quickly. As if a signal to the other two. They quickly ran around the building. Now only Jericho stood with the Talon soldier.

The Talon soldier turned to Jericho, "Stand watch, we may be here all night."

The Talon soldier then disappeared into the old crumbling library.

Jericho turned to face the empty street. _Don't act of the ordinary,_ he kept repeating to himself.

The gray clouds above seemed to have covered Gotham like a blanket. The wind picked up and began to blow even harder. Soon the wind howled through the streets. Jericho stood firm against the wind. He stayed as still as he could as he stared out into the dark streets. Snow started to fall. An hour passed. Finally, he heard the crunching of snow as someone approached from behind.

Jericho turned to face the other three Talon soldiers.

"Let's go," the leader said.

 **TT**

A dark figure stood on a nearby building. Snow had piled onto his head and shoulders as he crouched unmoving, watching. A statue in the night. He watched the lone Talon standing guard. The other three came out and they all began to walk away. The dark figure slowly stood and began to walk among the rooftops, never taking his eyes off the four.

 **TT**

The four arrived at the town hall where the doors were opened for them. No Talons were inside the building. The four walked into the middle and said nothing.

Footsteps sounded as the man in white walked in front of them. "What did you find?" he asked.

The lead Talon stepped forward, genuflected, and spoke, "We looked over the entire building for signs of tampering. We found none."

"Rise," the man in white said, "Tomorrow you will look over the other location."

The Talon soldier stood and walked outside the town hall.

The last three genuflected towards the man in white. One seemed a step behind as they all looked the floor and rose again.

"You may all resume your current assignment," the man in white said.

The three Talons silently walked out.

 **TT**

The icy wind bit his skin as stood on the town hall and watched the three Talons walk out.

 _Blood._

 _Traitor._

 _Kill?_

 _No!_

 _Yes!_

 _Yes?_

 _No, no, no!_

His head began to throb with pain as he knelt and cradled his head with his hands. He didn't notice one Talon walking towards the outskirts of Gotham City.

 **TT**

Raven was reading a book in the living room when she heard knocking at the door. She opened it to see a Talon soldier shivering from the cold.

"Come inside Jericho," she said.

Jericho walked in and sat down on the sofa. He began to cough and sniffle.

Raven sat next to him, "Are you alright?"

He shivered, "They made me stand watch for like three hours in the cold."

"That's awful."

Jericho nodded, "Yeah it was. But it was worth it. I know where one bomb is placed."

Raven looked at him, "Where?"

"Near the northern edge of Gotham somewhere inside the old library," he replied.

Raven stood, "You should eat and get some sleep. We need to know where the rest are. For the sake of Gotham."

 **TT**

Jericho awoke from his slumber. He got of bed and left the safehouse. The city was dark as he walked towards the town hall. As he arrived he was met by two other Talons.

One spoke, "He wants us to check the last two spots tonight."

Jericho nodded.

The other two began to walk off and Jericho fell into step behind them. They walked through empty streets as snow piled cars stood parked around. Businesses with their lights out. Reminders of what Gotham once was. After about 30 minutes of walking, they reached the west edge of Gotham city. A small park came into view.

The Talon looked at Jericho, "Stay here."

Both Talon soldiers ran off into the park while Jericho once again was left to watch. All was silent except for the winds gentle breeze. Nothing moved. The park was dead quiet. Jericho slowly looked around.

 _Is there someone here?_

He could almost feel as if someone were watching him. A shadow seemed to move. Jericho tensed as something began to move towards him. A gray cat walked out of the dark ally and looked at him. Its green eyes boring into his own. The cat hissed then quickly ran back down the ally. Jericho let out a sigh of relief. Forty minutes passed by. Jericho sniffled quietly. _I'm really going to be sick_. Once again the crunching of snow alerted him of the other two Talons. He turned to them, "Did you find anything?"

The Talon soldier on the left shook his head, "We are going to check the last one now."

The three began to walk off towards the east side of Gotham. After about half an hour they arrived at the very edge where a construction site sat. Jericho stopped and said, "I'm standing watch."

A Talon soldier nodded, "We'll be back shortly."

The two Talons began to sprint towards the construction and disappeared into its massive structure.

The cold was unbearable. Jericho stood for ten minutes, waiting. He slowly reached into his belt and pulled out a small yellow communicator. He flipped it open and Ravens face appeared.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah," he responded. "I know all the locations now."

"Good now..." Raven began. A knife whizzed through the air and pierced the communicator. It fell to the ground destroyed.

Jericho looked up to see a figure in all black leap from a nearby building onto the ground near him. The figure looked like a Talon except deadlier. It wore all black and had more armor plating than the soldiers.

Jericho raised his hands, "I don't want to fight."

The Black Talon unsheathed a midnight blade and pointed it at Jericho. Jericho pulled the katana that was strapped onto his back.

Both opponents stared at each other, daring the other to make the first move. The Black Talon slowly began to circle Jericho. He was cautious and kept his distance. Suddenly, quick as a lightning bolt, the Black Talon leaped at him and slashed his blade. Jericho was barely even able to register what happened but still managed to move away. He felt pain on his arm. _It didn't cut deep._ Jericho began to back away. Without thinking he turned and ran. As he sprinted down the street he turned to see no one. As his head turned back around he saw a boot before it connected with his face. A sick crack sounded. He stumbled back and groaned as he held his nose. _It's broken!_

Jericho opened his eyes but was hit by the handle of a sword. He fell onto the ground. _I need to use this body to my advantage._

Jericho rolled and sprang to his feet. The Black Talon stood a few feet away still brandishing his blade. Jericho had lost his from the kick to his face. He held up his hands ready to fight. The Black Talon ran at him and began sweeping his sword back and forth. Jericho dodged them with the bodies quick reflexes but the sword managed to graze his forehead.

He grunted in pain and stepped back. Blood began to spill onto the lenses of his cowl making it nearly impossible to see. He felt the sword cut him deep on his thigh. His leg failed him as he tumbled to the ground.

The Black Talon stood over him, sword raised. He brought it rushing down.

Jericho gasped as he looked at the Talon soldiers body get pierced by the Black Talons blade. The Black Talon turned to him confused. He pulled his blade out and held it towards Jericho.

Jericho felt incredible pain as an object hit his head from behind. He saw no more.

 **TT**

"What happened?" Raven asked.

Cyborg held her communicator in his hand and kept pushing buttons. He glanced up, "All I can say is that maybe his communicator short-circuited."

"He hasn't called in fifteen minutes," Raven said.

Cyborg set the communicator on the table, "Then let's go check on him."

Suddenly Raven's communicator began to buzz. She quickly grabbed it and answered, "Jericho are you there?"

"No." Bumblebees face appeared on the screen. "Turn your TV on now!"

Cyborg quickly turned on the TV. The screen showed a Wayne industries building. The camera zoomed in. The Talon stood as two of his soldiers brought a captive.

A blindfolded Jericho stumbled into view. _No,_ Raven thought. His face was bruised and his clothes were tattered.

The Talon began to speak, "Tonight were are going to make an example of people who disobey the Court of Owls."

"Oh my God," Cyborg softly said.

Raven quickly called Bumblebee, "Do you have the Titans East ready?"

"We'll never make it in time!" Bumblebee said back.

Raven shut off the communicator and then contacted Harold.

"Yes Raven?"

"Get here now!"

A circle appeared and Harold walked through.

"Get the Titans East!"

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To buy some time."

 **TT**

Jericho could see nothing. He knew they would surely kill him.

The Talon spoke, "The resistance is over Titans."

Jericho felt a rope being fastened around his neck. It constricted his throat and made it difficult to breathe. A voice whispered into his ear, "Gotham belongs to the Owls."

Jericho heard a blast and then shouts sounded. Two arms grabbed him and took off the blindfold.

"Oh God," Raven whispered.

Jericho's eyes were black and puffy from beatings.

"I'm going to get you out of here," she said

as she untied the rope from his neck.

Jerichos vision was blurry but he saw a figure in black moving quickly towards them. He pointed behind Raven.

She quickly turned and made a black force field as the Black Talons foot came crashing down. The shield cracked from the impact. The Black Talon landed nimbly on his feet and drew his sword. Raven pushed Jericho behind her.

Both Raven and the Black Talon stared at each other. Neither moved a muscle. Raven felt chills go down her spine as the Black Talon cocked his head at her. Then, without warning, the Black Talon moved and slashed his blade. Raven floated away and shot a blast of magic that caught him in the chest. The Black Talon flew across the building and landed at a stop on the edge.

"Do not move witch," a sinister voice said from behind.

Raven turned to see The Talon holding a knife in front Jerichos throat. She quickly glanced behind and saw the Black Talon standing as well although he no longer held his sword.

A circle appeared behind the Talon. Aqualad ran out and ripped him off of Jericho.

Jericho tumbled forward but Bumblebee flew and caught him. She then flew into the circle and disappeared.

The Talon struggled but managed to jam his knife into Aqualads forearm. Aqualad gave a shout and stumbled back.

The Talon was sent crashing down as Raven pummeled him with magic.

Aqualad hurried through the circle. Raven followed but glanced behind one more time.

The Black Talon stared at her. He had not moved.

Raven felt a wave of sadness. _Who are you?_

She turned and joined her friends through the circle.

 **TT**

Raven stumbled through the portal and into the living room. Immediately Alfred came downstairs with two first aid kits. Cyborg and Starfire began to tend to Jerichos wounds while Bumblebee wrapped a bandage around Aqualads forearm. No one said a word as they all helped one another.

"Hey guys you might wanna see this," Beast Boy said loudly from the living room.

The TV had been left on for while as they had helped their friends with their wounds.

A man in all white stood in the town hall. A masquerade owl mask hid his face as he spoke, "This is a message to all rebels in Gotham. If you do not come to the town square we will destroy Gotham. Do not underestimate us. You have until sunrise."

The TV began to show static and shut off.

Raven pulled out her communicator.

"Who are you calling?" Bumblebee asked.

"Commissioner Gordon. He needs to get ready to evacuate the civilians before it starts."

"Before what starts?"

"War."


	18. The Battle for Gotham City

Raven spoke into her communicator, "Commissioner Gordon, you have to start moving civilians out of Gotham."

The Commissioner nodded, "Everyone in Gotham got the broadcast. But I can't move anyone."

"Why not?" Raven asked.

"There are still patrols out on the rooftops. If we move we'll all be slaughtered," he responded.

Raven rubbed her head, "Commissioner, there's going to be fighting in the morning, as soon as you here the first explosion you move."

"Wha... you can't fight them. There's too many to take on in full frontal assault!" Commissioner Gordon said.

"We aren't trying to beat them, just trying to distract them long enough for the civilians to get out," Raven said.

The Commissioner nodded, "I'll get ready then."

 **TT**

The group of Titans stood outside the safe house in the dark, awaiting orders. The door to the safe house opened and Raven walked out. She slowly glanced over all the heroes. "As soon as the sun begins to rise we are going to go out into Gotham," she began, "We are going to fight as long as we can so all the civilians can get out."

"How many bad guys are there?" someone shouted from behind the crowd.

Raven didn't answer, "This is nothing like you have ever fought before. They aren't like your everyday bad guy. These soldiers will not hesitate to kill you." Raven took off her hood, "If any of you want to leave, leave. I'm not making any of you stay here."

No one moved.

Cyborg raised his fist into the air, "I'm with you, Raven."

Beast Boy and Starfire raised their fists as well. The rest of the Titans began raising their fists into the air as well. They all stood there for a moment, the last symbol of hope in a dark and desperate city.

 **TT**

The dark was beginning to fade away into a mild gray as the sun began to rise behind the clouds. An icy wind blew through the city foreshadowing the snow to come. The group of Titans walked through the cold empty streets. Snow was piled on the cars that stood parked around, street lights and signs lay broken on the ground, the windows of the surrounding buildings were pitch black. It was if death itself had come to the city. No one made a sound as they neared the center of the gloomy city. Raven kept her eyes forward, not letting the silence unnerve her. Many other Titans looked around in slight fear.

"Keep your eyes forward," Cyborg said sternly.

After ten minutes they reached the center of Gotham. It was empty. Everyone's muscles tensed as the snow crunched. A lone figure walked towards them. The Talon came into view. He took slow steps until he was almost seven feet away from Raven.

"I'm only going to say this once," he said. leaning forward. "Surrender now and perhaps we will have mercy on you and all your friends."

Raven stared straight at him, "No."

The Talon nodded, "I expected such an answer." He turned and slowly strode away.

Five minutes passed.

"What do we do now?" Cyborg asked.

Before Raven could reply the air was filled with whistles. Dark lines were being flung up into the sky until the sky was almost pitch black again.

"Arrows." Cyborg shouted, "Everyone get to cover!"

The arrows fell with intensity towards the Titans. They didn't have enough time to evade the arrows as they came rushing down. Everyone braced for death from the heavens when a black aura surrounded the group. The arrows broke on impact as they collided with the sphere the covered the Titans. Raven gritted her teeth as the arrows crashed upon her shield. They seemingly came without end until they finally stopped. Raven fell to her knees but was quickly lifted to her feet by Starfire and Beast Boy. She now looked at the amassed forces of the Court of Owls that stood opposite of them. Raven pulled out her communicator, "Fixit are you in position?"

"Yes, I am."

Raven quickly closed the communicator, "Kid Flash go to Fixits location and take him to the construction site."

Kid Flash nodded and zoomed away.

Raven then turned to Mas y Menos, "Take Tramm to the old children's park."

"Si senora Raven," they said simultaneously.

The twins grabbed the Atlantean engineer and ran off in the opposite direction of Kid Flash. The rest of the Titans stared out at the unmoving army of Talons.

Raven glanced at her own army, "Let's buy them some time."

Cyborg raised his fist and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Teen Titans Go!"

The Titans all gave a unified shout and began to run at the enemy.

 **TT**

"They're not stopping sir."

The Talon didn't respond as he walked out in front of his army. He unsheathed his katana and pointed it at the incoming Titans. His voice rang out in fury, "For the Court!"

The army of Talons ran out to meet their foes on the battlefield.

 **TT**

The Titans ran towards the hundred of incoming Talons. Speedy jumped out to the side of the group and drew an arrow, "Use your range!" He shouted.

Others heroes moved out of the way and begin firing at the Talons. Explosions and flying debris crashed throughout the Court of Owls ranks. Still, they ran forward until they were only 30 meters away.

Cyborg yelled, "Everyone who has range stays behind us!"

The melee Titans rushed forward and slammed against the Talons.

 **TT**

Raven ducked as a Talon swung his sword over her. She blasted magic and sent him flying through the crowd. Another Talon jumped at her and sent her tumbling to the ground with a well-placed kick to the torso. Raven gasped for breath as the Talon rushed to finish her off. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Part of the ground lifted up and smashed into her attacker. Raven looked around the battlefield and saw Cyborg being overwhelmed by four Talon soldiers. She glided over and blasted magic knocking two down. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at another and threw a right hand that finished off the last one.

"We need to get to the last bomb," Raven said.

Cyborg nodded, "Let's go then."

They began to fight their way out of the crowd.

"We can make it there quicker if we cut through the Gotham Park!" Cyborg shouted.

The two Titans slowly advanced through the mass of fighting. Raven blasted her magic at the Talons but they seemed to never end.

"We'll never make it out in time!" She yelled.

As she finished her sentence a huge green tyrannosaurus rex swept its tail clearing the way of attackers. Three Talons jumped in front of Raven and Cyborg but were blasted away by starbolts. Starfire flew down to meet them.

"Beast Boy and I will make sure you make it friend."

Raven smiled on the inside. "Are the rest going to be ok?" she asked.

Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder, "They're tougher than you think."

Raven nodded and the four Titans rushed away from the fighting.

 **TT**

Speedy opened his communicator, "Have you already headed towards the last explosive?"

Beast Boys face appeared, "Yeah, just hold on a little longer guys."

An arrow whistled through the air and narrowly missed Speedys face. He flipped the communicator shut and drew his own bow. His eyes scanned for a target. Behind the fighting stood a Talon archer. Speedy let go of his arrow and it flew and landed at the Talons feet. It exploded sending the Talon to the ground. Speedy reached for another arrow but found none. _Damnit._ He spotted his Aqualad struggling to fend off two Talons. Speedy jumped and swung his bow knocking a Talon out cold. He then jabbed his bow into the other's stomach. The Talon backed away gasping before being struck by a stream of water.

Speedy turned to his friend, "How are you doing?"

"Could be better," Aqualad grumbled cradling his already wounded arm.

They both caught their breath and quickly surveyed the scene. It seemed as if for every Talon that was defeated another took its place.

"We're gonna be overwhelmed," Aqualad said quietly.

Speedy felt his own hope slipping away. "We have to keep fighting no matter what."

Aqualad wearily nodded back. Both Titans ran once again into the never-ending battle.

 **TT**

Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire hurried through the Gotham Park. The trees allowed little to no light within the park. The sounds of battle faded as they moved further away.

"How much further?" Raven asked.

Cyborg pulled up a map on his arm, "We still have a bit to go."

As the group ran they came into a clearing in the forest where a single tree lay broken in half on the ground. Raven suddenly stopped. Everyone else skidded to a stop as well.

Beast Boy stood beside Raven, "Are you, ok dude?"

"I..."

The branches above them rustled. She pushed Beast Boy away, "Someones here!"

The Titans all put their backs to one another and looked around. A single figure walked into the clearing blocking their path.

Raven felt her heart jump. _You._

The figure wore black clothes with black armor to match. It wore an owl mask such as the other Talons.

Raven felt strange. It was almost as if she deeply knew this person. _How could I possibly know who this is?_

The black figure stared at the group. Its eyes masked by the circular lenses of its cowl. Raven's heart skipped a beat as a single word popped into her head.

 _Robin._

"Robin?"

Cyborg glanced at her, "What did you say?"

His head snapped back towards the enemy as it unsheathed its sword. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at the Black Talon.

Raven walked into his line of sight, "Stop."

Cyborg raised his eyebrows, "Raven I need you to move."

"You don't understand," she said, "That's..."

She was cut off as the Black Talon flew past her and landed a hard kick into Cyborgs chest that sent him tumbling to the ground.

The Black Talon swung his sword towards Raven. She quickly made a shield of magic but was still sent stumbling back from the impact. The Black Talon lunged at her but was rammed in the side by a green ram. The ram morphed into a bull and snorted as it eyed its foe. The Black Talon rubbed his side and gripped his sword as he too eyed his opponent. The bull ran, horns pointed forward. The Black Talon flipped over and let his sword run across the bulls back. The bull morphed back into Beast Boy who yelled in pain and fell face first into the snow.

Cyborg picked himself up to see a gash running down Beast Boys back. He grit his teeth and looked at the Black Talon who was locked in battle with Starfire. Cyborg looked around and found Raven sitting, her eyes blank. "Raven check on Beast Boy," he barked.

She blinked and stood up quickly and grabbed his arm, "Cyborg, that's... !"

Cyborg shook her off angrily, "Go check on Beast Boy." He ran off to help Starfire as Raven watched silently.

 **TT**

The orange girl flew among the trees and kept showering him with blasts of green. The Black Talon kept running and dodging. But he knew he couldn't keep this up forever. A plan formed in his mind. He threw his sword right at the girl. As the sword flew through the air he ran up a tree and jumped off angling himself in her direction. Starfire evaded the sword but failed to see the Black Talon flying at her. He tackled her and they crashed to the ground. The Black Talon, now atop Starfire, began to rain blows. Starfire raised her hands to defend herself but she couldn't block all the strikes. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon from afar and shot it. The blast struck the Black Talon off of Starfire and sent him flying into a nearby tree. Cyborg ran and helped Starfire up.

"Lookout!" Raven screamed from behind them.

Cyborg looked up only to see the Black Talon rushing at him with a black blade. The Black Talon drove his blade through the left side of Cyborgs' torso. Cyborg gagged and fell flat onto his back. Without Cyborgs support, Starfire nearly collapsed onto the floor. She quickly tried to fly away but the Black Talon was too fast. He swung his blade and cut a long gash from her thigh to her ankle. Starfire gave a shout and flew into the snow.

The Black Talon stood still. He turned his head slowly and listened.

 **TT**

Beast Boys arm was thrown over Raven's shoulder as she quickly moved through the park. Raven felt beads of sweat pouring down her head as she stumbled around with Beast Boy lost in the Gotham park. Chills went down her spine as she heard Starfire yell somewhere behind her.

"We... have to go... help them," Beast Boy mumbled.

Raven felt hot tears forming in her eyes but didn't say anything. Raven gasped in fear. The Black Talon stood a few feet away in front of them. Raven set Beast Boy against a tree and stood up to face her enemy. Blood dripped from the midnight blade and into the snow.

Raven took a deep breath, "Robin I know that's you."

The Black Talon took a step back as if he were afraid of what she said.

Raven took a step forward, "I don't know what has happened to you but I know you're in there."

The Black Talon dropped his sword and clutched his head.

Raven slowly advanced on him, "I know it's you, we have a bond and I feel that you're in great pain. But listen to me, you have to fight it."

The Black Talon punched the ground and pink snow flew through the air.

"I know you don't want to hurt anyone."

The Black Talon looked up startled as Raven placed her hands on his shoulders. "I love you, Richard." Raven backed away as the Black Talon stood abruptly.

He turned his back to her and said one word. "Run."

Raven stayed put, "We've lost you before and we got you back. I'm not running from this."

The Black Talon turned to her, "I have to kill you, I have to kill everyone."

Raven felt hate and anger radiating from inside him. "If you just let me help..." She felt her breath escape her as he drove his fist into her stomach.

"I'm sorry."

Raven stumbled back and tried to catch her balance. The Black Talon threw a kick that connected with her face. Raven fell onto her back dazed from the pain. Blood dribbled from her mouth as she looked at the dark trees overhead as if in a trance.

The Black Talon now stood over her, his blade raised.

Raven shut her eyes and awaited the final blow.

 **TT**

Cyborg jogged through the park with Starfire flung over his shoulder. _I hope i'm not too late._

 **TT**

"Leave...leave her alone."

Raven opened her tired eyes to see Beast Boy push the Black Talon off of her.

The Black Talon cocked his head. He turned and delivered a ferocious roundhouse that sent Beast Boy flying like a ragdoll.

Raven rolled over onto her stomach and raised herself from the ground.

Beast Boys head lolled to one side as the Black Talon raised him with one hand and with the other, he held his midnight black sword. Raven's eyes glowed with magic and she sent a tree branch flying. It collided with the side of the Black Talons face ripping off his cowl. He dropped the unconscious Beast Boy on the ground and grabbed his own face. He turned to Raven.

 _It is really you._

Robins' face glared back at her.

Raven backed away, _whats happened to him_.

His once cool blue eyes were now icy and filled with anger. He ran and tackled Raven to the ground. Robin put his hands around her neck and began to strangle her. Raven could not pry his hands away. She felt herself fading. Her vision blurred as she slowly raised her hands and put them to the side of Robins' face. She mustered the last of her strength in one more attempt to save Robin.

 **TT**

He felt her dying. She was slipping away into darkness but still, she put her hands to his head. Suddenly his mind was filled with memories.

 _The boy sat outside the circus tent as tears flowed down his face._

 _A man sat next to him, "I know the feeling."_

 _The boy said nothing back as he stared at the floor._

 _The man put an arm around him, "You can come live with me if you like."_

 _The Boy looked at him with his tear stricken face, "Really?"_

 _The man gave a small smile, "Really"_

 ** _TT_**

 _The girl turned her back, "If you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around."_

 _He put a hand on her shoulder, "I know enough._ "

 ** _TT_**

 _The group stood atop a lone island looking at the city the had just saved together. The sun slowly began to rise as they knew their destinies were intertwined._

 ** _TT_**

" _Robin, I'm here to help you."_

 _"Raven! What are you--you have to get out!"_

 _"You have to trust me, Slade isn't here. He's not in the tower."_

 _"No! He's here! He's real! I've seen him!"_

 _"Then let me see him, through your eyes."_

 ** _TT_**

 _"Raven, what's wrong?"_

 _"I just don't like parties."_

 _"It's more than that, I can tell. We have a bond remember? You've been inside my mind, let me inside yours."_

 _"Robin you know me better than anyone, you should know there are places in my mind where you can't go. Where no one should ever go."_

 _"I'm willing to try if you'll--"_

 _"I Can't."_

 _"Tell me what's going on."_

 _"Just trust me."_

 ** _TT_**

 _"After everything that happened...everything I did. How did you still manage to hope it could all work out?"_

 _"Because of you_."

 ** _TT_**

 _"Raven, that was..." "Unbelievable."_

 _"No, it wasn't. Somebody believed."_

 **TT**

Robin let go of Raven's neck and stumbled back off her. He felt tears stream down his face as he blinked and looked up at the sky.

"Robin?"

He turned to face Raven who was now standing. Robin ran to her and hugged her as tight as he could. He felt her arms slowly wrap around him too. She pulled away and reached into one her belt pockets. Robin looked at her outstretched hand.

It was his mask.

"I always carried it with me, hoping that I'd see you again." She put it on his face and gazed at him.

Both Titans stared at each other mesmerized.

"I have to go."

"What?"

Robin backed away, "No matter what happens now I want you to get all the explosives disarmed. They're hidden in Gotham."

"We have two getting deactivated now," Raven said.

Robin nodded, "Good, make sure the last one gets deactivated too."

"Where are you going?" Raven asked.

Robin pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, "I love you."

And with that he ran off into the forest.

Raven stood dumbfounded and shook her head. She then quickly ran over to Beast Boy. She picked him up just as Cyborg and Starfire arrived.

"Where's the Black Talon?" Cyborg feverishly asked.

"He's gone."

 **TT**

Robin sprinted through the Gotham park. He left the forest and continued running all the way until he reached the driveway of the Wayne mansion. The manor was eerily silent. His eyes searched around the property until he spotted a lone figure crouched on the roof. Robin scaled the building and jumped onto the roof. He landed silently and walked until he was only a few feet away from the figure. The figure stood and turned to him.

"You know I have to kill you now," the Talon said.

Robin balled his fists, "You're going to pay for what you did to me."

The Talon cracked his neck and shook his head, "You're not going to win."

Robin narrowed his eyes and with a yell, he charged at the Talon. Robin threw a fist to which the Talon easily knocked aside and countered with a kick to the torso. Robin stumbled back and growled. He ran and faked a kick to the Talons leg causing him to let his guard down. Robin slammed his forearm into the Talons face. Taking advantage he delivered a roundhouse as well to the Talons face.

The Talon backed away. He then charged at Robin. Sensing the attack, Robin ducked and grabbed the Talon. He body slammed him onto the skylight beneath them. Robin grit his teeth and with all his strength lifted the Talon once more and slammed him down. As soon as the body came into contact with the glass it shattered sending both opponents falling into the house.

Neither had time to register where they were going. Robin fell onto the living room sofa. A crack sounded as the sofa took most of the impact.

The Talon fell onto the coffee table breaking it in half.

Robin groaned and rolled off onto the floor. The Talon quickly recovered and delivered a vicious kick to Robins side. He picked up the tired hero and slammed him into the wall.

"You were the chosen one!"

The Talon punched Robins' face.

"You were supposed to be our savior!" He pulled back his arm and delivered another hard punch.

"We gave you everything!"

Another punch.

The Talon stared at Robin, "You could have been the ruler of Gotham, you could have had immense power, and yet what do you do? You fight! You fight your destiny!"

Robin twisted and kicked the Talon straight in the chin knocking his head back. The Talon let go of Robin and stumbled onto his back.

Robin fell but quickly picked himself up. The Talon also raised himself from the ground. His circular lenses cracked and broken. Robin could see cold blue eyes staring at him. The Talon unsheathed both katanas from his back.

"If what is written is true," The Talon tossed a sword to Robin, "I should be no match for you."

Robin caught the blade and took a few steps back.

The Talon likewise did the same, "Do not make a mistake, the only way out of this is death."

The Talons words were filled with venom, "Its either going to be my blood or yours."

Both warriors circled each other, scanning for an opening. Robin drew in slow breaths as he analyzed his opponent's movements. The Talon stabbed out but Robin saw it coming and knocked it aside. He then quickly threw a low slash that cut alongside the Talons calf.

The Talon smiled inside his cowl, "So you do remember what I've taught you."

Robin smacked the handle of his sword across the Talons face. The Talon was unfazed and quickly cut along Robins' forearm. The katana fell to the ground as Robin backed away holding his arm. The Talon sensing an opportunity to finish, brought his blade swinging down. Robin caught his arm and thrust his palm upward into the elbow. There was a loud crack.

The Talon screamed in pain and backed away. Bone had cut through the skin and suit. The Talons right arm hung useless at his side as Robin picked up the katana. He cut across the Talons chest. Blood spurted from the wound. The Talon fell to his knees. Robin picked him up and threw him into the wall. The Talon slid down the wall until he sat.

Robin kneeled in front of him, "What did you do to me?"

The Talon looked up, "I made you stronger. The more you love and hope for good, the weaker you become."

Robin grabbed the Talons shirt and spoke quietly, "You made me a monster."

The Talon pulled off his mask with his left hand. Cold blue eyes stared ahead, "Gotham is a place full of evil, corruption, and sin. Sinners do not fear a righteous man in a cape. They fear monsters."

Robins mask hid the tears that were welling up, "Why did it have to be me?"

The Talons eyes softened, "No man is ever ready for their destiny. I was born to be a killer, as were you." He gestured to the broken manor they were in, "Look around, destruction follows us wherever we go. Being a hero, being a killer, it's all the same. We bring chaos."

Robin let go of the shirt, "I know what you did to me was wrong, but we can change. People can change, we aren't monsters."

The Talon sighed, "You and I both know that is a lie."

Robin shook his head, "I don't want you to die. No matter what has happened. I can help you."

The Talon smiled grimly, "The Court would kill me if they found out I deserted them."

"I can take you somewhere safe. They don't have to know."

"Nothing ever escapes the court." The Talons eyes seemed to stare into Robins soul, "No matter where you go. You will never escape this."

The Talon coughed and spit blood out to the side, "I'm sorry it had to be this way. But this is destiny."

Robin looked at the man that had changed him, the man that almost had him kill his friends, the man that had tried to kill him, and he felt pity. "You just have to hope. I believe we can all change our destiny, even you."

A single tear ran down the Talons face, "I have been defeated, there is only one honorable thing that can redeem me."

"What?"

"Death is the only thing that can redeem a sinner."

Robin slowly turned his head to the Talons left arm that hung out to the side holding a detonator. The Talon pressed the bright red button and looked at Robin, "In a few moments this entire building will come crashing down. It will be the end for both of us if you don't leave."

The ground beneath them shook.

Robin dropped the katana in his hand, "We can both make it out of here!"

The Talon gave a small smile, "I have lived my destiny. Go now, live yours."

Explosions could be heard beneath the foundation of the manor. Rubble began to fall from the roof and rain down. Robin jumped away as a huge piece of the ceiling fell where he was. His eyes looked up to see his home crumbling to the ground. With the last of his strength, he turned and ran dodging and ducking the falling debris. The door seemed to be an eternity away as he sprinted towards it. He jumped out just as a huge explosion rang throughout the manor.

 **TT**

The Titans were exhausted. They had been fighting for nearly an hour nonstop. Their bodies had nearly reached their physical limits. Some even collapsed onto the ground where they were dragged into a circle formed by the Titans that still stood on their feet. Aqualad stood next to Speedy and Bumble Bee. They each pushed and kicked at the Talons trying to break the circle.

"I don't think we can do this any longer," Aqualad wheezed.

Speedy spoke in between breaths, "Do we have any casualties?"

Bumble Bee shook her head as she fired blasts into the Talon army, "I don't know, I can barely see through all of this."

Suddenly a huge explosion rang out. The Talons backed away in confusion and looked in the direction of the explosion. Aqualad looked at Bumble Bee and offered his hand. She took it. He did the same to Speedy who also took it. The Titans held each other hands thinking that this was it, they would die here. As they prepared to face death, a group of four ran into the confused Talons and begin to unleash mayhem.

"Do not fear Titans the Justice League will be here to assist!" Mento shouted as the Doom Patrol began fighting amongst the Talons.

Bumble Bees communicator rang. She let go of her friends to answer it, "Hello?"

Raven's face appeared, "We stopped it. All the explosives have been disarmed."

"Then what just happened?"

"I don't know. But the Doom Patrol is here to give an extra hand until the Justice League arrive."

Bumblee looked up to see the Talons beginning to disperse as they knew they could not waste their soldiers in a fight they couldn't win.

Aqualad turned to the Titans, "Pick up the wounded!"

"Did we win?" Someone shouted.

Aqualad smiled, "Hell yeah we did!"

 **TT**

"Goddamnit!"

The man in white smashed a fist onto the wall. He walked over to his desk and took out what seemed to be a detonator.

"They will pay for this, they all will," he growled as he pressed the button.

 **TT**

Somewhere underneath the arctic ice lay the former base for the Brotherhood of Evil. The villans all stood frozen. Slowly the ice began to drip and melt away.

 **TT**

Raven and Cyborg carried their wounded friends to the white tents that stood where the fighting took place. As they approached they saw a familiar figure.

Cyborg squinted, "Is that Robin?"

Robin wore his signature red and green suit his cape fluttered behind him as the wind blew. He walked up to them and offered a hand to Cyborg.

"Where have you been man? We were worrying our asses off!" Cyborg shouted as he instead hugged him with his free arm.

Robin smiled, "I'll explain later." He turned to Raven, "We need to get Beast and Boy and Star medical assistance."

Raven could hear the guilt in his voice. She nodded and the Titans all walked to the medical tents set around the square.

The clouds above began to clear and for the first time in a while, the sun shone over Gotham City.

 **TT**

 **Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy with school. I'll follow this up with a epilogue. Thank you to all my readers and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	19. Epilogue

**One Day After the Battle for Gotham City**

Thousands of people stood in the Gotham city square. There was stage set up in front of them with a huge item covered behind it. All the Teen Titans sat in chairs among members of the Justice League in front of the audience of people. A lone podium stood on stage.

The man of steel rose from his seat and walked up onto the stage. He went behind the podium and gazed out at the everyone.

"Yesterday, a force of evil tried to take over Gotham, the city was on the brink of being taken." Superman gestured out to the Teen Titans, "It would've been lost to the evil if not for these young men and women that risked their lives to protect the innocent." He took a breath, "Of course in war, sacrifices will be made. Many of Gothams police lost their lives during this nine months of terror. My friend, also lost his life. Gothams caped crusader fell during these terrible times. Yesterday we lost two young men as they gave everything they had to protect. Many of you may know Bushido and Kilowatt, or may not have the chance to know them. We mourn all of their deaths."

Superman walked over to the covered item and grabbed the tarp. "Gotham will never forget what they did, which is why we present to you," he yanked the tarp off, "The memorial of the fallen."

The item was now unveiled. A black marble slab had been shaped into the form of Batman's Bat symbol. It stood twelve feet high and was seven feet wide. It had all the names of the people, police officers, and heroes who had passed away. The crowd clapped in appreciation, the heroes stood from their seats and joined the applause.

The mayor walked on stage and spoke into the microphone, "The Justice League has volunteered to help reconstruct Gotham, we have survived the terror. Now we must rebuild."

 **TT**

The once beautiful Wayne Manor was left in tatters. The roof had caved in crushing almost everything except the living room. The grandfather clock stood against the wall covered in black soot. The glass had a long crack going through the middle. Robin gently pushed the clock aside and looked down the stairs hidden behind it. Nothing was visible in the darkness. He ran his hand on the wall until he found a switch and flipped it. Some lights came on on different places whereas others stayed dark. Robin slowly descended the stairs taking in the sight of the Batcave. Everything was covered in debris. Everything was gone.

 **TT**

Robin slowly walked through the forest behind the destroyed manor. The carved tree lay on the ground as he passed by.

He walked to a little clearing deep in the woods.

Nearby a gravesite stood untouched by the explosion. A new gravestone had been placed next to two others. Shade from the one tree above covered the garden that surrounded them. Robin stood amid the garden staring at the headstone. He kneeled in front of the new headstone and silently read it. _Here lies Bruce Wayne. Entrepreneur, Friend, Father._ The wind blew through rustling the tree leaves as teardrops fell onto the grave. Robin stood and stared forward. He heard footsteps but didn't move.

"I'm sorry," Raven quietly said as she now stood beside him.

Robin closed his eyes, "Sorry for what?"

"For everything that's happened."

Robin drew in a shaky breath, "There's nothing left of him. They took it all away. There's nothing left to remember him by."

Raven grabbed his face gently and turned him towards her. She wiped away his tears with one hand and with the other caressed his face. "You will always remember him. The most important things are in here," she said and gently tapped his forehead.

Robin smiled and and hugged her. They stood there in each others arms for a moment before they pulled away.

Raven looked at him and gave a small smile, "Let's go home."

 **TT**

 **We have reached the end of the journey. It was so much fun to write every chapter. I'm glad so many of you enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone for your comments and criticism. I might make a new story continuing this universe or I might leave it untouched. Thats for you all to decide. Until next time!**


End file.
